Tentaciones
by R0c10Man50n
Summary: después de aquel incidente en el torneo,todos vuelven a retomar sus vidas...incluso para el shaman de fuego,que muy a pesar de todo logró sobrevivir.Todo cuanto conocía de los humanos cambiará cuando conozca a esa persona... RESUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

Ok gente,acá resubiendo este fic,que ff me borró sin motivo alguno,puesto que están borrando todos los fics de categoría M(como este T_T) y sin remedio que colocarlo en categoría T para tomar todas las precauciones de otro posible borrado.Más allá de todo y de lo muy injusto que es,no solo lo digo por mí,también lo digo por ustedes,muchos seguramente ya lo han padecido antes y otros lo están padeciendo entender que en parte se basa en el hecho de que haya fics con violencia,contenido explícito y bla bla bla,pero para algo están las categorías,no? en fin,esto ya se está pareciendo al reino del revés =/ todo se está poniendo patas para arriba,y se está jugando ,a mi parecer con nuestra libertad de expresió supone que fanfiction es un sitio donde todos podemos subir nuestras historias originales sobre nuestra serie,manga,libro,película favorita,muchos por mera diversión,entretenimiento,hobby,otros para agilizar sus habilidades como escritores,puesto que acá hay muchos aspirantes a escritores,y son excelentes debo decir,y sería una lástima que cosas como esta,arruinen esos propósitos,no lo creen? .Nosotros que tenemos la sana intención de disfrutar,de divertirnos escribiendo,de aprender a ser buenos escritores en un futuro no muy lejano,que nos tomamos un buen rato de nuestras vidas,dando lo mejor de nosotros mismos,esmerándonos para que salga una excelente historia que los demás puedan disfrutar al leer,solo por el mero hecho de que nos da placer el escribir y compartir con otros lo que escribimos,y que pasen estas cosas injustas…la verdad,esto es una cachetada para la libertad de expresión,ff se nos está riendo en la cara mientras vemos como se borran fics injustamente,se está cagando en nosotros(lo siento,alguien tenía que decirlo).

En fin,concluyendo con mi pequeña queja y de paso a tratar de dar una coherente explicación de por qué han borrado mi fic…pasamos a las disculpas,por las pequeñas demoras en resubirlo,en parte por flojera y en parte por resignación,volver a subir todos los capítulos es un poco desalentador,pero sería penoso si el caso fuese que se pierde todo el fic y no lo tengas guardado en la laptop(afortunadamente no es mi caso,lo tengo en la lap y manuscrito por las dudas,pero mi más sentido pésame a los que sí les ha ocurrido).Como sea,ya está de regreso y prometiendo más de esta historia,aun queda mucho,no se cierto,anuncio que,aprovechando la oportunidad de resubirlo,esta vez,el fic presentará unas pequeñas mejoras y en lo posible,menos faltas ortográficas.

Y como muchos por ahí se olvidaron(y para los nuevos lectores también),vamos a empezar por el principio,a dar las respectivas advertencias,las aclaraciones y una pequeña explicación de lo que trata este fic,y claro…para los curiosos que quieran saber,de donde salió la idea de este fic. :3

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

que nada,para que no les quede ni una duda,y que conste que no es ningún plagio,Shaman King **NO** me pertenece,ni sus personajes,sino que le pertenece a su respectivo dueño y creador,al genio de Hiroyuki Takei :D

Exceptuando todo eso,la historia que leerán a continuación,es una idea original,basada en un un libro que leí hace un tiempo,pero muy lejos de la trama del libro,por lo que no se tratará de ninguna clase de plagio.Y exceptuando a los personajes de Shaman King,el resto de los personajes que aparezcan durante el transcurso de la historia,son totalmente míos.

Habiendo hecho el respectivo disclaimer,ahora pasamos a explicar de donde vino esta idea y más o menos la sinopsis de esta historia. :)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ok,principalmente la idea vino a partir de la lectura de un libro que me gustó muchísimo desde que lo leí por primera vez,''Primer amor'',del escritor ruso Ivan ,altamente la historia del libro trata de las dichas y desventuras del amor no correspondido de un muchacho de 16 años,atraído por la hija de una princesa en estado de pobreza(puesto que solo ostentaba el título,siendo vuida y con muchísimas deudas)de 20 añ ocurre cuando el muchacho emprende sus vacaciones familiares,una campiña de acogedoras cabañas,puesto que ella casualmente pasará su estadía en la cabaña de al lado y más o menos se va dando todo el rollo del encuentro y todo lo demá que me gustó y quiero recalcar de este libro,es la relación que se desarrolla entre el muchacho y la joven,que fue lo que me capturó para la idea de este el libro,que es bastante interesante.

Claro,tomando eso como referencia,lo que hice fue como una adaptación muy libre al estilo Shaman King,bastante actual,más original y menos dramático que el libro(sí,la historia original tiene drama,para los que gustan de los dramas amorosos se los recomiendo).

Ahora,este fic,es más o menos así,como habrán leído el sumario,esta vez es sobre nuestro querido(odiado y hasta deseado xD) shaman,Hao Asakura,que tendrá tan solo 14 años,que se sentirá atraído por una joven mujer de 20 años(al comienzo de la historia,por lo que para unos caps posteriores ya tendrá 21) (sip,una diferencia de edad bastante…sugestiva,pero no es que se trate de una pedófila jaksdfjjsfjakd xD).Trata de cómo una sola persona,tan común de lo más normal,puede cambiar a alguien de repente,y enseñarle muchas cosas,como cambiar para resto léanlo por su cuenta.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Por último y no menos importante,las respectivas advertencias.

En este fic mayoritariamente habrá:

-**lemon (en grandes cantidades,así que perversitos mueran de alegría xD)**

**-más lemon (ohh siii,ya lo dije más arriba,hablo en serio,lemon por montones)**

**-contenido altamente pornográfico (que debería de ir en la categoría M pero…anyway =/)**

**-sexo,sexo y puro sexo (ok…sin comentarios xDDD)**

**-malas palabras (comparado con todo lo de arriba esto queda pequeñísimo como advertencia xD)**

Ya,ahora sí.Sin más que decirles,nada más que para los nuevos lectores,que lo disfruten mucho y para los que ya me leían de antes,acá se los traje de nuevo para seguir disfrutando :D

Ya,ahora pasen a .

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•** Tentaciones**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**Cap.1:''Nuevo vecino en la casa de al lado''**

Era una cálida tarde de verano,las clases del ciclo lectivo escolar ya habían concluido hacia unos días,pero ese mismo día comenzaban las clases de verano para los que reprobaban materias.

Un joven delgado,muy apurado llegaba a una pensión con bolsas del supermercado y su mochila,quien venía de sus clases detuvo en el recibidor de la pensión,agotado con las bolsas a descalza y entra,aún con las manos acto de presencia al decir en voz alta:''_ya llegué''_,enseguida aparece un joven de baja estatura y muy alegre con su llegada:

**_¡hola Yoh! ya era hora de que llegaras…**

**_sí…vine tan rápido como pude,apenas terminé me fui volando al super,ya sabés…la cena,sono Annita se va a enojar**

**_¡ah! Con razón,pero…¿no es muy pronto como para pensar en la cena? si recién son apenas las 3 de la tarde…**

**_ya sé,pasa que si no hacía las compras antes de llegar,dificilmente lo haga después…ya sabés,me dejaron mucha tarea jijiji**

**_jeje entiendo…-**_una gotita de sudor resbala por su cabeza-_**pero yo creo que de eso se tenía que hacer cargo él…**

Y de la nada,entrando en escena a la sala,en todo su esplendor,de lo más descarado,aparece el susodicho,preguntando con tono inocente:

**_¿quién?¿yo?**

**_hola ¿no te parece? acá ando,llegué de las clases…¿acaso no te molestas en preguntar?-**_alega Asakura menor fingiendo seriedad-_

**_¿qué tal,hermanito?-**_pronuncia sarcásticamente con una forzada sonrisa,dándole énfasis a la última palabra-_**me imagino que tuviste un día pesado ¿no?-**_soltó una suave carcajada-_

**_sipi,no hace falta que te cuente,ya lo debes de intuir jeje**

*****_ambos gemelos sueltan una carcajada*_

Manta los interrumpe para anunciar su retirada y se despide de ambos a toda prisa,sabiendo solo él y los gemelos el motivo,para que luego no le cayeran los se preocupen,pronto sabrán a qué problemas me ía que irse por su propio bien.

Antes de que pudieran advertirlo,del comedor sale un grito,de la señora y dueña de la casa:

**_¡Yoh! ¿¡por qué te tardaste tanto!? ¡dejá todas las bolsas del super en la cocina ya!**

**_¡sí Annita! ahora mismo voy-**_se tensó de repente y fue corriendo a la cocina-_

**_será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto,antes de que tu queridita novia me pida algo …-**_se dijo para sí mismo muy divertido y se encaminó hacia su cuarto en el primer piso-_

Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras,Anna lo detiene de forma cara de ''_uhh…y ahora qué queres''_le dice:

**_¿se te ofrece algo,Annita?-**_cierra los ojos y le sonríe irónicamente-_

**_hay que limpiar el baño…**

**_esperá…¿vos querés que yo lo haga?-**_finge sorpresa y luego suelta una carcajada-_**nah! Estás equivocada,para eso pedíselo a otra persona…**

**_¿a quién entonces?-**_le pregunta con aire neutral-_

**_¿yo qué sé? no sé…a mi hermanito no,porque el pobre está hasta la cabeza con las clases de verano…-**_guarda silencio un segundo con una sonrisa pícara-_**¡ya sé! pedile al del peinado rarito que lo haga…para algo está ¿no,Annita?-**_concluye autosuficiente-_

**_como quieras…**_-respondió sin inmutarse-_

**_bueno…si me lo permitis,me voy a lo mío**

Finalizó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto,como acordó se volvió para ir a la cocina a ver como iba Yoh con las cosas del super y desapareció de nuevo.

Era increíble,habían pasado casi diez u once meses desde el final de torneo de shamanes con aquel incidente,que con el tiempo olvidaron,las cosas cambiaron y mucho,más con el hecho de que albergaban en la pensión al que fue hace largos meses atrás el que ocasionó tantas tragedias en aquel había derrotado;sí,pero no lo había matado,nunca fue capaz,en vez de eso,le perdonó la vida y le dio una segunda oportunidad viviendo con ellos.

Iba subiendo las escaleras pesadamente,hacía demasiado calor,un calor húmedo,pesado e ó a su cuarto,iluminado por los cálidos rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana y se dejó lentamente acostar sobre el futón,no se quizo mover más de ahí;por el calor agobiante sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba,así que se quedó con la mirada clavada en el techo,por tiempo indefinido,perdido en sus pensamientos.

Pensaba que había pasado un siglo desde el fin de ese incidente,cuando solo habían pasado once quería recordar lo que ocurrió durante y antes de lo ocurrido,esa ya no era su que antes no había podido entender ahora lo estaba empezando a entender,no era malo después de todo estar con los humanos y tener sus primeros tres meses allí,fue duro y difícil adaptarse a ese mundo nuevo que se plantaba ante él,ante sus ojos,un universo diferente que no podía comprender y le resultaba extraño y detestable,se negaba rotundamente a quedarse allí,mostrándose terco y negativo ante la hora de tratar sus heridas,no buscaba ni quería la ayuda de nadie,todo por rescatar lo poco que le quedaba de ía cambiado bastante,pero todavía le faltaba por cambiar,aún conservaba ese orgullo,marca registrada e él,su egocentrismo a pesar de todo se mantenía intacto,aún le tenía cierto rencor a los humanos,pero comenzaba a tener otra visión de las cosas ya,una visión un poco más flexible.

Se había quedado tan absorto en sus pensamientos quien sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que un ruido,proveniente de afuera lo sacó de su no quería levantarse,pero le ganó la curiosidad y fue hacia la ventana,se asomó para ver de dónde provenía ese incesante ruido,cuando rápidamente su mirada se topó con la gran casa de al lado;porque justamente la ventana de su cuarto daba para la casa vecina justo delante y el portón de la pensión podía verse a unos metros a su derecha,vio que un gran camión de mudanza se estaba deteniendo justo en e portón de la casa ó con atención y mucha curiosidad,que unos hombres bajaron del camión y que abrían la puerta de atrás de éste para sacar unas cuantas cajas y unos cuantos muebles,que los dejaban en su quedó perplejo viendo tal espectá salió de su perplejidad cuando oyó que Yoh le gritaba desde lejos,que corría hasta el portón,vestido con su típica vestimenta de entrenamiento,con una toalla en los hombros y pesas en sus muñecas y tobillos, ó que venía de ó de asomarse por la ventana y le restó importancia al no tenía nada más que hacer,bajó a la sala para recibir a Yoh.

le restó importancia al no tenía nada más que hacer,bajó a la sala para recibir a Yoh.

En el recibidor se encontraron,Yoh estaba agotadísimo de correr 20 km alrededor de un gran parque como le había indicado sentado en un escalón recuperando el aliento,Hao estaba mirándolo divertido apoyando un hombro sobre el marco de la de que pudiera decirle algo,Yoh se recupera y logra comentarle,entrecortado la novedad:

**_¿viste? Parece que se mudó alguien al lado…**

**_no parece,efectivamente alguien se mudó al lado-**_corrigió de forma sarcástica-_

**_cierto jiji…¿no te da curiosidad saber quién es nuestro nuevo vecino?**

**_no-**_respondió sin inmutarse-_

**_¿aunque sea un poquito?-**_esbozó una sonrisa a fin de convencerlo,sin resultado-_

**_no-**_respondió con el mismo tono inmutable-_**¿por qué debería?**

**_no sé,pero me parece algo raro que alguien se mude a la casa de al lado-**_dijo pensativo mientras se sacaba las pesas de sus muñecas-_

**_¿por qué?¿qué tiene de raro?-**_inquirió sin entender-_

**_es que hace muchísimos años que nadie se muda a esa casa,hasta dudé de que estuviera en venta-**_se quita las pesas de sus tobillos-_

**_pffff ¿qué va a tener de raro eso?-**_soltó irritado-_**harán años que nadie se mudaba,estaría abandonado y alguien que lo descubrió decidió comprarlo…¡yo que sé! no le des vuelta a algo tan simple**

**_¡bueno!no te enojes Haito-**_suelta una risita burlona tratando de calmar la irritación de su hermano-_**tenés razón**

**_¡ya te dije que no me llames así!-**_le soltó fastidiado-_

**_¡ok ok!no hay problema…ya no dije más nada,quedate tranqui hermano-**_suelta de nuevo su risita burlona-_

_*desde la sala*_**_¿¡Yoh!? ¿¡ya llegaste!? ¿¡qué están haciendo los dos allá!?**

**_¡Annita!ya mismo voy-**_le anuncia super nervioso-_

**_¡uy!será mejor que vayas ahora,no sea cosa que mi cuñadita aparezca de golpe y te de un coscorrón jojo**

**_¿¡se puede saber qué tanto están haciendo los dos acá!?**

**_¡Anna!-**_los dos al unísono-_

**_para la próxima avisa que estás acá…¡casi me cago del susto!-**_exclamo exaltado y de mal humor Asakura mayor-_

**_¡perdón Annita!justo iba de inmediato…pero él me detuvo y hablamos del nuevo vecino-**_le confiesa con cascaditas de lágrimas en sus ojos-_

**_cierto…se muere de curiosidad por saber quién es el nuevo vecino-**_rueda los ojos hacia un lado-_

**_ah sí,me había enterado…-**_contesta con su típico tono neutral-_**y vos…-**_mira a Yoh con una mirada seria que lo puso nervioso-_**cambiate ahora mismo y prepará la cena,que me estoy muriendo de hambre**

**_¡sí jefa!enseguida voy-**_se va corriendo a toda velocidad a cambiarse-_

Una hora después los tres se encontraban cenando,por fortuna Yoh hizo muy bien la cena,por lo que no tuvo que repetirlo para la satisfacción de recién las 8 de la los tres estaban en silencio,aYoh le aburría,así que como si nada sacó a conversación el tema del día una vez más:

**_quisiera saber quien es nuestro nuevo vecino…-**_inició mientras se llevaba un bocado-_

**_¿otra vez con lo mismo?que manía la tuya…no sé a qué viene tanta insistencia ¿me explicarías?-**_soltó con sarcasmo y una leve irritabilidad en el tono-_

**_es que la verdad,para serte sincero,nunca tuvimos vecinos y me emociona saber que al lado está viviendo alguien…me pregunto cómo será…¿acaso será shaman también?¿verá espíritus?-**_se preguntaba a sí mismo emocionado y con entusiasmo-_

**_¿cómo se te ocurre?-**_objetó Anna algo fastidiada-_

**_tiene razón…¿cómo podes pensar que puede ser un shaman?mirá,no quiero desilusionarte pero no todo el mundo es un shaman,así que puede ser un humano cualquiera…sabelo-**_le explicó con postura seria,pero sin evitar su tono pesimista-_

**_bueno…en ese caso,podemos ser amigos de todas maneras-**_contradijo soltando su típica risita-_

**_como quieras,me tiene sin cuidado-**_concluye frívolamente la itako-_

**_bue…si lo decís así,ok-**_suelta un suspiro-_**sos un caso perdido-**_ríe burlonamente-_

Se quedan un breve rato en silencio, Yoh se detiene y se pone serio,Hao lo mira de reojo extrañado,finalmente Yoh retoma la conversación con algo que acababa de ocurrírsele,cosa que su hermano gemelo podía intuir y que no le gustaría nada:

**_¡ya sé!-**_exclama emocionado-_**¿y si vamos a ver al vecino para darle la bienvenida?-**_propuso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-_

**_¿qué?-**_enarcó una ceja Asakura mayor,en señal de que le resultaba ridículo-_

**_ni te atrevas-**_advirtió la itako mirando a Yoh de forma amenazante-_**además vos tenes que lavar todo e irte a estudiar ¿acaso te olvidaste de que tenes tarea para mañana?no quiero a un debilucho y mucho menos a un estúpido en esta casa…así que vos no vas ¿oíste?**

**_¡pero Annita!-**_lloriqueó con cascadas de lágrimas-_

**_ya veo…vos queres que incremente el entrenamiento ¿verdad?-**_lo mira tétricamente-_

**_no no…-**_respondió nervioso y con mucho miedo-_

**_entonces mejor hace lo que te dije ¿ok?**

**_hacele caso,que la verdad…darle la bienvenida al vecino es una idea inecesaria-**_contiene una carcajada-_**en todo caso que venga para eso si quiere jeje**

**_y por cierto,ya que lo decis…¿por qué no vas vos a darle la bienvenida?te aviso que yo no puedo porque tengo que controlar a este vago para que haga sus tareas-**_concluyó resuelta la sacerdotisa-_

**_¿¡queeé!?-**_se queda con la boca abierta,los ojos en blanco bien abiertos de la sorpresa-_**¿¡vos estás loca!? claro que ¡NO! me rehuso..yo no soy el mensajero de nadie-**_le da la espalda enfadado-_

**_no fue una sugerencia para que sepas…más bien una orden**

**_ya me escuchaste…yo NO PIENSO IR-**_respondió de brazos cruzados-_

A los pocos minutos Hao se encontraba afuera,protestando por lo que iba ahacer,caminaba de brazos cruzados hasta la casa de al lado de mala gana,diciéndose para sí mismo en voz alta:

**_¡es increíble! la muy perra se salió con la suya y me mandó a hacer esta ridiculez-**_soltó un bufido-_**y yo que soy un tremendo idiota por hacerle caso…¡qué tarado soy!-**_murmura entre dientes mientras se lleva una mano a la cara disgustado-_**pero no podía decirle que no…era esto o que la muy zorra me corte mi amado pelo-**_llora cómicamente con cascaditas mientras se aferra a su pelo-_

Finalmente llegó al portón de la casa vecina,pero no quería tocar el timbre,eran a eso de las 8:40 de la noche y creía que era un momento desvergonzado como para dar una bienvenida,pero como se acordó de lo que le dijo Anna,con desgano tocó el timbre.

Hao estaba de espaldas contra el portón,de brazos cruzados,pensando que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo,ya que el vecino se estaba tardando,lo cual le hizo pensar que en realidad no estaría en la ser así,lo habría hecho para nada y tendría que encargarse su hermanito otro día,felizmente.

Con mucho disgusto murmuraba para sí:

**_detesto que me hagan esperar,si se digna a abrir de una maldita vez,le voy a hacer saber sobre su bienvenida de mierda-**_bufó enfurecido con el ceño fruncido-_

Inesperadamente se oye el ruido del portón abriéndose lentamente,entonces Hao reaccionó y pensó:''_ahora va a ver cuando le de su bienvenida''_,se da la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el nuevo vecino,pero al verlo,se tragó todas sus palabras con sorpresa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Y finalmente les traigo el primer capítulo resubido,espero que a los nuevos lectores les haya gustado y atraído la trama de este fic,que les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de leerlo,les garantizo que se reirán muchísimo.Y para los lectores de siempre,vuelvo a pedirles mil disculpas por la tardanza,cuestión de flojera y de tiempo xD pero acá estoy de regreso y ya no habrá de qué preocuparse.

Sin más que agregar,más que agradecerles su apoyo,me despido de ustedes,prometiéndoles el segundo capítulo resubido para aquellos que gozan de leerlo por primera leemos pronto gente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos mis lectores! una vez más acá en la segunda entrega de mi fic,que felizmente estoy resubiendo para deleite de ustedes y para mi hay mucho que agregar más que darles las gracias por su paciencia y apoyo,haciendo todo lo posible por resubir todo a un tiempo más avanzado,sepan disculpar.Más que agradecerles de nuevo por su infinita paciencia y su indispensable apoyo,que me alientan a continuar resubiendo este preciado fic y a continuarlo a brevedad ni bien termine de resubir,no los entretengo más y les dejo que lean en paz.

Shaman King no me pertenece ni sus respectivos personajes,salvo Charlotte y mis demás Oc's,la idea de este fic es mía,nada que pueda plagiar a la historia original que me ha inspirado la historia.

Por cierto,en este capítulo NO hay lemon,así que de momento todo tranquilo xD así que pasen y lean.

Enjoy! :3

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•** Tentaciones**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**Cap.2:''Feliz bienvenida''**

En ese instante no pudo articular palabra alguna,no podía creer que tenía delante suyo nada más y nada menos que una chica,que lo miraba fijamente de brazos cruzados,aparentemente lo que indicaba su mirada,parecía esperar una explicación por parte del aludido,cuya reacción fue nula en ese breve momento.

Finalmente Hao pudo hacer aun lado su breve sorpresa,para reparar en el aspecto de la altísima,un poco más que él y ía buenos pelo era negro como el azabache,largo,abundante y algo ondulado en las puntas,llevado hacia atrás por una curiosa vincha color negro de notar de inmediato que era notoriamente pálida,con ojos marrones y maquillaje negro en los párpados y labial ,su atención se desvió con curiosidad hacia la vestimenta de la chica,que le pareció algo extrañ puesto un llamativo y cortísimo vestido de cuero negro sin tirantes,demasiado ajustado lleno de cierres y largas y esbeltas piernas lucían medias de encaje negro,dejando al descubierto de forma descarada las ligas que sujetaban las medias y unas altísimas botas de cuero negro con plataformas y tacón aguja que le llegaban apenas por encima de las ía unos brazaletes y un collar de pinchos bastante raros para él.

Al ver que éste no emitía sonido alguno y la miraba insistentemente,con algo de impaciencia,ya que vagamente sentía que la observación prolongada le molestaba,preguntó:

**_¿se te ofrece algo?**

Hao había notado la molestia de la chica,por lo que dejó de mirarla y sin hacerle esperar más,respondió con toda naturalidad:

**_mirá…te voy a ser sincero,yo soy el que vive al lado con mi hermano**

**_ajá-**_asintió sin expresión alguna,esperando que le terminara de explicar-_**¿y bien?**

**_y al pesado de mi hermanito se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de darte la bienvenida…a esta hora-**_rodó los ojos hacia un lado,algo fastidiado-_

**_ya veo-**_respondió con el mismo tono-_

**_pero como el desgraciado no pudo venir hasta acá porque tuvo un inconveniente-**_suspiró malhumorado-_**me dejó el encargo a mí para que te lo diga-**_concluyó con fastidio-_

**_ahora entiendo-**_lo miró con suspicacia,como esperando que dijera algo más-_

**_bueno…sinceramente yo no tengo nada más que hacer acá,ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte,así que me voy-**_hace ademán de irse-_

**_esperá,nadie te dijo que te vayas-**_objetó desde el mismo lugar en donde estaba con tono imperativo-_

_-él paró en seco y la miro con extrañeza-_**¿y ahora qué quiere?-**_pensó confundido y con desgano-_

**_Charlotte Rubinsttein-**_dijo suavemente casi susurrando-_

**_ehh…Hao Asakura-**_ahora la miraba inquisidoramente-_**vos no sos de acá**

**_claro que no…-**_afirmó su deducción con leve irritación-_**y no te incumbe saberlo ¿ok?-**_acotó con descaro apoyando un hombro sobre el umbral del portón-_**porque no se me da la gana de decirlo**

**_mmm….directa,me gusta…-**_murmuró esbozando una leve sonrisa-_

**_ehh…¿dijiste algo?-**_enarcó una ceja,mirándolo sospechosamente-_

**_ehh…no,nada…igual no te iba a preguntar…no me importa saberlo-**_cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza-_**uffff,estuvo demasiado cerca…espero que no haya escuchado-**_pensó para su alivio-_

**_perfecto-**_respondio esquiva-_

**_bueno…supongo que eso es todo**

**_como quieras-**_respondió fríamente y hace ademán de cerrar el portón,pero se detiene al notar que él no se va y que la mira insistentemente como al principio,deja el portón y en tres zancadas lo tiene frente a ella-_**¿¡se puede saber por qué me miras tanto!?-**_preguntó a media voz,casi gritando-_

-_se lleva una gran sorpresa por la inesperada reacción de la chica-_**¿pero qué mierda le pasa? Jamás me levantaron la voz de esa manera-**_pensó estupefacto-_

**_te hice una pregunta…¡responde!-**_ordenó molesta-_

**_¡para! baja el tono-**_ordenó levemente irritado-_

**_el tono un carajo ¡responde!-**_bociferó cada vez más enfadada-_

**_es que vestís raro…¿qué sos,una vampira?¿sos de una secta satánica?-**_le preguntó frunciendo el ceño interrogativamente-_

**_¿¡pero como se te ocurreee!? ¡estúpidooo!-**_estalló la chica furiosa,casi echando humo-_

**_¡hey! ¡buen,bueno! Nada,solo eso,lo preguntaba más por simple curiosidad que por otra cosa,no es para tanto-**_respondió recobrando su tranquilidad inicial-_**woww….qué actitud,definitivamente me está gustando de verdad…-**_sonrió para sí mismo murmurando en voz baja-_

**_¿perdón?-**_inquirió interrogativamente mirándolo de manera sospechosa-_

___**ehh…¡nada,nada!-**_se excusó rápidamente un poco nervioso-_**¡carajo! Lo hizo otra vez…¿cómo mierda hace? ¿habrá escuchado?-**_pensó con suspicacia-_

**_ah-**_de repente se alejó unos centímetros de él,satisfecha con la aclaración-_

**_eso sí,para la próxima no te pongas como una histérica ¿estamos?-**_sonríe despreocupadamente-_

**_¿encima tenés la osadía de sonreír?-**_se recompone poco a poco-_**ok,como vos quieras…es que me saca de quicio que me miren así y que siempre me pregunten lo mismo-**_musita entre dientes cruzándose de brazos-_

**_supongo que te sucede a menudo ¿no?**

**_eso no te importa…-**_voltea su cara hacia otra dirección queriendo evitar mirarlo-_

**_bueno…allá vos con tus cosas-**_suelta una risotada,que levemente irrita a la chica-_

**_gótica…-**_soltó fríamente sin mirarlo-_

**_¿eh?-**_inquirió confundido-_

**_eso soy-**_espetó con el mismo tono frío-_

**_¿y eso?-**_indagó más confundido-_

**_averigualo vos,no tengo ganas de explicar nada-**_se excusó con voz cansada-_

**_como gustes-**_sonrió mostrándose complacido,mirándola,mientras ella permanecía mirando hacia otra dirección-_**¡mierda! soy Hao Asakura,yo sé absolutamente todo…¿cómo se me puede escapar algo tan insignificante con eso? tendré que averiguarlo,no quiero quedar mal…-**_pensó con frustración-_

**_disculpame-**_soltó secamente-_

**_¿por?-**_se hace el desentendido-_

**_por ponerme histérica y levantarte la voz…es que exploto con facilidad por idioteces-**_mira hacia el suelo-_

**_ok,no hay drama-**_esboza una sonrisa de verdadera satisfacción-_

_-ella permaneces en silencio por tiempo indefinido,con la mirada clavada en el suelo-_

**_¿querés venir a mi casa mañana?-**_rompe el silencio,acercándose con una sonrisa,autosuficiente-_

**-**_voltea para mirarlo,con una sorpresa inicial,luego con una sonrisa de lado-_**dale**

**_¿a qué hora te parece que podrías venir?**

**_¿8:30 está bien?-**_indagó algo tímida-_

**_no hay problema…mañana sí será tu bienvenida-**_concluyó satisfecho-_

_-ella le devuelve la sonrisa-_

Con un gesto Hao le insinúa que la hora de retirarse había llegado,por lo que Charlotte asintió con una leve más para decir ambos se despiden con mirada cómplice y él se va a toda prisa,se le había hecho algo tarde y ya tenía que estar en simplemente se quedó viéndolo alejarse con la misma sonrisa con la que lo despidió,luego se dirigió hacia el portón para entrar a la casa.

Llegó al recibidor y ahí se quedó un rato,recobrando el aliento y pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en el encuentro con la ás en su vida le habían dirigido la palabra a gritos,nadie se atrevió a desafiarlo de esa manera tan descarada jamás,todo el mundo le temía,le obedecía;salvo Anna,pero no era lo mismo,Anna era Anna y eso ya era cosa normal,con su cuñada siempre se llevaron así desde el principio,pero con Charlotte,era diferente,él no la conocía y ella tampoco a él,pero igual se le plantó en frente para gritarle sin pena sabía por qué era distinto con ella,era como una mezcla de actitudes rebuscadas como ese descaro que descubrió en ella,la ira que mostró en su ataque de histeria,con sentimientos de orgullo,apatía,distanciamiento,desconfianza…y muy en el fondo,quizás amabilidad,eso había podido percibir en ella tras ese peculiar intercambio de se olviden que Hao puede leer las mentes y hasta intuir sobre los corazones de los demás y en este caso,curiosamente no pudo leerle la mente a Charlotte,no le pudo encontrar explicación a ello,pero sí pudo intuir en su corazón,muy a su pesar,un sentimiento tan conocido por él hace mucho tiempo,la soledad.

Tuvo que admitir que ir a la casa no fue tan ridículo como pensaba,al final no la pasó tan mal,fue agradable;a su modo,pese a que se trate solamente de una simple humana,hubo algo en ella que le cayó bien,ignoraba lo que era,pero le final concluyó pensando que los humanos,especialmente una chica con ella,son muy curiosos.

Estaba tan abstraído en lo que pensaba que no se dio cuenta de que Yoh apareció en el umbral de la puerta en silencio,mirando a Hao con una de sus clásicas saber que Hao estaba distraído con sus pensamientos,con su característica tranquilidad le preguntó:

**_¿y? ¿cómo te fue?**

**-**_su sobresalto fue tal que pegó un grito y dio un salto-_**¡LA RE PUT…! ¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDA NO AVISAS QUE ESTÁS ACÁ!?**

**_¡shhhh! que Annita ahora está en su cuarto escuchando la radio,si te escucha nos mata**

**_¿y vos?¿no deberías estar estudiando?-**_lo interroga recuperándose del susto-_

**_ya terminé…pero a duras penas jeje-**ríe como queriendo evitar llorar-**a propósito…¿cómo te fue? Tardaste un poquito más de lo que imaginé**

**_ah,eso-**_respondió sin darle importancia-_

**_sí,eso…¿no me vas a contar?-**_sonríe burlonamente-_

**_¿y desde cuándo vos sos mi confidente? no te pienso contar-**_se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda-_

**_dale,soy tu hermanito querido…contame-**_se le acerca en cuclillas casi llorando-_

**_¡te dije que no! y por favor…levantate que das vergüenza-**_se encamina decidido hacia la sala,pero Yoh lo detiene agarrándolo de una pierna-_

**_¡porfaa! te juro que no le cuento a nadie…pero contame por favor-**_le pide con tono suplicante mientras lo mira como un cachorro-_

**_¿¡pero qué te pasa!? ¡soltame!-**_trata de zafarse,en vano,lo deja y trata de subir las escaleras hacia la sala-_

**_¡dale!-**_le suplica lloriqueando-_

**_¡si dejas de hacerte el idiota te cuento!-**_sacude la pierna y logra que lo suelte-_**solo te voy a decir una cosa,invité al ''vecino''a casa mañana,a las 8:30 de la noche…**

**_¿en serio?¡que bueno! así los demás lo van a conocer-**_estalla de emoción dando saltitos de alegría-_

**_pará…¿qué dijiste?¿los demás?¿cómo que los demás?¿¡cómo!?-**_se lleva una gran sorpresa-_

**_sipi…es que cuando vos no estabas los chicos llamaron y dijeron que mañana por la noche van a venir-**_le responde sonriente-_

**_¿que van a venir?¿todos?-**_preguntó disgustado,temiendo lo peor-_

**_¡sí!¿no es genial?-**_suelta una risita despreocupado-_

**_la que me faltaba-**_se agarra la cabeza con preocupación-_

**_creo que va a ser divertido jiji**

**_sí…divertido-**_acotó con sarcasmo-_**¡mierda! ¡me cago en dios y la puta madre!-**_se lleva una mano a la cara-_

_*Anna sale del cuarto*_

**_¿se pueden callar? intento escuchar la radio**

**_perdón Annita…es que al final Hao convenció al vecino de que venga mañana en la noche,para que lo conozcamos ¿no te parece buena idea?**

**_siempre y cuando paguen todo y no me ocasionen un lío en mi casa**

**_entonces lo tomo como un sí jeje-**_codea a su hermano-_**buena idea la que se te ocurrió**

**_uff sí,seguro…-**_afirmó sarcásticamente-_

_*Anna vuelve a su cuarto sin decir palabra alguna*_

**_a propósito…¿cómo es?-**_preguntó curioso-_

**_¿como es qué?-**_devolvió con otra pregunta,de mala gana,sentándose sobre un sofá-_

**_el vecino…si es simpático,amable o si hasta es un shaman-**_inquirió divertido-_

**_pfff no creo que sea shaman…-**_se incorpora para levantarse-_**quedate tranquilo,que ya lo vas a conocer mañana…-**_le sonríe misteriosamente y se levanta-_

**_bueno,como prefieras-**_le sonríe de lado mientras se sienta en el sofá donde estaba sentado el otro anteriormente-_

_-se dirige a las escaleras que daban hacia su habitación pero enseguida se detiene-_**ah,me olvidaba…-**_se da la vuelta y se acerca a Yoh en calidad de amable-_**hermanito…¿te puedo usar un rato la computadora?**

**_claro,anda nomás **

Enseguida Hao sube las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Yoh,donde tenía la compu portátil y se la llevó hasta el había acordado de aquello de lo que Charlotte le había mencionado;gótica,y con curiosidad se puso a buscar,para finalmente dar con un par de cosas interesantes que aclararon aquello que se le había escapado de su mente,preservando dichosamente su reputación de sabelotodo con experiencia de más de 1000 años.

Por un momento dejó la compu sobre el futón y se asomó por la ventana,para mirar las estrellas n el cielo darse cuenta su mirada que estaba posada sobre el cielo estrellado se desvió hacia la casa ,la ventana de su cuarto daba en frente de otra ventana,que minutos después reconoció como ventana de lo que sería el cuarto de mirar detenidamente,enseguida la ve,casi automáticamente ella lo mira e intercambian miradas,él la mira como si nada y ella lo mira de reojo,luego se va.Él regresó hacia donde estaba,en el futón con la compu y ahí se quedó un rato hasta que se decidió por dormir.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando se levantó,como siempre suele hacer,bajó a la cocina,encontrandose con ás de él bajaba Yoh,aún dormido siendo arrastrado por escena le produce gracia y suelta una leve vez los cuatro reunidos para desayunar,Anna se pone a debatir con Tamao sobre los preparativos de la reunión,quería todo a lo grande para impresionar al ''invitado'' de esa noche,vaya uno a saber por qué motivos,mientras Yoh aún adormilado comía y Hao,sin prestar atención,solo se limitaba a terminar su desayuno para subir a vestirse.

Como era sábado,no había mucho que hacer realmente,así que decidió muy divertido ver como Yoh entrenaba en el jardín horas después de que Yoh terminara su entrenamiento,y quedando agotadísimo,Hao tenía pensado volverse a su cuarto,pero Anna lo detiene y frustra sus planes enviándolo con Yoh a hacer las compras para la cena de esa misma noche mientras Tamao preparaba té para la dueña de la pensió bufó molesto e Yoh soltó un profundo suspiro demostrando cansancio,se levantó pesadamente y fueron al super.

En todo el camino de ida fueron en silencio,hicieron las compras sin emitir palabra alguna y en el camino de vuelta Yoh iba cargando con todas las bolsas,mientras que Hao caminaba apenas delante de él despreocupadamente,hasta que finalmente Yoh no puede aguantarse más y rompe el silencio:

**_no seas malo,decime cómo es**

**_ya te dije,en la noche te vas a enterar y todos tus amiguitos también-**_concluyó relajadamente-_

Yoh solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir la marcha rumbo a casa,mientras Hao solo continuaba dándole la espalda con aire reservado.

Al llegar se encontraron con Tamao sirviendo té y Anna que se iba a la sala a ver televisión,típico de se acerca tímidamente para ayudar a Yoh con las bolsas y las lleva a la cocina,Yoh sube a su cuarto a darse un largo descanso y Hao se deja caer sobre el sofá.Sin darse cuenta se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Charlotte,pero luego le restó importancia,a fin de cuentas no era algo que realmente le incumbiera.

Cerca de la hora de que llegaran los demás,a eso de las 7:30,Anna ordena a Tamao que comience a preparar la eso le recordó a Hao el asunto y enseguida fue a su cuarto,se iba acercando poco a poco la hora y como no tenía mucho que hacer decidió arreglarse,pocas eran las veces,escasísimas,que se arreglaba para una ocación ''importante''.No supo por qué pero la visita de la chica lo tenía de muy buen ía quedar muy bien,así que se puso lo mejor para lucirse,una camisa color rojo sangre,con los dos tres primeros botones abiertos y un pantalón negro de vestir,que le quedaba muy ó su largo y castaño pelo en una cola y se puso un pendiente en la oreja izquierda con un dije de una estrella.

Tocaron el ó que ya estaban llegando los chicos,así que bajó,en cualquier momento venía ella y quería lo vio tan arreglado y entre risas le preguntó:

**_¿por qué tan elegante? no me digas que esta noche te vas a tirar a una de las chicas-**_suelta una sonora carcajada-_

**_¿qué decís?me arreglé porque hay que dar una buena impresión cuando el invitado llegue-**_respondió con aire de reserva-_

Los que habían llegado eran Horo Horo con su hermana,la que a Hao le caía tan mal porque siempre se mostraba babosa con él,como muriéndose por su atenció ésta le saludó,ni la miró.A los dos minutos cayó Ren con su hermana Jun;intocable para él por…obvias razones,sin mencionar que esa noche su atención estaba puesta en otro objetivo,o más bien,en otra Manta junto con Ryu,poco a poco la pensión se iba llenando de gente,el último en llegar antes de Charlotte fue Lyserg.

Por más increíble que parezca,ya todos estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de Hao,ya era poca principio,con ayuda y consenso de Yoh para con ellos fue posible esta aceptación,algo que costó un poco al comienzo,luego,con el tiempo y viendo con sus propios ojos que ya no volvería a ser el de antes,se fueron adaptando a él,o mejor dicho,le ayudaron a adaptarse a ellos,hasta lograr lo que hoy se podía ver en aquella pensión.

Habiendo llegado todos,Yoh se dispuso a captar la atención de todos para comunicar sonriente la gran llegada de un invitado especial:

**_bueno muchachos…la verdad que fue una cosa inesperada que se dio a última hora,pero que los alegrará muchísimo-**_hizo un silencio suspensivo-_**esta noche tendremos a un invitado especial…**

**_¿invitado?¿quién?-**_intervino Horo Horo-_

**_se trata de nuestro nuevo vecino,que vive al lado…y a Hao se le ocurrió traerlo para darle la bienvenida-**_concluye sonriente-_

_*todos miran inquisidoramente a Hao,que estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la sala*_

**_¿hacía falta que lo dijeras,hermanito?-**_preguntó con una sarcástica sonrisa-_

Al momento de que Yoh concluyera con sus palabras,sonó el timbre,anunciando la llegada de la persona en cuestió se puso ansioso y quiso ir a abrirle el portón,pero Yoh se le adelantó corriendo contento al portó le quedó más remedio que seguirle los Yoh llegó,no pudo aguantar la ansiedad y antes de que Hao llegara,abrió.Cuando vio,se llevó una gran sorpresa,más bien un grandísimo susto,haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

**_¡uwaaaaaaaaahh! ¿q…quién s…sos vos?-**_preguntó temblando-_

**_Charlotte Rubinstein,la vecina de al lado-**_respondió mirándolo de reojo-_

**_¿vecina?-**_inquirió sorprendido-_

**_ya veo,no te dijeron nada ¿verdad?-**_dedujo sin despegarle la mirada-_

**_estee….no-**_la mirada de la chica lo ponía nervioso-_

**_curioso…sos igual a él-**_se le acerca un poco más para verlo con curiosidad-_

_*Hao aparece de lo más tranquilo*_

**_¿igual? nah…le falta mucho carisma para ser igual a mí-**_suelta una carcajada-_

**_engreído…-**_susurró ella mientras se le acercaba-_

**_por cierto,él es mi hermanito…Yoh,somos gemelos como te habrás dado cuenta**

**_claro-**_afirmó de poca gana la pelinegra-_

**_ehh…¿seguro que no hace nada?-**_le preguntó Yoh a Hao entre susurros mirando con duda a la chica-_

_-se da vuelta y se le acerca de repente-_**quedate tranquilo,que no muerdo-**_concluyó la chica con una leve sonrisa-_

**_ummm…bueno,ok-**_en ese momento dejó de tenerle miedo-_

A continuación los tres entraron para presentar a Charlotte ante las expectativas de los demá permanecía tranquilo e Yoh estaba algo inquieto,Charlotte por su lado se mostraba muy seria y segura,o eso la vieron,todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y las chicas,cada una tuvo una reacción distinta;Anna se mostraba inmutable,Tamao algo temerosa,Pillica muy desconfiada fulminando a Charlotte con la mirada,lo cual no logró efecto alguno y Jun se quedó pasmada vié evitar un silencio incómodo Yoh la presentó cortésmente e iniciaron la cena.

Como Charlotte no sabía como integrarse al entorno,se sentó entre los gemelos en vez en cuando se cruzaban susurros y miradas en torno a la invitada;sin evitar que cenaran animadamente,o al menos eso parecí miró detenidamente las reacciones de los demás en torno a ella,no le gustaba la idea de que la chica se pusiera incómoda solo por las miradas curiosas de los otros,conocía muy bien esas la miró más detenidamente,para comprobar que ella no parecía una mala persona,sino que notó algo de incomodidad en su rostro,mientras ella comía le dio algo de pena verla así,quiso ayudarla charlando con ella,transmitiéndole su típica simpatía.

**_no te preocupes,confía en ellos que no son malas personas…como sos ''nueva'' en el grupo,sienten algo de curiosidad,pero descuida que te aceptarán enseguida-**_le regala una cálida sonrisa-_

_-lo mira de reojo,con algo de sorpresa,luego le sonrió-_**gracias…**

**_creeme,te llevarás muy bien con ellos…**

**_si vos lo decís…está bien-**_se lleva un bocado,menos tensa-_

A todo esto Hao no dejaba de mirarla,tenía los ojos clavados en ella,contemplándola detenidamente,sin que la susodicha lo hacía un buen rato no había notado lo bien arreglada que estaba con ese vestido negro tan ajustado que le marcaban bastante sus atributos,con finísimos tirantes que descansaban sobre sus sus ojos se desviaron a la espalda de la chica,donde su pelo largo y sedoso caía naturalmente,dejando que solo un mechón adornara sensualmente su hombro dirigió su mirada al esbelto cuello,de donde desembocaba la clavícula y de ella los de que ella notara algo,enseguida subió la mirada para ver detenidamente su rostro,rasgos relajados,delicados y labios,de un rojo bermellón resaltaban por su piel blanca y imaginarlo,sus ojos se cruzaron con los profundos de ella,que ahora lo miraban de forma esos labios rojos salió una voz sensual y atrayente que lo despertó de su trance.

**_¿se puede saber qué tanto me estás mirando?-**_lo miró fijamente a los ojos-_

**_nada,te miraba por lo linda que sos-**_reposa su rostro sobre la palma de su mano con su mejor sonrisa seductora-_

**_no seas idiota-**_soltó cortándole el rostro-_

_*Yoh y Horo se quedan mirando de reojo,Manta y Lyserg con la boca abierta,el resto no se da por enterado*_

Los muchachos esperaban que Hao reaccionara,pero éste solo se limitó a hacer silencio,sonriendo no pasó nada,los que habían presenciado la cortada de rostro,continuaron con lo abrió la boca como para decir algo,pero mejor fue no decir por su lado,siguió cenando Yoh miró a Hao con cara de:''¿qué te pasa?'',éste le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia.

Y así pasó el rato,todos concluyeron con la cena felizmente para luego dar lugar al de imaginar que el asunto terminaría ahí,Hao volvió a la carga con Charlotte,que ya se la veía ó acercarse a ella con postura seductora,tratando de mirarla a los ojos,para decirle suavemente:

**_sos hermosa ¿lo sabías?¿cómo pude ser tan despistado como para no darme cuenta antes? realmente estaba ciego-**_intenta acercarse más pero ella no lo permite-_

**_ni se te ocurra…además,estás invadiendo mi espacio personal,por lo que te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu lugar ¿ok?-**_lo aleja con una sola mano sin mirarlo-_

**_como gustes preciosa-**_le regala una sonrisa juguetona-_

Disimuladamente,Yoh intercambió miradas amonestadoras con Hao,quien sonriente le pronunció con los labios:''una chica muy difícil…''.

Una vez que todo concluyó,Charlotte anunció que ya era la hora de irse,declarando que la había pasado bien,a pesar de ciertas ''interferencias'',haciendo con ello una obvia referencia a Hao,cosa que hizo que Yoh soltara accidentalmente una leve esto,Tamao se dispuso a acompañ ,las chicas se reunieron entre ellas a hablar de sus cosas y los chicos salieron al jardín,para contemplar el cielo estrellado.

Para romper el silencio,sin rodeos Horo Horo encaró a Hao con una pregunta que incomodaría a más de uno.

**_¿por qué tan cerca de la chica durante toda la velada?**

**_¿y por qué me lo preguntas?¿acaso te molesta?-**_devolvió con otra pregunta mordazmente-_

**-no,pero juraría que casi te le tiras encima-**_esboza una pícara sonrisa-_

**_no es mi culpa,la muy descarada está como para chuparse los dedos…-**_alegó con expresión de deseo,mordiéndose el labio-_

**_¿en serio? no te conocía esos gustos**

_*todos estallaron en risas*_

**_pero no me vas a negar que está buena ¿no?-**_lo mira con picardía-_

**_no te lo niego jeje…pero a lo que realmente voy es que quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones**

**_uy,ya le dio curiosidad jaja-**_se acerca a los demás como para decir un secreto-_**¿quieren saber?**

**_¡siiii!-**_respondieron todos menos Ren-_

**_bueno…digamos que comenzó a parecerme interesante y estuve pensando que no estaría mal divertirme un poco-**_lanza una mirada insinuante a todos-_

**_si es así,no creo que la tengas fácil-**_objetó Horo en tono socarrón-_

**_¿querés apostar Horito?-**_lo desafió con una sonrisa maliciosa-_

**_seguro…-**_rodó los ojos incrédulo,dejando escapar una risita burlona-_

**_claro que sí,nadie se resiste a mis encantos-**_esboza una de sus mejores sonrisas cautivadoras-_

_*todos sueltan un resoplido con molestia por el último comentario de su parte*_

**_sí,como no…ya te quiero ver**

**_no te preocupes,vas a ver que fácil va a ser para mí-**_se levanta del suelo y se va-_

El resto de los muchachos se quedan mirándolo con incredulidad,notaron que estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedería,como les fastidiaba un poco de él;pero no tenía remedio,por lo que le restaron se habían acostumbrado a su carácter tan seguro y soberbio.

Después de aquello,cada quien se fue a su casa,puesto que se estaba haciendo se dedicó a recoger lo que quedó en la mesa,Anna se fue a oír la radio a su cuarto e Yoh solo se quedó afuera meditando,vaya uno a saber de qué,antes de irse a dormir.

Hao estaba en su cuarto,sentado sobre el borde del alféizar de la ventana, se le dibujó una sonrisa malévola indicando que se le acababa de ocurrir una ''grandiosa'' esa sonrisa se dijo a sí mismo susurrando:

**_no tienen idea de lo que avecina…esto solo recién comienza…**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bueno,después de un arduo trabajo de reescribir el capítulo anterior,acá les traigo nuevamente el capítulo 2 del fic que estaban esperando leer una vez más por su paciencia y su apoyo,les prometo que prontamente les traeré resubido el tercer capítulo y todos los demás capítulos siguientes,para continuar cuanto antes en donde me vi obligada a las respectivas disculpas por la tardanza,me despido de ustedes por ahora,volviendo a leernos en el próximo capí por su paciencia! Nos vemos mis queridos lectores y gracias a Naty,que siempre me ha apoyado y alentado a resubir mi amado a todos!.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos mis lectores nuevamente,como siempre les traigo esta vez el tercer capítulo de este genial fic resubido para y únicamente ustedes (mencionando también por el placer que me produce escribirlo,el cual disfruto y me río mientras lo hago).No tengo mucho que agregar,más que disculparme y recompensarlos por la larga demora,que en parte se debe a flojera xD y otros asuntos de por medio que me han dificultado un poco el asunto de adelantar lo más rápido posible todo el trabajo pendiente.

Sin más para agregar,ahora los dejo que disfruten del tercer capí !

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•** Tentaciones**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**Cap.3:''Un mal comienzo para una conquista''**

Con esa idea que maquinaba su cabeza se fue a dormir,esperando ansiosamente el día siguiente para ponerse manos a la obra.

Yoh por su lado,ya sospechaba que algo se traería tarde o temprano,lo conocía muy bien,una vez que se le ocurría algo,dificilmente desistía,o más bien,jamás se rendía hasta lograrlo.

Cuando el día llegó,Hao se vistió y apurado desayunó.Al terminar,se iba corriendo para salir,pero antes de que saliera de la pensión Yoh le pregunta,tratando de averiguar que tramaba.

**_¿a dónde vas tan apurado?**

**_no te puedo decir…ahora vengo-**_respondió esquivo y se fue-_

Yoh se quedó mirando la puerta por donde se había ido Hao sin decir ni una sola palabra mientras Anna desayunaba en silencio,sin importarle rato llegó Manta,como acostumbraba,esta vez preguntando por qué Hao salía con mucha prisa,Yoh solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que contestarle.

Estuvo un buen rato sin aparecer,cuando finalmente lo hizo,entró en silencio,para que nadie lo viera,trayendo consigo una misteriosa silencio trató de ir hasta su cuarto,pero para su desgracia,cuando estaba cruzando la sala en puntas de pie,Anna lo descubre y sin perder tiempo lo interroga:

**_¿se puede saber por qué te fuiste así?me hacía falta alguien para que haga las tareas de la casa-**_se cruza de brazos con molestia-_

**_¿por eso me lo preguntas?¿acaso no se hace cargo Tamao?-**_refutó molesto-_

**_¿y qué llevas ahí?**

**_eso no te importa…ahora si me disculpas,voy a subir a mi cuarto**

_*Anna hace ademán de detenerlo pero Yoh interviene*_

**_dejalo Annita…no pasa nada**

**_pero Yoh…**

**_no te preocupes,no trama nada malo-**_forma su clásica sonrisa con sus labios-_

Ese día Hao estaba un poco esquivo y encerrado en su cuarto,nadie tenía idea de qué le pasaba ni qué estaba haciendo ahí dentro,incluso habían venido Horo y Len de visita y nada,seguía ahí,se preguntaban si tenía que ver con lo que charlaron la noche anterior.

Sin que nadie lo advirtiera,Hao finalmente salió y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta para salir de nuevo,Yoh no dijo nada porque algo ya imaginaba,Manta lo miraba extrañado y Horo confundido le preguntó a Yoh:

**_¿y este a dónde va corriendo?**

**_la verdad…ni idea,estuvo así todo el día desde muy temprano,pero creo imaginar por qué-**_soltó su típica risita-_

**_¿y no lo vas a decir?-**_se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta-_

**_no…-**_negó sonriente provocando que el otro le lance una mirada fulminante-_**¿por qué mejor no vamos a ver?-**_sugirió con la misma sonrisa-_

**_¿y qué estamos esperando?-**_cambió su gesto de molestia por uno lleno de expectativa-_

De inmediato Yoh los llevó al cuarto de Hao para asomarse por la í pudieron ver que Hao estaba esperando frente al portón de la casa de Charlotte,con lo que parecía ser un paquete,que suponían que sería para estaban mirando desde la ventana expectantes e Yoh tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro,había confirmado sus sospechas.

Y ahí se encontraba él,parado frente al portón con un paquete de color negro con estrellas doradas en la mano,debatiéndose si tocar el timbre o no,pero enseguida tomó valor y tocó con ó a que abriera,desde la ventana mientras tanto los chicos miraban divertidos,esperando para ver qué sucedería.

Charlotte por fin abrió el portón encontrándose con Hao,que la estaba esperando sonriente.Eñña no se imaginaba que él volvería de nuevo a verla y menos con un quedó mirándolo con suspicacia de brazos estaba por preguntarle para qué había venido él se le acerca con actitud super segura,como siempre era típico en un chico tan arrogante como él y sin darle tiempo a hablar le dice sacando su tono más sensual:

**_como lo de anoche no funcionó,creí que lo mejor sería compensarlo con un regalo-**_concluye regalándole una de sus sonrisas encantadoras-_

Ella no dijo nada,solo se quedó viéndolo de reojo sin entender,él con la misma sonrisa le extendió la mano para darle el regalo,ella hace ademán de aceptar el chicos,cada vez más asomados esperando el gran momento,Horo Horo se preguntaba si lo lograrí aceptó el regalo,era el momento perfecto,el momento imaginado,hasta que Hao lo arruinó por completo con una acción totalmente bien ella tuvo el paquete en sus manos,él se le acerca de improviso dando tan solo un paso para tener su rostro casi pegado al de ella,logrando que sus labios rozaran ligeramente los de tomó la acción como un acto de invasión a su espacio tomó tan desprevenida que su primera reacción fue de sorpresa y luego le dio una cachetada para sacárselo de encima.

El cachetazo fue tal que hasta a los chicos les dolió.Enfurecida,sin decir nada,entró a su casa dando un portazo.

Como creyeron que ya había sido suficiente espectáculo,decidieron bajar para ver cómo le había ido a Hao después de tremenda fue el primero en bajar corriendo,no quería imaginar cómo debería debió estar él después de eso.

Los demás se quedaron en la sala e Yoh fue a recibirlo,cuando lo vio,su primer impulso fue reírse,pero se contuvo por que el otro estaba muy enfadado y frustrado,con una mano marcada en su mejilla le dijo nada a Yoh,solo le lanzó una mirada asesina y luego retomó su marcha para ir a su cuarto,diciendo entre dientes:

**_no entiendo…le compro un regalo,voy con la mejor de las intenciones ¡casi regalado!-**_suelta un bufido lleno de rabia-_

Yoh alcanzó a escucharlo,tratando de calmarlo le dijo:

**_y tirársele encima para robarle un beso así tan descaradamente ¿no cuenta como motivo suficiente para darte semejante cachetada?**

**_¡callatee! nadie te dijo que dijeras nada-**_voltea para asesinarlo con la mirada-_

**_pero sabes que tengo razón-**_sonríe con autosuficiencia-_

**_¿y con eso qué?no entiendo qué salió mal…ninguna chica se resiste a eso cuando lo hago-**_refunfuñó fastidiado-_

**_es que ella debe ser diferente…seguro que no le gusta que la traten como tratas a todas**

**_¿y cómo queres que la trate? decime,vos que sabes tanto de este tema-**_inquirió sarcásticamente-_

**_tal vez…deberías ser más delicado,menos impulsivo,es que te le acercas tanto que pareciera que la acosas**

**_¿acosarla?¿yo?nada que ver**

**_haceme caso,si no cambias la forma de acercarte a ella,esto va a empeorar-**_le advirtió poniéndose serio-_**creeme,no te va a gustar saber cómo va a terminar si seguís así**

Hao dio media vuelta,haciendo que no lo escuchaba y subió a su cuarto para idear otro plan,ya era consciente de que el asunto se pondría difícil,pero aún no se daría por vencido tan rá seguro que por un método u otro lo conseguirí solo se quedó viéndolo como subía,rogando que lo haya escuchado y que en algún momento lo que lo que le dijo Yoh sobre ser delicado y menos impulsivo no pasó desapercibido por él,esas palabras le dieron otra idea,que para él debía ser infalible,tenía que ser la solución a su rostro se vio adornado por otra sonrisa cómplice,estaba segurísimo de que esta vez funcionaría,pero para no apresurarse demasiado,decidió tomarse más tiempo hasta el día siguiente,cuando las aguas se hayan calmado,para efectuar su nuevo plan.

Mientras tanto,a Charlotte se le estaba pasando el enfado de hace unos pocos minutos,se encontraba en su cuarto tratando de calmarse (entiéndase calmarse por la acción de maldecir,insultar,para descargar el enojo).Logrado finalmente aquello,repara en el obsequio que él se había tomado la molestia de intriga la ía saber qué demonios había en el tomó de muy mal humor,como quien no quiere la cosa y lo abrió,pensando que se trataría de un regalo vulgar para ella,pero cuando lo vio por sí misma,su cara de enojo y desagrado cambió por sus manos tenía un fino y hermoso collar plateado,con un dije de una estrella color rojo,que resplandecía como los rubíes.A la chica se le encogió el corazón y se le encendieron las el fino y hermoso regalo junto a sus joyas murmuró para sí misma ''idiota…ir y hacer estas cosas''.

Y así sucedió,para el nuevo día Hao decidió tomarse las cosas con más calma,no era propio de él alterarse por una situación así,creía que estando absolutamente tranquilo podría manejarlo perfectamente.

Yoh aún pensaba que Hao tal vez había entendido tras haber escuchado sus palabras cuando notó su aparente calma.

Mientras todo transcurría como siempre en la pensión,él permanecía en su cuarto relajado,sentado sobre el alféizar de la ventana observando detenidamente la casa vecina,en la que parecía no haber como si esperara algo.

Iba a desviar su mirada cuando de repente ve que Charlotte sale de la casa,enseguida bajó y salió como un rayo para alcanzarla,Yoh no entendía nada cuando lo vio salir corriendo más apurado que nunca,Anna como siempre estaba mirando la televisión,ajena a cuanto sucedía a su alrededor,o eso parecí se le acerca para preguntarle,con expresión de absoluta confusión:

**_Annita…¿tenes idea de a dónde va?**

**_creo que va a ver a la chica esa…la vecina-**_suelta despreocupada sin despegar la vista del televisor-_**qué necio**

**_¿ah?¿y cómo sabes eso Annita?**

**_Yoh…-**_desvía la vista para mirarlo fijamente-_**no te diste cuenta ¿verdad?**

**_¿darme cuenta de qué?no entiendo-**_frunció el seño cada vez más confundido-_

**_sos un despistado…es tan obvio,le gusta la chica**

**_¡ah! claro…sí,le gusta la chica,por eso quiere conquistarla,ya sabes,como siempre hace con todas la que le gusta**

**_no,no me estoy refiriendo a eso…a él…realmente le gusta la chica**

**_¿eh? Annita..estás queriendo decir que…**

**_sí Yoh…**

**_¿¡que está enamorado!? ¿¡de ella!?-**_concluye con cara de sorpresa-_

**_así es**

**_enamorado…¿Hao?¿quién lo diría?-**_soltó una suave carcajada,recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial-_

Fuera de la pensión Hao iba corriendo para alcanzar a Charlotte,a quien tenía más la estaba alcanzando,cuando logró verla gritó para que ésta volteara para verlo y í sucedió.Se quedó parada,con cara de sorpresa y disgusto,no pudiendo creer que después de semejante cachetada que le propició tuviera la osadía de seguir viéndola.

Llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba y se paró delante,hizo un breve silencio para recuperarse de la agitación,ella lo miraba con desconfianza imaginándose lo que se vení quería irse lo antes posible,ya que llevaba mucha prisa,le dijo con tono imperativo:

**_dale que no tengo mucho tiempo…¿qué queres?**

**_bueno,con respecto a lo de ayer,te pido mil disculpas,realmente no quería hacerlo…fue un pequeño desliz**

**_sí,como no-**_susurró por lo bajo con sarcasmo-_**¿y bien? anda al punto**

**_estuve pensando en algo para reparar el daño producido y por ello me tomé la molestia de escribirlo para demostrarte lo mucho que lo siento y lo que en verdad pienso de vos…**

**_¿eh?¿escribirlo?**

**_fui un poco grosero y para serte sincero,después de lo que pasó me sentí mal**

**_un poco grosero,claro…-**_refunfuñó con disgusto-_

**_creo que debí ser más cortés y delicado con una chica tan preciosa como vos…-**_le regala una encantadora sonrisa con mirada seductora-_**por esa razón quiero recitarte algo que yo mismo escribí-**_saca de un bolsillo un papel y lo desdobla-_

**_¿qué?¿me va a recitar un poema?-**_lo mira extrañada-_

**_ejem…-**_se aclara la voz antes de comenzar-_**bueno,acá va:**

**A la luz de las estrellas una noche me dormí**

**Y soñé que eran tus ojos los que me miraban a mí…**

*****_breve silencio,observando la cara de estupefacción de la chica*_

**Admiro con un poco de estupor,**

**a tu sincero corazón.**

**Y tu hermosura…¡ay tu hermosura!**

**que despierta en mí tremenda calentura…**

Antes de que él siguiera,ella le proporciona otra cachetada,no quería oír lo próximo que dijera,ya tuvo lo que hizo luego fue irse enfurecida,a los gritos.

Él volvió a la pensión sin decir una palabra,Yoh lo recibió en silenció,hasta que quizo preguntarle qué le pasó,cuando apenas abrió la boca para decir nada,Hao lo calla musitando con fastidio:

**_no preguntes-**_lo fulmina con la mirada-_

**_supongo que…te salió mal de nuevo ¿verdad?-**_inquirió temeroso-_

**_no salió como esperaba,eso es todo…-**_respondió esquivamente para luego hacer ademán de retirarse-_

**_¿pero tanto te gusta?**

**_no tengo ganas de hablar ahora-**_le da la espalda dirigiéndose a las escaleras-_

**_¡lo sabía! te gusta mucho…¡estás enamorado!-**_exclama con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro-_

**_¿queeé?¿¡cómo se te ocurre!?-**_se pone rojo como un foco de navidad-_

**_jaja estás rojo como un tomate-**_estalló en risitas-_

**_¡ahhhh! dejá de decir estupideces ¿¡queres!?-**_sube las escaleras a toda prisa-_

**_lo voy a tomar como un sí Haito-**_suelta una risa burlona-_

**_¡no jodas!-**_entró a su cuarto furioso y cerró la puerta de un portazo-_

**_una de dos: o está enamorado y no lo quiere admitir o no se da cuenta de lo que siente-**_suelta una de sus típicas carcajadas-_

Una vez más,Hao se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto,frustradísimo por el resultado obtenido,tenía deseos de lograrlo,nunca renunciaba a sus propios retos que se imponía a sí mismo con las chicas,jamás le tocó una tan difícil como Charlotte,por esa misma razón,por ser un verdadero reto para él,no quería renunciar,pero también lo hacía por otra razón en el fondo comenzaba a sentir un interés significativo por la chica,pero esto siempre terminaba ignorándolo o declarándolo como absurdo,no se veía capaz de enamorarse o de sentir verdadero afecto por una ás estuvo en sus planes o por lo menos no lo tuvo en ía;aunque estimara a Yoh como su querido hermanito y muy en el fondo a los demás,para sí mismo,impidiéndole ver más allá de sí mismo,las infinitas posibilidades de encontrar al amor.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus reflecciones que no escuchó que Tamao llamaba a su puerta anunciando que la cena estaba estaba metido en sus pensamientos que no tuvo noción de la hora que supo,se sorprendió,no tenía idea de que había pasado tanto tiempo desde lo ocurrido hasta ese momento.

Con cero ganas de cenar,bajó de todos modos sin articular ó cualquier comentario y cenó en por momentos lo miraba de reojo,con un poco de pena,por un lado el que no pueda lograr inmediatamente lo que con tanto deseo quiere y por otro lado,la insistencia que le ía firmemente que si Hao continuaba haciéndolo de forma tan descarada terminaría muy también que a lo próximo que haga y le salga mal,no dudaría en intervenir para frenar la ansiedad de su terco hermano.

Luego de una silenciosa cena;poco habitual,cada quien se retira a alguna parte de la pensión para luego ir a como siempre,en su cuarto,Yoh deambulando por la pensión y Hao sentado sobre el suelo,en el jardín trasero,observando absorto el cielo estrellado.

No quería pensar en nada,al menos no por ese momento,solo quería disfrutar de la tranquilidad,del silencio,hasta que de improvisto se le aparece Yoh,para luego sentarse a su lado y mirar las estrellas también.

Ambos miraban el cielo,en absoluto silencio,ninguno quería sacar al otro de su admiración por las brillantes estrellas que iluminaban el oscuro como a Yoh le pareció demasiada monotonía,creyó que era conveniente iniciar una conversación con su hermano,con un tema que no le irritara,para hacer más amena la charla fraternal.

**_parece que las estrellas de esta noche son hermosas ¿no?-**_dijo sin despegar la mirada del cielo-_

**_sí-**_respondió sin desviar la mirada como su hermano-_

**_y hace bastante calor ¿no crees?-**_ahora miraba a Hao-_

**_no,para mí está perfecto-**_contestó con la mirada aún centrada en las estrellas-_

**_ah…mañana es lunes y tengo que a esas odiosas clases-**_suspira desanimadamente-_

**_bueno,culpa mía no es,si hubieras estudiado como se debe no estarías yendo ahora a esas clases de verano-**_ahora miraba a Yoh con su rostro apoyado en la palma de su mano con languidez-_

**_tenes razón,pero no tenes idea de lo mucho que cuesta estudiar todo eso**

**_seguro,para una cabecita como la tuya es evidente que te resulte tan difícil-**_le afirma con aires de superioridad-_

**_¿qué estás insinuando?**

**_¿yo? nada hermanito-**_le responde con inocencia fingida marca Hao Asakura-_

**_como sea…cambiando de tema,ahora quisiera hablar sobre tus sentimientos sobre esa chica-**_una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro-_

**_¿eh?-**_pone cara de desentendido-_

**_sabes muy bien de que hablo,así que no te hagas**

**_uff..te dije que no tengo ganas de hablar justamente de eso-**_se cruza de brazos y rueda los ojos hacia un lado-_

**_¿por qué? hablar de estas cosas no es tan malo como parece**

**_pero yo no quiero hacerlo,simplemente no tengo el deseo de hablar de esos asuntos-**_frunce el ceño y le da la espalda-_

**_¿por qué no queres hablar de ello?¿acaso pasa algo?-**_pregunta comenzando a sospechar-_

**_¿y qué te dice que pasó algo?-**_se da la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos con suspicacia-_

**_no te apenes…podes contármelo,no pienos decírselo a nadie-**_le regala una sonrisa llena de confianza-_

**_arghh…detesto cuando me miras así,te salís con la tuya**

**_entonces ¿me vas a contar?**

**_sí sí…pero quiero que me escuches bien,esto no sale de acá-**_se le acerca peligrosamente para clavarle la mirada-_**si me entero de que alguien más lo sabe…te carbonizo ¿oíste hermanito?-**_se aleja de Yoh de golpe-_

**_ehjejeje sí…**

**_bueno…me pasa que…-**_comienza a sonrojarse-_

**_¿te pasa qué?-**_lo mira detenidamente-_

**_pasa que yo…-**_toma aire por un momento,poniéndose más rojo-_**nunca estuve enamorado…-**_soltó con rapidez-_

**_¿nunca?¿ni una sola vez?-**_lo mira perplejo-_

**_jamás-**_declaró esquivamente tratando de ocultar su rostro enrojecido-_

**_ahora entiendo…supongo que en aquel momento también debió ser difícil que alguien se te acerque**

**_no me hagas recordar esos tiempos ¿queres?-**_sugirió sarcásticamente-_

**_bueno…sabiendo esto,me vas a afirmar que sentís algo por ella ¿verdad?**

**_¡por favor!¿qué cosas decís?-**_negó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo-_

**_¿entonces qué?**

**_claro que no te voy a negar que me agrada mucho su carácter tan difícil,eso lo encuentro irresistible en una chica…solo quiero seducirla un poco,ver hasta donde llego**

**_sí,para luego echar todo a la basura…¿no?-**_completó lleno de sarcasmo,algo que sorprendió a Hao-_

**_¿y eso?¿desde cuándo sos sarcástico? yo no dije que le rompería el corazón,tampoco soy un desalmado-**_acotó sintiéndose ofendido-_

**_¡ah! entonces sí te importa**

**_bueno…es que no es realmente mala,no se lo merece**

**_y las demás sí ¿o me equivoco?**

**_bueno…ninguna de ellas es perfecta,entendelo**

**_como quieras…pero te voy a dar un consejo,si llegara a interesarte y deseas que tenga una buena impresión tuya,tenes que darle algo especial,algo que llegue a su corazón,como una linda melodía romántica ¿entendes?**

**-**_le cambia la cara tras oír sus palabras-_**Yoh…**

**_¿qué?**

**_acabas de darme una idea-**_se le dibuja una gran sonrisa de complicidad-_**¡gracias hermanito!-**_lo abraza y se va a dormir-_

Después de lo último que le dijo,Yoh no entendió nada de lo que quería decir con una idea,se preguntaba si acaso se le había ocurrido algo decente.

Al día siguiente todo comenzó como era normal en la pensión,todos desayunaban en la mañana como siempre e Yoh se iba a sus respectivas clases de mala Yoh salía,realmente no había mucho que hacer después,Hao se la pasaba en su cuarto o deambulando por la pensión aburrido y Anna se pasaba el día bebiendo té con Tamao,pero ese día Hao estaba diferente,parecía más contento de lo normal y este comportamiento no pasó desapercibido por nadie,Tamao fue la primera en notarlo,pero como era costumbre en ella no decir nada,así fue,no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Como Anna vio que él no tenía nada que hacer,lo mandó a hacer las compras al super,pensando que con eso lograría fastidiarlo,como siempre suele hacer con él,pero la reacción fue inesperada,no tuvo molestia alguna y simplemente aceptó la orden yéndose contento,solo en ese momento Anna pudo notar que estaba distinto,e intuyó que eso era señal de que tramaba de costumbre,se reservó sus preguntas y volvió a su lugar con Tamao.

Al rato volvió con el mismo humor y de lo más tranquilo dejó todo en la cocina,acto seguido se retira a su dos se quedaron mirándolo sin decir nada.

Ya cayendo la tarde,Yoh regresaba,concluyendo una vez más una jornada llena de arduo lo acompañaba,ya que casualmente iba de visita a la pensión y se cruzaron en el charlando amigablemente como ellos llegar,Tamao los recibe con una taza de té.Se sentaron un rato,ya en la sala,porque sabían que el descanso no les duraría mucho y Anna pondría a Yoh a entrenar.

El resto de la tarde prosiguió como todas las tardes de verano,sumida en la monotonía y la quietud,cálida,sin agitaciones,a lo igual que en la pensió en el jardín trasero controlando a Yoh y Tamao en la cocina realizando las tareas hogareñas,mientras que Hao solo esperaba,esperaba que esta vez su plan saliera satisfactoriamente como imaginaba,tan confiadamente como sus planes anteriores,fallidos.

Las horas siguientes a esa tarde pasaron tranquilamente también,de forma lenta,Hao parecía ponerse impaciente,quería que el esperado momento llegara cuanto antes,pero para ello tenía que ser paciente.

Después de la cena,todos se fueron a dormir,todos menos Hao,que se sercionaba de que los demás estuvieran eso,bajó cuidadosamente con la guitarra;sí,se las había ingeniado para conseguirse una para su siguiente plan,escalón por escalón,en sumo silencio,luego cruzó la sala de estar en puntas de pie sosteniendo la guitarra como podía,tratando de no hacer el mínimo logró cruzar y llegar al recibidor,conteniendo el aliento se acercó a la puerta y la abrió muy lentamente,para que no rechinara y salió.A todo esto,no se había percatado antes de que Yoh aún no se había dormido y que lo vio solo pensó que lo próximo que hiciera,el resultado no sería nada bueno,si así sucedía,tendría que intervenir por él para evitar un posible desastre.

Hao se plantó delante de la casa de Charlotte una vez más con guitarra en mano,eran como las 2:30 de la llamó a gritos,casi despertando a todo el se asomó por una de las ventanas delanteras de la casa y se llevó flor de sorpresa cuando encontró a Hao parado frente al portón con la puso cara de ''WTF?''sin decir ni una sola él la vio asomada por la ventana,muy sonriente la saluda y señalando la guitarra que llevaba consigo,le dice a media voz:

**_disculpa que te despierte a esta hora,pero realmente necesito hacer esto,no me gusta que todo esto se quede así sin arreglar…lo que hice antes estuvo fuera de lugar;lo admito,es que en realidad la poesía y esas cosas no son lo mío-**_declaró tratando de ser modesto-_**y creo,que para estos casos,lo mejor es arreglarlo con algo especial,único,que le encanta a todas las mujeres…una dulce melodía romántica que les llegue al corazón-**_hizo ademán de tomar la guitarra-_

**_¿terminaste con tu discurso? me quiero ir a dormir-**_inquirió con fastidio-_

**_claro…pero aún no llega lo mejor-**_toma la guitarra y comienza a tocar-_

La verdad que no tocaba nada mal,pero cantando…,unos minutos después todos en la pensión se despertaron y Anna fue la primera en levantarse y asomarse por una ventana para ordenar a gritos que Hao se calle y se vaya a estaba en el portón mirando avergonzado el espectáculo de su hermano y Tamao a su lado llena de vergüenza tapándose la cara,Charlotte no sabía a dónde esconderse,hasta que optó por gritarle que se calle,que es muy tarde y que todos deseaban dormir,lo cual era muy éste no le hizo caso,sin aguantarlo más comenzó a aventarle con lo primero que encontraba,para ver si así lograba callarlo,resultando en vano,ya que mientras tocaba esquivaba todo cuanto le lanzaba.

Para poner fin a esto,Charlotte se va,para luego salir de la casa,con una cubeta en la mano,él ve la cubeta sin entender para qué lo traía mientras seguía tocando hasta que ella,en tres zancadas,furiosísima,se le acerca con la cubeta y le lanza agua frí inmediato paró de tocar y se vio a sí mismo todo empapado y con frío,Anna cuando vio aquello dejó de gritar y solo esbozó una leve sonrisa de satisfacción,Tamao chilló de horror e Yoh no lo podía creer,tenía una cara de sorpresa mezclada con espanto,se imaginaba que después de eso se venía lo antes de entrar solo le gritó a Hao:

**_¡NO ME JODAS MÁS!**

Luego entró cerrando el portón y la puerta de un portazo enojadí por su lado,enfurecido y frustradísimo,sin añadir empapado,lanzó la guitarra a la nada y sin decir ni una palabra se volvió la pensión refunfuñando por lo pasó por al lado de Yoh,solo lo miró despectivamente y gritó:

**_¿¡qué miras idiota!?**

Siguió su marcha y entró para secarse e irse a no dijo nada,antes de entrar,pensó para sí mismo en voz baja:

**_esto se está poniendo feo,si no me meto y no los ayudo va a terminar muy mal,mejor mañana la voy a visitar y voy a hablar con ella seriamente,siento que debo intervenir por mi hermano y aclarar las cosas entre ellos…si no lo hago yo,no lo hace nadie**

Y concluyendo con aquello,decidió entrar para finalmente irse a dormir como todos los demás.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Y finalmente les entrego esta vez el tercer capítulo de este fic,espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo y resubirlo una vez más para ustedes,para los lectores de siempre y para los nuevos lectores que recién se están sumando a leer.

Vuelvo a agradecer a todos por su paciencia y apoyo,como siempre,que sin ustedes y su constante apoyo,nada de esto podría ser posible,por eso,les estoy eternamente agradecida.Y por supuesto,mucho de ese apoyo viene de Naty,que me alentó a resubirlo para que todos ustedes puedan disfrutar al leerlo y yo de escribirlo.Y eso es todo,nos estamos leyendo pronto en el próximo capí pronto!.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo! Acá como siempre,con el cuarto capítulo de esta atrapante historia (bueno para los que lo leen jeje :P).Por cierto,les voy a dar un pequeño adelanto para que vayan palpitando pronto la mejor parte de este fic,aproximadamente para el sexto o séptimo capítulo habrá escenitas fuertes,prontamente entenderán por qué se llama así este fic muajajajajaja :D

Sin más preámbulos,los invito a leer el siguiente capi,espero que lo disfruten tanto como el anterior,a lo igual que yo escribiéndolo .

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~.~.**Tentaciones**.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Cap. 4:''Acercamiento''**

Un día radiante y cálido comenzaba,parecía prometer ser una fantástica mañana para todo aquel que se despertaba con los agradables rayos del sol.

Esos mismos rayos,que lo iluminaban todo,se colaron por la ventana y a través de las delicadas cortinas,para bañar la habitación de luz matutina.

El calor le parecía confortante,por lo tanto no quería despertar,se sentía muy a gusto en la cama,pero de todas maneras ese placer que lo reconfortaba no le duró mucho,lentamente se fue despertando y cobró la noción de donde estaba y de lo que había ocurrido,pronto un malestar lo invadió,recordando que la madrugada no fue nada agradable,todo se había echado a perder con la maldijo a sí incorpora sobre el futón para quedar sentado,no sabía si levantarse y desayunar como si nada hubiese ocurrido o si se quedaba en su cuarto todo el día,no tenía deseos de que lo molesten realmente,estaba de muy mal final decidió bajar,el hambre le había ganado.

Con aborrecimiento bajó las escaleras para ir hasta la cocina,allí estaban Anna y Tamao,que preparaba el desayuno,la primera ni lo miró y la segunda prefirió no dirigirle la palabra,ya que él por su lado solo tenía una cara de pocos amigos bastante fue el último en llegar a la cocina,saludó a todos alegremente;incluyendo a Hao,pero éste ni le contestó,con eso Yoh supuso que estaba de malas y no le dijo nada.

Cuando todos terminaron,Hao dijo que se iría a dar unas vueltas por ahí solo y que luego volvería,como nadie le dijo nada,simplemente se retiró.Luego de que se fuera,Yoh le dice a su prometida antes de irse a sus respectivas clases:

**_Anna…estuve pensando en lo que pasó esta madrugada**

**_sí,que el desgraciado de Hao hizo un escándalo en plena calle,despertando a todos**

**_bueno…a juzgar por como van las cosas,creo que tendría que ayudarlo**

**_¿ayudarlo con qué?-**_inquiere con ligera irritación-_

**_dale Annita…no seas tan dura con él,le resulta difícil aún relacionarse con la gente,especialmente con una chica,jamás le sucedió algo así,no lo sabe manejar de otra manera**

**_entonces…¿qué vas a hacer?-**_cruza los brazos esperando una respuesta-_

**_se me ocurrió que después de clases,ir a lo de Charlotte y hablar con ella,para aclararle todo y hacerle ver que él es alguien como todos los demás,que no sabe afrontar este tipo de situaciones**

**_pero…¿acaso no es un asunto que solo les incumbe a ellos dos?**

**_sí,pero pienso que no estaría mal darles un pequeño''empujoncito'',para que luego arreglen ellos todo esto ¿no?-**_le sonríe con tranquilidad-_**  
_¿y se puede saber por qué querés ayudarlo?**

**_porque yo creo que se merece una oportunidad ¿no creés? a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió hace casi un año,mostró su arrepentimiento,lo más natural es que quiera ser aceptado por alguien ¿verdad?quiero que sea feliz,eso es todo**

**_Yoh…lo tuyo no tiene remedio**

**_jeje puede que tengas razón-**_concluye burlonamente,tomando las palabras de Anna como una aprobación-_

**_¿qué estás esperando? se te va a hacer tarde**

**_sí Annita…mejor me voy ya**

Se despide de ella y se va a toda prisa para llegar temprano al rato llegaba Hao de sus vueltas por ahí y se disponía a no hacer nada el resto de la tarde en el jardín trasero,pero sus planes se ven imposibilitados de realizar cuando Anna lo pesca en el momento menos oportuno para ordenarle que realice los quehaceres de la pensión,alegando que Tamao se encontraba en la cocina preparando el té de siempre,indignado le responde:

**_a ver…que te quede claro cuñadita,yo no hago los quehaceres de nadie**

**_¿y entonces quién limpia? Las cosas no se limpian solas**

**_en ese caso contratá a alguien…**

**_¿y con qué?¿pensas que se le puede pagar a alguien para que lo haga?**

**_ohh ¿serán problemas económicos o será que sos tacaña?-**_inquiere socarronamente-_

**_vos querés que te ponga de patitas en la calle ¿no?-**_cruza los brazos y lo mira fijamente a los ojos-_

**_mirá…no tengo ganas de discutir,así que terminemos esto de una vez**

**_hacé lo que te ordeno y te dejo tranquilo-**_ordenó sin inmutarse-_

**_¿pero qué te pasa?¿tengo cara de empleado de limpieza?no señor,yo no voy a hacer nada-**_hace una mueca indicando su clásica soberbia-_

**_¿y quién lo dice?**

**_lo digo yo,el dueño de esta cara bonita…además está en todo mi derecho decirte que no,vos no sos nadie para dártela de mandona conmigo,a mi hermanito puede ser,pero conmigo no**

**-**_breve silencio-_**ahora me preguntaba…¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con tu papel de resentido?admitilo,esta vez no te salió**

**_¿de qué estás hablando?-**_frunció el entrecejo confundido-_

**_no te hagas el idiota,sabés de qué hablo…como te da impotencia el hecho de no haber podido conquistarla,te refugias en tu actitud soberbia-**_declara sin remordimientos-_

**_no estés tan segura,no me conocés lo suficiente**

**_¿creés que no?de seguro es como yo digo,el soberbio siempre tiene el ego grande para compensar el tamaño minúsculo de otras cosas suyas**

**_¿qué estás insinuando?-**_se pone rojo de vergüenza por la declaración de Anna y hace ademán de acercársele-_

**_yo que vos no me acercaría,lo podrías lamentar**

**_¿por qué lo decís?¿me vas a echar?hacelo,sabés que estoy acostumbrado a estar afuera-**_le desafía con tono burlon-_

**_¿realmente querés saber que hago si lo hacés?-**_saca unas tijeras y se las muestra,él automáticamente retrocede-_

**_no es justo,vos lo sabés-**_se aferra a su pelo nervioso-_

**_¿ahora sí me vas a hacer caso?-**_sonríe maliciosamente-_

**_solo para que me dejes en paz**

**_ok,limpiá un poco las habitaciones de la pensión y el baño…**

**_sí,jefa-**_musitó entre dientes con odio-_

**_ah y cuando termines,lustrá el suelo ¿sí?**

**_sí,como digas**

Sin más para decir,se va a la sala a ver televisión mientras tomaba el té.Poco después cayeron de sorpresa Horo Horo con su hermana,que como una desesperada buscaba con la mirada a Hao para saludarlo,Len;obligado a venir por Jun,Lyserg,que desde la reunión no apareció y Manta,como siempre.

Hao,habiendo terminado,no quiso toparse con ninguno por obvias razones,intuía que todos sabían lo que había pasado porque su hermanito había sido el primero en abrir la bocota y porque no quería cruzarse con la pesada de refugió en el jardí pasado desapercibido por más tiempo de no ser por Yoh,que al llegar lo saludó desde adentro,delante de todos soltó un bufido lleno de fastidio e hizo caso omiso al saludo,dejando en claro que NADIE se le acerque.

Ni bien llegó del colegio,saludó a todos apresuradamente,alegando que tenía algo importante que hacer y que más tarde volverí hizo una seña a Anna discretamente indicando que era la hora de hacer lo que tenía que hacer y se encamina decidido a ver a Charlotte para tener una charla sobre un asunto de los presentes dijo nada,luego se instalaron en la sala para charlar tranquilamente mientras esperaban a muchachos entre ellos,exceptuando a Hao,que permanecía afuera y las chicas por su lado,todo llevándose a cabo plácidamente.

Yoh llegó de lo más tranquilo y con toda la calma del mundo tocó el timbre,esperó pacientemente frente al portón,a que ella le después escuchó una voz que decía dede el otro lado del portón:''¿quién es?¿Hao?¡esta vez no te pienso abrir!´´.Antes de que se diera lugar a otro malentendido,rápidamente Yoh le responde nervioso:

**_¡no,no!¡esperá! soy Yoh,el hermano…¿te acordás de mí?**

**_¡yoh!-**_se escucha desde el otro lado que abren el portón-_

**_hola…-**_saluda con preocupación-_

**_disculpame,creí que era el insoportable de tu hermano-**_se disculpa con tono de aflicción-_

**_no te preocupes…me puedo imaginar jeje-**_una gota de sudor se desliza por su cabeza-_

**_¿qué se te ofrece?-**_pregunta más relajada-_

**_ah…venía para hablar con vos…sobre un asunto en particular**

**_ya veo…¿querés pasar?-**_ofrece con una sonrisa amable-_

**_claro-**_le responde con otra sonrisa-_

Sin perder un segundo lo hace entrar a su casa y se ubican en la sala de estar,un ambiente bastante distinto al de la pensión,no recordaba para nada el propio estilo japonés,más bien resultaba ser occidental,las paredes de un rojo bordó,el suelo cubierto de alfombra negra,una habitación grande,espaciosa,con sofás de cuero negro,uno grande y dos individuales en medio de aquella habitación,separados por una mesa baja de madera barnizada,allí reposaba una taza de café.Ella le ofrece,pero éste amablemente rechaza el café,a continuación lo invita a sentarse en uno de los sofás en pronto como se sentaron ambos,comenzaron con la conversación:

**_y bien…¿de qué asunto querés hablar conmigo?-**_inquirió finalmente con intriga en su tono de voz-_

**_se trata de Hao-**_responde con gesto serio-_

**_a ver…¿acaso te mandó a que me digas que lo perdone?-**_su rostro se torció en un gesto que mostraba desagrado-_

**_no,en realidad no me pidió nada**

**-**_se le queda mirando sorprendida-_**¿entonces?**

**_vine por mi propia cuenta…es que,me da mucha pena verlo así-**_responde con pesar en su mirada-_

**_no entiendo…¿así cómo?**

**_apartado de los demás,encerrado en sí mismo,enojándose consigo mismo**

**_no me digas…-**_bebe un poco de su café con tranquilidad-_**de todos modos no me sorprende,viniendo de un engreído es lógico que se frustre por primera vez-**_pronuncia con cierto aire de desprecio-_

**_sí,pero no es solo frustración…es algo más**

_p_**_¿algo más?-**_reguntó extrañanda,dejando la taza en la mesa-_

**_mirá…esto es muy difícil de explicarte,pero digamos que él tuvo un pasado para nada agradable y eso incluye en gran parte su confianza en los demás**

**_¿en serio?¿qué le pasó?-**_inquiere con curiosidad-_

**_no puedo decirte mucho,eso corre por cuenta de él,porque si digo una sola palabra,me mataría-**_suelta una risita-_**solo te puedo decir que le pasó algo tan traumático que le hizo perder la confianza en la gente y que aún está haciendo un esfuerzo por integrarse**

**_pero…¿tan grave fue?**

**_sí,por ello cometió errores que ahora está reparando tratando de comprender a la gente y relacionarse con ellos-**_esboza una leve sonrisa-_

**_creo que empiezo a entender…-**_el pesar comenzaba invadirla-_

**_creeme,él no es una mala persona,solo que lo que le pasó le hizo cambiar,pero ahora está de nuevo en el camino correcto**

**_eso me alivia-**_suelta un suspiro-_

**_y todo lo que hizo,fue porque le caíste bien desde el primer momento en que te conoció;claro,te lo quiso demostrar a su manera,porque desde que le ocurrió ese hecho traumático no volvió a abrirse a nadie más**

**_Yoh yo no…**

**_no vine a pedirte que le perdones,eso tiene que se por tu propia cuenta,si es que realmente lo sentís…solo quise contarte esto para que veas que él tiene problemas como vos o como cualquier otro de nosotros,que no tiene malas intenciones,sino que no sabe como actuar ahora ante esta situación**

**_entiendo…**

**_aunque él jamás lo diga;porque lo conozco muy bien,es un orgulloso empedernido-**_suelta una risita burlona-_**muy en el fondo de su corazón necesita ayuda,necesita que alguien le ayude a superar este problema de integración,le cuesta pedir ayuda,le cuesta tener amigos propios…a pesar de que mis amigos lo aceptaron,incluso con ellos fue bastante difícil que él se adapte,así que imaginate**

**_lo entiendo-**_le afirma sin saber cómo reaccionar-_

**_si te tomás la molestia de conocerlo,vas a ver que tengo razón en lo que digo-**_le regala una simpática sonrisa-_

**_si vos lo decís…**

Mientras Yoh y Charlotte seguían charlando,los muchachos en la susodicha pensión se preguntaban por qué tardaba tanto en regresar,Hao ni siquiera se dio cuenta,estaba abstraído en su propio entorno,aún resto murmuraba por lo bajo preguntándose dónde estaba ían pasado como dos horas y media desde que se fue.

Poco después volvió,con una amplia sonrisa en su cara,satisfecho con lo que había le preguntaron qué pasó y él,entre susurros contó lo sucedido,con lujo de detalles y lo que acabó de hacer hasta hace poco,todos sonrieron cómplices y le dirigieron la mirada al susodicho,que no se dio ni cuenta de que le miraban tuvo que verse obligado luego,a cortar el gracioso momento para apartarse de los chicos y hablar a solas con su hermano seriamente,el resto hizo silencio y se limitaron a charlar por lo bajo para no hacer de la sala un griterío,como era habitual cuando todos se reunían.

Yoh se le acercó lentamente,con esa misma sonrisa dibujada en su sentó a su lado sin que lo notara y suavemente puso una mano en su hombro,para captar la atención perdida del otro en el volteó para ver a Yoh con ojos escrutadores,a lo que éste respondió devolviéndole la mirada con otra de''¿hablamos?'',a Hao no le quedó otra que ceder ante la sugerencia de empezar de alguna forma,Hao decidió hablar primero,para no dejar a Yoh colgado en la charla:

**_a ver…¿qué pasa hermanito?**

**_tenemos que hablar de algo importante,así que quiero que me seas totalmente sincero ¿ok?-**_lo miró con seriedad-_

**_seguro,pero decime de qué se trata-**_le devuelve la mirada con intriga-_

**_no sé por dónde empezar,no es tan fácil-**_se cruza de brazos,cierra los ojos por un momento y frunce el entrecejo haciendo un esfuerzo por ordenar sus ideas-_

**_Yoh…por favor,no me asustes,decime ya lo que tenes que decirme-**_le ordenó exasperado-_

**_bien…hay un asunto que me viene inquietando bastante desde que ocurrió aquel desafortunado acontecimiento**

**_no me lo recuerdes hermanito-**_musitó con pesadez-_

**_sí jeje,será mejor olvidarlo-**_rueda por su cabeza una gota de sudor-_**como decía,la cuestión es que cierto asunto me preocupa y no me dejó en paz hasta tomar una determinación**

**_ajá…¿y se puede saber qué es lo que carajos te atormenta? Vayamos al punto,que me estás poniendo nervioso con tus vueltas-**_ordenó poco amable y con ganas de acabar la conversación,realmente no estaba con ganas de charlar-_

**_sí,tenés razón…pero me resulta tan difícil,no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar cuando te diga-**_se pone nervioso-_

**_Yoh,soltalo de una buena vez-**_ordenó imperativo-_

**_¡bueno!no me apures…dame tiempo para que te lo diga bien-**_rogó tratando de mantener la calma-_

**_¿¡tiempo!? ¡por el amor de dioss!decilo…-**_bociferó desesperado-_**o acaso…¿me vas a decir que sos gay?**

**_¡que noo!-**_responde exaltado y avergonzado por semejante disparate que se le acaba de ocurrir-_

**_bueno,tampoco saltes como leche hervida-**_cruza los brazos,lanzándole una mirada llena de languidez-_

**_lo que quiero decir es que no se trata de mí,sino que en realidad se trata de vos…y de lo que pasó**

**_¿otra vez con eso?-**_preguntó con disgusto-_

**_mirá…vos en primer lugar actuaste mal ¿verdad? pero en realidad,tus intenciones no son malas,estoy seguro…lo tuyo no es por orgullo ,ni por arrogancia,es porque en verdad querés tener una amiga,te agrada y mucho ¿no?-**_le sonríe cómplice-_

**_...-**_se le queda mirando con sorpresa-_

**_supongo que ese silencio lo puedo tomar como un sí…yo sé por lo que pasaste y por lo que aún estás pasando,no es fácil hacer amigos,sobretodo cuando uno no sabe cómo actuar,cómo acercarse a alguien que te cae muy bien…y el no saber cómo,te lleva a cometer estas cosas,a veces son errores leves y otras,no tan leves y hasta llegan a lastimar a las personas**

_-baja la cabeza sabiendo de qué se trata-_

**_no te preocupes…que a veces sucede que,cuando algo sale mal por esos mismos errores,una ayuda exterior,alguien que te da una mano,puede dar un ''empujón''hacia la solución,una vez que está cerca,el resto es cosa de uno mismo,todo depende de cómo toma esa oportunidad y no arruinarla**

**_vos estás queriendo decir…-**_por fin habló,comenzando a entender todo-_

**_podés estar tranquilo,esa oportunidad no tarda en llegar,pero antes de que eso ocurra,quiero que lo entiendas y reconozcas tu error,si sos capaz de serme sincero…entonces decímelo,es lo que espero**

**-**_lo mira con ojos asesinos,luego desiste-_**está bien,es cierto…yo me equivoqué,salió todo mal y reconozco;aunque me haya costado,que soy…un..**

**_¿sí?-**_inquiere,aún intuyendo sus palabras-_

**_...un humano…como los demás…ya está,ya lo dije ¿feliz?-**_concluye con su sarcasmo de siempre-_

**_nada me alegra más que oir lo que acabas de decir-**_esboza una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción-_

**_ah…se me olvidaba ¿dónde estabas hace un rato?-**_preguntó curioso-_

**_en lo de Charlotte…estuve hablando con ella-**_respondió de lo más natural-_

___**¿y se puede saber de qué?**

**_uff…muchas cosas-**_respondió entre risas-_

**_y por alguna de esas casualidades ¿hablaron de mí?-**_inquirió queriendo saber con más curiosidad-_

**_algo así**

**_seguro que nada bueno-**_soltó un respingo algo desanimado-_

**_¿vos crees?-**_lo mira divertido-_

**_no trates de hacerme sentir mejor…es más que probable que ella haya dicho cosas desastrosas de mí**

**_bueno…en ese caso,te lo dejo a tu criterio…lo que sí me dijo fue de donde viene**

**_¿te contó de donde viene?¿y de dónde?si se puede saber-**_lo miró desconfiado-_

**_Alemania…-**_respondió sonriente-_

**_ya me parecía…-**_hizo un gesto pensativo-_

**_¿por qué?**

**_por su apellido idiota…¿no ves que es tan obvio?-**_respondió ligeramente irritado-_

**_no sabía…**

**_como siempre,nunca sabés nada**

**_ah y también me dijo cuantos años tiene-**_suelta una risita-_

**_pero…¿le hiciste un interrogatorio o qué?**

**_no,solo quería saberlo y se lo pregunté,no tuvo problema en decírmelo…es muy simpática para parecer una chica mala-**_suelta otra risita-_

**_y…¿cuántos años tiene? te aviso que es solo por curiosidad-**_se atajó antes de que el otro diga nada-_

**_20…es bastante grande para vos Haito,recordando que tenés 14 en esta vida…no sabía que a vos te gustan maduras y malas-**_suelta una carcajada-_

**_malas puede ser…¿pero quién te dijo que me gustan maduras? para que te quede claro,no busco nada con ella ni con nadie-**_se atajó una vez más,con un leve rubor en su rostro-_

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su''calida charla fraternal'',se escucha que tocan el timbre y Tamao va al encuentro de la visita inesperada para rato aparece quien nadie esperaba pero que Yoh sí le dio un leve codazo a Hao,indicándole que la hora había llegado:

**_hablando de maduras y malas…ahí llegó-**_una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara-_

___**callate tarado…-**_le devuelve el codazo con otro más fuerte en las costillas de Yoh-_

Charlotte se acercó al resto de los muchachos,en modo de saludo y se dirigió a Yoh,que había entrado a la sala,para recibirla le dijo por lo bajo,para que nadie más oyera:''vine para hablar con él''.Yoh asintió con la cabeza y le indicó dónde se encontraba,el aludido supo de inmediato que ella se le acercaba,miró hacia otro lado,haciéndose el distraído y el distante,incluso cuando ella llegó.

Antes de salir,ella se apoya en el marco de la puerta corrediza para preguntarle con tono delicado:''¿podemos hablar?''.Sin decir nada,le echa una mirada neutral,luego mira a los que están dentro mirando expectantes y con curiosidad,luego la vuelve a mirar y con tono suave e inmutable le responde,a modo de invitación:''seguro''Automáticamente,Charlotte sale y se sienta a su lado,a una distancia discreta,él esperó pacientemente a que ella comenzara,o en su defecto,que ella le indique que hable silencio incómodo se apiadó de ellos,ninguno sabía cómo empezar,hasta que ella finalmente decidió ó algo de aire,luego suspiró y habló:

**_vine porque…gracias a una persona con un buen corazón hizo que recapacite sobre unas cosas…**

**_en ese caso,yo quiero decirte que también recapacité…y que quiero pedirte disculpas,por todo lo que te causé-**_le lanza una mirada sincera-_

**_y yo…acepto tus disculpas,ahora que entiendo mejor lo que ocurre-**_le devuelve la mirada con otra,acompañada de una cálida sonrisa-_**yo pasé por una situación parecida alguna vez…te puedo entender**

**_pero…¿no estás enojada?**

**_ya no,eso ya pasó…ahora solo olvidemoslo y empecemos de nuevo…¿qué decís?-**_lo mira con confianza-_

**_¿sin rencores?-**_la mira perplejo-_

**_sin rencores…todo resuelto ¿ok?**

**_me parece bien**

**_eso sí,no me vuelvas a coquetear ¿estamos?-**_ríe burlonamente-_

**_eso no te lo puedo asegurar-**_sonríe de lado divertido-_

**_sí,como no…a la próxima te abofeteo-**_estalla en risas-_

**-**_él también ríe a las carcajadas-_

**_en serio…no estoy jodiendo-**_de repente lo mira seriamente-_

**_ok,como digas,nada de coqueteo-**_aclaró antes de que pudiera arruinarlo de nuevo-_

**_es que yo,ciertamente no soy para vos…soy mayor ¿no te parece? te llevo unos cuantos años,además…no me gustan chicos-**_estalla de nuevo a las carcajadas-_

**_es increíble cómo cambia de humor de un momento a otro-**_pensó con algo de asombro en su rostro-_**¿ah no?¿y cómo te gustan?**

**_¿que no ves que es obvio? me gustan mayores…y sobretodo,maduros-**_esto último lo dijo con seriedad mirando las estrellas-_

**_yo puedo ser maduro cuando quiero…-**_dijo lacónicamente mientras la miraba con seriedad-_

_-lo mira incrédula-_**por favor…sos un pendejo todavía,te recuerdo que lo que hiciste no fue muy maduro que digamos-**_suelta una sonora carcajada-_

**_te lo digo en serio…vas a ver que cuando me conozcas más voy a tener la razón al decirte que soy el más maduro de esta pensión,el más inteligente,el más dedicado…**

**_sí,como quieras…señor arrogante-**_acotó haciendo un ademán de burla-_

**_¿arrogante?¿yo?-**_se auto señala con cara de onocente-_**¿cómo se te ocurre? pasa que…soy tan genial que me sobra la modestia**

**_seguro…-**_un largo silencio interrumpe la conversación,luego sonríe para sí misma y lo mira a los ojos cálidamente-_

_-la mira de reojo sin entender-_**que curioso,se ve linda cuando me mira así…¡un momento!¿qué estoy pensando?-**_se alarmó de inmediato para sus adentros cuando esos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente-_

**_¿sabés algo?creo que después de todo,no sos desagradable,me caes muy bien-**_rió-_**me gusta esto…que seamos amigos**

**_¿amigos?-**_eso último le afectó-_**nunca me dijeron''amigo''-**_pensó,sintiéndose tocado-_

**_claro…al final,no está nada mal ser tu amiga-**_le sonríe una vez más-_**hasta lo veo lindo-**_amplió más su sonrisa-_

_-se sonroja un poco-_**acaba de decir''lindo''…y esa sonrisa se ve tan hermosa en su rostro…-**_pensó de nuevo mientras la miraba perdido en su sonrisa-_

**_para serte sincera…los demás me caen bien,pero es curioso,acabo de hacer a mi primer amigo de verdad-**_sonríe mientras mira el pequeño estanque del jardín-_

**_¿en serio?-**_la mira atento-_

**_sí,acabo de hacerlo**

**_o sea…¿yo?-**_se auto señaló de nuevo,sin creerlo-_

**_ajá…y si no me crees,dejame que te lo demuestre-**_acto seguido se le acerca y lo abraza fuertemente por un rato-_

_-muy sorprendido-_**me está abrazando…y se siente…bien-**_corresponde el abrazo con timidez-_

_*los demás no pudieron resistir la curiosidad y se asomaronpara ver,al encontrarse con dicha escena todos se quedan boquiabiertos,incluso Pillica,que miraba con horror el acontecimiento,Yoh por su lado se mostró satisfecho y feliz*_

_-deja de abrazarlo-_**bueno,será mejor que me vaya,por ahí vengo mañana y continuamos ¿te parece?**

_-deja de abrazarla también-_**claro…te veo mañana entonces**

**_seguro…**

Se despiden amigablemente y ella entra a la sala para despedirse de los demás,ellos la miran perplejos y Pillica con cara de se fue,Hao solo susurró:''nunca me abrazaron así en mi vida''.Luego se puso de pie y decidió los muchachos y un muy sonriente Yoh lo esperaban para saber con lujo de detalles cómo se había dado esa escenita,pero éste se guardó sus palabras y los dejó con ganas de saber,yéndose a su cuarto con su típica sonrisa divertida llena de picardí és de todo,al final pudo lograr lo que quería;no le da manera en que lo pensaba,pero sí,lo logró.Consiguió tener la atención total de Charlotte

No se sentía nada mal ser el amigo,pensaba que por ahí,de eso podría salir algo quiso pensar qué seguiría,prefería aprovecharlo sin arruinarlo por primera amiga,era parecía indicar que lo bueno acababa de empezar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

bueno,acá va otro cap más,espero que lo sigan disfrutando como lo hago yo gente,nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos los que leen este fic! Acá les traigo el quinto capítulo,a que se está poniendo bueno,no? Ok,antes que nada,les agradezco a todos mis lectores,incluso los que no han dejado review pero que aun así se toman la molestia de dedicar tiempo para leer mi fic.Más allá de no tener tantos reviews como uno esperaría de tantas personas,esto simplemente lo hago por el mero hecho de que me divierto mucho,les aclaro que nada parará este proyecto,ya que pretendo llevarlo a cabo hasta que llegue el fin como entonces lo disfrutaré,junto con ustedes que de seguro que también lo deben de hacer.

Sin más para decir y estar agradecida por ello,les invito ahora a leer otra entrega de este fic,que para mí,es lo mejor que he escrito en mi vida,y que deseaba compartirles. ^^

Por cierto,antes de que me olvide,les doy una advertencia sobre este capítulo: les aviso que contiene frases y palabras con doble sentido,haciendo alusión a temas sexuales y situaciones de la misma índole que involucrarán a nuestro protagonista,para aquellos que no estén preparados para entender o asimilar esas situaciones siendo menores de edad,les aconsejo que no lean este fic,con el fin de no pervertirlos,pero bue…de todos modos no me van a hacer caso ¬¬

En fin…no los retengo más,así que lean

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**Tentaciones**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**Cap.5:''Impulsos locos,despertar de las hormonas''**

Todo marchaba bien,daba la impresión de que lo peor ya había pasado y que en su lugar nacía algo muy lindo como la amistad;claro,lo que solamente Charlotte pretendía,porque las intenciones de Hao ciertamente no habían cambiado del todo,un poco puede ser,pero eso era todo,cambio de táctica,nada mal para él,no tenía problema,aunque no fuera algo que él quisiese,no negaba que lo ía hecho las pases con ella,no quería estropearlo haciendo algo estúpido,más bien quería hacer lo indicado y tratar de mostrarse tal como es,refiriéndonos al chico bueno y amable que fue alguna vez,ésta podría ser su oportunidad para volver a decirlo era una cosa,hacerlo era otra cosa,le iba a resultar un poco difí sabía por qué,pero con ella,este asunto comenzaba a tomarselo en serio,conquistarla,aunque ella le diga que es mayor para él,pero en cierto modo ella tenía razón,sólo en la parte en el que ella es más grande que él en cuanto a la edad de su vida actual,técnicamente él es más grande que ella aún,mucho más grande,le llevaba más de mil años de existencia,algo que ella no podría comprender ni el caso no era ese,la edad''humana''no se lo iba a impedir.

Y mientras eso pensaba él,los días pasaban y esa amistad se hacía cada vez más grande y evidente para los demás,en especial para Yoh y para la incrédula de Anna,que aunque por fuera no lo hiciera saber,para sus adentros no lo podía los veía a los dos pasar mucho tiempo juntos,algo curioso para unos,algo bueno para otros,despertando alegría en unos cuantos y envidia en otros tantos(entiéndase por''otros tantos''como Pillica,quien tiene en la mira a Hao por largo tiempo y nunca tuvo esa clase de cercanía).

Era increíble ver al shaman que alguna vez fue temido por todos sonriendo y pasando un buen rato en compañía de una simple de no creer,teniendo en cuenta que él ha pasado largo tiempo odiando a los humanos,un milagro encontrarlo ahora sosteniendo una tranquila charla con una chica que no es shaman,que no tiene alguna clase de poder y que quizás no pueda ver espíritus,en resumidas palabras,una chica normal.

Ahora,ella los visitaba más seguido,para pasarla bien con las típicas peleas entre Horo y Len,caerle bien a las chicas,menos Pillica por obvias razones,librarse de las babosadas de Ryu,compartir conocimientos con Manta,gustos musicale con Yoh,aunque éste desconociera el tipo de música que Charlotte escucha,e incluso probar su capacidad de hablar inglés con por sobre todas las cosas,para pasar el mejor rato estando con quien más comenzaba a sentirse cómoda,Hao.

Para los muchachos no era desagradable verlo así,pero era Yoh era algo muy bueno,también podía intuir lo que su hermano sentía por ella,pero que negaba a muerte,el problema era la edad y las intenciones de ella,tarde o temprano tendría que lidiar con el golpe del rechazo amoroso,ese aquel que todos los''humanos''queremos evitar,algo que indudablemente Hao tenía que aprender a afrontar en su vida como una persona normal.

Desde ese entonces,las tardes eran atí de esas tardes se encontraban todos en la pensión,bebiendo té,charlando amenamente con los amigos después de un duro entrenamiento impuesto por la prometida.Y Hao,ya no estaba ahí,en una esquina,callado o molestando como siempre,sino que estaba con Charlotte aparte,en el jardín charlando los dos demás conversaban entre ellos de forma repente se los escucha a Hao y a Charlotte estallar a las carcajadas fuertemente desde afuera,provocando que los demás volteen para mirarlos despectivamente,menos Yoh que tenía una sonrisa típica de él y una gotita en su cabeza,Anna con su típica expresión pétrea y una ligera irritación,y Pillica apretando los dientes con odio.Sí,ellos dos la estaban pasando resto volvió a su conversación segundos después.

Mientras las chicas estaban en lo suyo,los muchachos no pudieron evitar caer en los murmullos y sacar a relucir el tema que no podía ser prácticamente la primera vez en sus vidas que veían a Hao tan contento,relacionarse con alguien,sin imaginar que ese alguien era una chica y mucho menos humana,era realmente increíble,y como si fuera poco,ella tan amigable y fluída de palabras con él,a diferencia de los demás Yoh,Lyserg,Manta y Len,el resto;o sea Horo y Ryu,comenzaban a sentir ligeramente un poco de envidia por la suerte de Hao.

Nuevas carcajadas se oyeron desde afuera,haciendo que de nuevo los miren un poco fastidiados,Anna sobretodo y Pillica ni a retomar su charla,ellas sin prestarle atención y ellos continuando con los murmullos,lo cual proseguía así:

**_ay él…presumiendo que tiene una nueva amiguita…¿quién se cree que es ese idiota?maldito presumido-**_se bebe su té de solo sorbo de mal humor-_

**_¡es injusto!¿por qué tiene que quedarse con todas las chicas lindas para él solo?-**_gimoteaba Ryu entre sollozos-_

**_arghhh…ni me lo digas Ryu…el muy sinvergüenza no deja una ¡ni una sola!-**_bociferó Horo golpeando la mesa con un puño-_

**_bueno…si fueras menos tarado y te avivaras más,no te estarías quejando-**_le aconsejó Len de mala manera-_

**_¿perdón?¿me dijiste tarado o me pareció?-**_inquirió con molestia-_

**_¿y a quién más sino? tarado-**_desafió,pronunciando la última palabra con énfasis para hacerlo enojar-_

**_chicos…no peleen,no viene al caso que lo hagan-**_intervino Lyserg para que no comience otra de las tantas peleas que se llevaban a cabo siempre-_

**_tiene razón…¿acaso no deberíamos estar felices por él?-**_esbozó su sonrisa conciliadora,Horo lo mira con cara de ''WTF?''-_

**_¿felices?¿por él? si es un egoísta,se queda con todas las chicas-**_bufó molesto-_

**_vamos Horito…hay que ponernos contentos porque él está feliz de tener a una amiga propia,se supone que eso es algo bueno ¿no?-**_miró a todos despreocupadamente buscando la aprobación en sus miradas-_

**_Yoh tiene razón,además tengan en cuenta que antes de todo esto no era nada feliz-**_Lyserg e Yoh asintieron en silencio-_

**_¿y con eso qué?¿acaso no le alcanza con jodernos a nosotros ahora que somos sus amigos?**

**_dale…no seas así,se lo merece después de todo ¿no? además,ella también es amiga de nosotros,pasa que debe de sentirse más cómoda con él porque ella vivió cosas parecidas,aparte de que él está reparando lo que causó de alguna forma-**_miró a Horo con esa sonrisa que hace que uno pierda las ganas de pelear-_

**_ahh…como quieras,de todos modos me aburrí de discutir**

Después de esas palabras,quedaron en silencio,pero fue breve porque una vez más Hao y Charlotte estallaron a las no pudo contener su irritación y se levantó,los demás la miraron con miedo,ya se la veían ó la taza de té que tenía a mano y se la arrojó a Hao en la cabeza,resultado:la taza se rompió en pedazos y el pobre quedó tendido en el suelo quejándose del dolor,Charlotte no supo que decir del susto,Anna le gritó a él después de arrojarle la taza:''¡dejá de reírte como un psicópata dopado que no puedo tomar mi té en paz!''.Hao logra levantarse,algo adolorido y Charlotte también,para luego preguntarle con algo de preocupación:

**_¿estás bien?**

**_sí,no te preocupes…esto es cosa de todos los días-**_mira a Anna con el entrecejo fruncido-_**será mejor que vayamos a hablar a otra parte,no sea cosa que me asesine**

**_ehh…si vos lo decís,vamos…**

*****_hacen ademán de entrar,pero Anna los detiene con la mirada*_

**_¿a dónde vas ahora?**

**_a donde no tengas con qué matarme…psicópata-**_le lanzó una mirada llena de odio-_

**_por favor…no pelees,sabés que va a terminar mal**

**_tiene razón,así que cállate y volve a tu lugar-**_ordenó la rubia con tono demandante-_

**_¿a quién le decís cállate?¿a mí? cerrá la boca vos mejor…haceme el favor**

**_no me busques que me vas a encontrar-**_se cruza de brazos con gesto inmutable-_

**_sí,claro…mirá el miedo que tengo-**_ríe burlonamente-_**a mí ya no me vas a joder con eso de la mandoncita caprichosa ¿oiste?**

**_por favor…ahora salió a relucir tu egolatría**

**_¿qué?¿te arrepentiste? no me digas que lo hiciste…tan pronto-**_vuelve a reír-_

**_dejá…hacé lo que quieras,si mostrar tu arrogancia y demanda de atención te ayuda a sobrellevar tu complejo con el tamaño de tu ''amigo'',por mí está bien-**_soltó fríamente ante las caras de estupefacción de todos-_

_-Hao estaba mudo,rojo como un foco de navidas,con la boca abierta-_

_-Charlotte también estaba muda y avergonzada-_

Nadie dijo nada,salvo Horo Horo que apenas susurró:''acá va a haber una masacre''.Luego de recuperar el habla,se tragó toda la furia que quería soltar porque Charlotte lo tomó de un brazo suavemente para decirle que lo mejor sería calmarse y retomar la charla en otro lado,por lo que él solo le dijo que sí y se fueron a la cocina.

Una vez allí,no sabía cómo encararla,estaba muerto de vergü podía ni mirarla a los ojos,tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo,ella enseguida lo notó y lentamente se le acercó,con el fin de ayudarlo.Él notó su acercamiento de inmediato y pronto se estremeció,más vergüenza que esa no podía sentir,y peor en una situación como ella estaba frente a él,lo tomó de los hombros con suavidad y le susurró dulcemente:

**_Hao…**

_-él se estremece al sentir las manos de ella sobre sus hombros,no dice nada-_

**_por favor…mirame-**_suplicó amablemente-_

_-lentamente levanta la cabeza y la mira tímidamente-_

_-sonríe-_**dale,ya pasó…no quiero que te pongas así,que de esa manera no se arregla nada**

**_pero…-**_susurró apenas,casi sin ser escuchado-_

**_sí,lo sé…te saca de quicio,ya lo había notado…pero creeme,no vas a llegar a nada así**

_-se le queda mirando,levemente sonrojado-_

**_en serio te lo digo,que no es nada bueno que te sientas mal por cosas como esas…es algo sin importancia-**_suelta sus hombros para agarrar sus manos y acercar su rostro al de él-_**no le hagas caso ¿está bien?**

_-se estremece de nuevo al sentir que las manos de ella oprimen suavemente las suyas y ve que su rostro se le acerca bastante-_

_-ella le sonríe,esperando una respuesta-_

_-se ruboriza más,siente como su corazón late fuertemente,acelerando su respiración,al sentir el aliento suave y caliente de ella sobre sus labios-_**s…sí**

**_eso quería oir-**_subitamente aleja su rostro de él y suelta sus manos-_

** _¡la put…! estuvo bastante cerca-**_pensó lamentándose de no poder besarla en ese momento-_

Sin más para decir sobre el tema,deciden intentar retomar lo tanto,el resto se recuperaba del episodio reciente,no podían creer la osadía de Anna,en verdad ella no tiene compasión por preguntaban cómo estaría Hao después de aquello,sí que había sido un golpe muy duro a su orgullo,cualquiera de los chicos no querría estar en su lugar.

Todo volvió a la normalidad rato después,como si nada hubiese pasado,bueno;para Anna fue como si nada hubiese pasado,los demás siguieron con lo que les correspondía por miedo,no querían hacerla enojar y que mate a alguien esta precausión nadie dijo ni media sílaba.

Yasí transcurrió otra tarde tranquilamente,cada quien se fue por donde vino,y el resto cenó como todas las noches,la feliz parejita de novios con su amiga y el querido hermano mayor…bueno;no tan así,cenaron en silencio mientras Hao le echaba miradas asesinas a su querida cuñada mientras ésta no se daba cuenta,casi perfecto.

¿y para qué hablar de la hora de dormir?imaginense,todo tranquilo y ahí todo normal,las horas previas al sueño también y las horas mismas durante el sueño incluso,como las últimas horas de sueño,antes de despertarse antes que nadie en la pensión.Sí,hablamos de Hao,tuvo un sueño,algo agitado,que lo hizo despertarse de golpe,como si lo que soñó fuera una locura o algo rarísimo,pero no lo ó que estaba sudando a mares y que tenía la respiración acelerada,prontó recordó lo que soñ con Charlotte,estaba seguro,lentamente las primeras imágenes del sueño venían a su mente,sin duda se trataba de ó que en su sueño,la abrazaba,le sonreía y hasta la besaba,hasta ahí ningún problema,siguió recordando,que le acariciaba el pelo y que ella correspondía su abrazo y el beso con otro más dulce,hasta que se ruborizó por completo al recordar finalmente unas imágenes bastante sucias que nada tenían que ver con lo romántico y quiso olvidar lo que soñó,porque sabía muy bien lo que eso provocaría si no dejaba de fue demasiado tarde,la acción de recordar y de pensar en el sueño provocó la''reacción''.

Cuando creía que nada podía ser peor,le ocurre esto,sabía muy bien de que se trataba porque no era la primera vez que tenía que soportar esta fase,no podía evitarlo en cada una de sus vidas ineludible llamado de la naturaleza,el despertar de las terribles hormonas.Y sí;terribles,ellas son las culpables de que no podamos controlar nuestro cuerpo cuando queremos y nos ponen en evidencia cuando menos lo para un chico común es bastante complicado,no se quieran imaginar lo que debe de ser para Hao.

Volviendo inmediatamente a su situación actual,se encontraba en un momento por demás vergonzoso,pero no podía quedarse con la''evidencia''al descubierto,tenía que deshacerse de ella cuanto suerte se encontraba en su cuarto,así que se ahorraría una posible humillación,nadie pensaría en entrar solo para despertarlo si sabían que él de por sí lo hace antes que ninguno en la pensión.Él a solas,en su cuarto,el momento y el lugar adecuado.¡Error!estaba equivocado,unos golpes a su puerta lo exaltaron inesperadamente,era Yoh quien llamaba.¿Pero no era que dormía?pensó confundido.Y antes de que a su hermanito se le ocurriera entrar sin su permiso,le advierte casi a los gritos:

**_por lo que más quieras…¡no se te ocurra entrar!**

**_¿por qué?¿estás bien?**

**_sí sí…estoy bien,pero no entres ¿oiste?**

**_como quieras…-**_se escucha sonidos de pasos que se alejan-_

_-suspira aliviado-_

**_pero…¿necesitas algo?**

**_¡por dios!¡no!¿te podés ir?-**_comenzaba a ponerse nervioso-_

**_¿seguro que estás bien?es que como siempre te levantas antes que todos…se me hizo raro que hoy te levantes tarde**

**_¡te acabo de decir que sí!me desperté a esta hora porque se me da la gana,ahora sí ¿te vas?-**_trató de convencerlo al borde de un ataque de nervios-_

**_parece que hoy te levantaste de muy mal humor jiji-**_se burla,sin captar la indirecta-_

**_a ver,dejame decírtelo amablemente…¡te vas!¡ahora mismo!**

**_¡no! esperá-**_lo frenó,recordando algo-_

**_¿y ahora qué querés?-**_inquirió casi a media voz-_

**_me acordé que dejé unos discos mías en tu cuarto ayer ¿puedo entrar?solo para llevármelos-**_pone la mano en el picaporte de la puerta a punto de abrir-_

**_¡no,no!te dije que no…¡no entres!**

**_es un segundo…solo entro,me llevo mis discos y ya está,vos hacé de cuenta que no estoy-**_concluyó mientras abría la puerta-_

**_¡Yoh!por el amor de dios…¡no…-**_se calla abruptamente,lleno de vergüenza y con la´´evidencia''en la mano-_

_-se le queda mirando,con la boca abierta,en shock,con medio cuerpo dentro de la habiación y la otra fuera,paralizado-_

**_te dije…que no…entraras-**_se ruborizó a más no poder-_

_-se ruboriza también,dándose cuenta de su intromisión accidental-_

_-le lanza una mirada acusadora,para que se fuera-_

**_ehh…bueno…si querías estar solo me hubieras dicho-**_cae una gotita de su cabeza-_

**_te lo dije desde el principio…**

**_ah…**

**_ahora,si me disculpas…¿te vas?invadís mi privacidad-**_le anuncia lleno de sarcasmo y con la cara roja-_

**_uhh cierto…mejor vengo en otro momento por los discos jiji-**_sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta cuidadosamente-_

Cuando todo se normalizó,se vistió y bajó como si nada hubiee que,cuando se cruzó con Yoh en la sala,el intruso lo miró nervioso y avergonzado recordando lo qie vio rato atrá pensarlo dos veces,Hao lo agarró disimuladamente para darle una clarísima advertencia:

**_con vos quería hablar hermanito-**_le dice con fingida amabilidad fraternal-_

**_ah…¿s..sí?-**_tembló-_

**_sí hermanito-**_lo toma de un hombro y lo acerca hacia él-_

**_q..qué se te ofrece-**_se pone más nervioso teniéndolo cerca-_

**_mirá,quiero que escuches muy bien-**_lo mira fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en su rostro-_

_-se pone blanco del miedo-_**s..sí**

**_más te vale que no digas nada,ni hagas insinuaciones,ni gestos,ni monosílabos con respecto a''eso''¿ok?-**_se le acerca aún más para intimidarlo con la mirada-_

**_s..¡sí!-**_responde nervioso-_

**_quiero que te olvides por completo de lo que acabas de ver ¿estamos?**

**_¡sí!co…como digas-**_responde hecho un manojo de nervios-_

**_si se te llega a escapar algo frente a tus amiguitos,una sola palabra,una sílaba…te calcino hasta que no quede nada tuyo ¿me escuchaste?-**_le sonríe amablemente,como si todo lo que le dijo no se lo hubiera dicho nunca-_

**_¡sí!como digas**

**_bueno…te dejo-**_lo suelta y le sonríe como si nada-_**que tengas un buen día**

Yoh aprovechó ese instante para salir de ahí a toda prisa e ir a sus clases antes de que él se evidente que a pesar de que ya no era el de antes,Hao aún así se hacía temer todavía.Y de algo le servía,pero no para evitar lo que se le venía ensima,Si creían que eso era todo,no;apenas era el comienzo.

Él lo sabía muy bien,su cuerpo no lo dejaría en paz,pero se hacía el distraído para no caer en la desesperación,su consuelo era que todo eso pasaría,nada más era una fase,lo soportaría exitosamente como lo hizo en sus anteriores reprimiría a toda ,solo que no contaba con la presencia de una chica muy linda,ese pequeño inconveniente le iva a complicar un poco las cosas,sí;solo un poco nada más.

Lejos de imaginar todo lo que se le venía,hizo lo de siempre,relajarse,discutir con su cuñada,relajarse más,molestar a los amigos de su hermanito y no hacer el momento no estaba nada mal,parecía que le saldría fá de pronto llegó ella,saludando a todos amigablemente.Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la situación cambió inesperadamente de forma abrupta,lo que en su momento le pareció sencillo,se fue al demonio.

Por fuera trató de no hacerlo notar,pero cuando la vio entrar despreocupada a saludar,por dentro sintió que su sistema haría corto la primera vez que experimentó lo que casi fue una hemorragia que justo ese día comenzó a ver a su querida amiga más linda que de costumbre y le pareció raro,porque ya desde antes notaba que era bonita,pero particularmente ese mismísimo día su belleza se asentuó má ó que las hormonas que habían despertado eran la causa de aquello y que estaban haciendo un mal efecto en él.

Para no caer en ningún tipo de desesperación ignoró la llegada de ella hasta que lo que Anna estaba en su cuarto,se sentó a ver la tv,aunque en realidad hacía que miraba tv,solo para mantener ocupado su mente de cierto le duró mucho,porque sin previo aviso Charlotte se le apareció por detrás para saludarlo con un inofensivo e inocente abrazo,que él comenzó a interpretar como un peligro de rebelión para sus hormonas enloquecidas.

De ninguna manera podía permitir que le suceda algo bochornoso y muchísimo menos delante de ella,respiró profundamente y buscó la calma,podía hacerlo,podría controlarlo,nada podría salir lo soltó y se sentó a su lado,él sintió el alivio.

Charlaron como siempre,nada nuevo,él mientras tanto miraba la tele sin mirar,con la mirada ,la miró a ella y ahí se quedó,mirándola fijo,sin que ésta lo notara,solo le hablaba como siempre,él apenas sí la oía,porque estaba perdido en verla hablar,completamente ía la misma expresión de drogado igual que su preveerlo se sobresaltó,ella había notado finalmente la''ausencia''de Hao y le tuvo que gritar para que tuvo los pies en tierra,ella con extrañeza lo encara:

**_¿te pasa algo?**

**_¿eh?no,nada-**_se excusó recobrando la atención-_

**_¿estás seguro?porque tenías cara de dopado,parecías ido**

**_¿ido?no,solo estaba pensando**

**_¿pensando?¿y en qué?-**_preguntó intrigada-_

**_cosas…nada importante-**_respondió elusivo,tratando de sonar relajado-_

**_ah bien…-**_breve silencio-_**¿querés salir?**

**_¿¡eh!?-**_la miró alarmado y sin entender-_

**_calma jeje…quise decir si querés acompañarme al super-**_le sonríe burlonamente-_

_-suspira-_**¡qué alivio!-**_pensó mientras se incorporaba para levantarse-_**claro,pero ¿para qué?**

**_para comprar helado…es que me muero de calorr-**_dijo pesadamente-_

**_ah…entonces ¿qué estamos esperando?-**_se levantó despreocupadamente y fue hasta el resividor,pensando que un pequeño paseo le haría bien-_

_Mientras que el resto ni se daba por enterado de nada al estar tan metidos en sus asuntos,los otros dos salían de la pensión para ir al super por helado en un día de muchísimo calor._

_Una buena idea el salir,con eso podía despejar su mente y estar del calor que tanto le lo que no sabía él era que las condenadas hormonas no lo dejarían en paz y mucho menos habiendo una chica verdadera tortura estaba por comenzar._

_Durante el camino de ida al super,todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio hasta que ella habló,cuando ella hablaba él empezaba a mirarla con la misma cara de dopado sin solo hablaba del helado que iban a comprar y él miraba atentamente como los labios de ella se movían,sin mirar nada má sentía ganas de callarla con un beso,pero se contenía,con mucho trabajo pero lo hacía.Y en el momento en el que él pensaba en lo difícil que es contenerse mientras veía los tentadores labios de ella,su descuido dio lugar a que chocara con un poste de luz haciendo que se cayera al sintió tanta vergüenza como ese día._

_Ella se detuvo de inmediato y fue tras él para ayudarlo,a lo que éste mientras tanto estaba sentado en el suelo recobrándose del golpe y maldiciendo para sus adentros su mala suerte y su distracción,jamás le había pasado algo así,¿por qué tenía que pasarle a él? se se le acercó para ver cómo se encontraba,se inclinó un poco para verlo mejor,pero no se dio cuenta de que al inclinarse dejaba prácticamente el escote de su corsette de cuero negro frente a la cara de Hao (irónico,no?),por poquí él se percaptó de ello,se puso nerviosísimo y rojo como el espíritu de fuego,su corazón comenzó a acelerársele.''¡dioss! sus…''y no pensó más porque no quería pasar por la peor de las humillaciones,tenía que levantarse enseguida,antes de que fuera demasiado notó su nerviosismo pero no dijo nada,sabía que si decía algo lo incomodaría,pero aún así pensaba que estaba comenzando a portarse algo''raro''._

_Continuaron con el camino hacia el supermercado,compraron el helado con absoluta normalidad y de allí hacia la pensión ella le ofreció helado y comieron.Él iba pensativo,preguntándose hasta cuándo duraría todo esto,parecía apropósito para arruinar su reputació evitarlo su mirada se desvió hacia los árboles,luego a las hojas secas que caían por el sofocante calor hasta recaer sobre ella,que comía su helado plá siguió tenía nada de raro,Pero por una extraña razón,mientras la veía fijamente,por su mente se cruzaron cosas que normalmente un muchacho con las hormonas tranquilas no pensaría,eso lo horrorizó.Antes de pensarlo dos veces,inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y evitó a toda costa pensar en ''esas'' definitiva,concluyó que su mente en ese estado le estaba jugando una mala ó llegar cuanto antes a la pensión y encerrarse en el baño para desquitarse._

_Ni bien llegaron,se fue corriendo al baño a toda prisa dejando a Charlotte muy ver a Yoh,le preguntó:''¿le pasó algo?porque lo noto raro'',Yoh se ruborizó al recordar el episodio de la mañana y solo atinó a contestarle algo dubitativo:''no tengo idea…jamás me cuenta por sí mismo lo que le pasa''.Ella se quedó pensando._

_Al rato Hao volvía de lo más tranquilo y Charlotte se le acerca,de buen humor para comunicarle que tenía planeado llevar a cabo su fiesta de cumpleaños con amigos,por lo tanto él y los demás estaban invitados a su casa para el sábado en la era su amiga y no podía decepcionarla,aceptó la invitación asumiendo los riesgos que implicaría por tener las hormonas úlitmo,ella añadió que lo mejor sería ir lo más góticos posible,para no desentonar con el resto de los ía muy divertido verlos,pensaba ella._

_El resto de la tarde y en la noche hasta la hora de ir a dormir,Hao no dejó de pensar en la fiesta,en ella y en lo que pasaría si no se controla,sería un durmió pensando en cómo zafar de esa situación sin sufrir en el intento,si algo sucedía por su culpa y arruinaba su amistad con Charlotte,jamás se lo perdonaría._

_Sólo podía rogar que no se salga todo de control y que se aplaquen las hormonas en los próximos días,pero eso es algo que uno no puede saber a ciencia cierta cuando se trata de hormonas enloquecidas,en especial las de Hao._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Y he aquí el quinto capítulo! Y eso que todavía no se viene lo mejor jojojo esperen y lean lo que sigue,será genial xD cada vez menos para lo más interesante de esta historia wiiiiiii

Espero que les haya gustado,cualquier cosa,ya saben…dejen review si lo desean,aunque reconozco que son poquitos hasta ahora ^^u jeje…..me parece que voy a llamar a Haito para que me ayude a promicionar xD

(de la nada aparece Hao en la habitación para colarse en la maquina de la autora y escribir)

Hao: ya la escucharon…..dejen reviews o ¡los incinero a todos! ¿¡ESCUCHARON!?

Yo: hey! ¿¡que te colas en mi compu!? volá de acá -

(lo empuja para sacarlo de su lugar frente al monitor)

Hao:¡pero es MÍ historiaaa!¡el protagonista principal soy Yo!¡mierdaaa!

Yo:pero¿ quién es la que escribe? yo,no? así que dejá de berrinchear y no los jodas ¿ok?

Hao: grrrrr…como quieras x (se retira pateando cosas)

Estee…err…perdónenlo,no sabe lo que dice jeje ^^u,en fin,nos estamos leyendo..

hasta pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno,acá estoy una vez más,como siempre trayendo otro capítulo más de mi querido fic,agradezco a los que leen y dejan review y a los que no también,una vez má no tengo advertencias que hacerles esta vez,les dejo leer en paz jeje

Que se diviertan…y a leer!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**Tentaciones**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**Cap.6:''La fiesta de las revelaciones''**

Y la dichosa semana pasó,claro que para Hao la semana pasó entre tortura y tortura,corridas al baño,sueños lujuriosos,deseos incontrolables de hacer cosas innombrables con cierta persona,sabiendo que era prácticamente imposible,ya que la amistad que había de por medio lo fuera de todo eso,al menos agradeció no haber pasado la mayor vergüenza por su situación.

Ahora el asunto era la fiesta,mucha gente,los muchachos,chicas,la presencia siempre llamativa y atrayente de Charlotte según él…y su actual situació evidente,a él le gustaba mucho ella y se encontraba en una situación insólita en la cual quería tener´´algo''con la susodicha antes de que fuera tarde,que las hormonas tomaran control sobre su cuerpo y le hagan hacer algo que racionalmente jamás hizo o no harí ,nunca tuvo la iniciativa para hacer esas cosas,nunca lo hizo estando conciente de sus actos y no porque fuera tímido,más bien porque nunca se le dio la oportunidad,nunca le gustó realmente una chica como para llegar a desear hacer''eso''.

Al final se le ocurrió que la fiesta sería una oportunidad para sincerarse con ella como lo haría un verdadero amigo y confesarle lo mucho que le gusta y su deseo de ir más allá.No lo pensó dos veces para estar seguro de ello porque prácticamente ya estaba seguro de que lo haría.

Estaba todo resuelto,excepto una cosa,la lo tenía muy claro,no era tan difícil,había que vestir lo más gótico posible,hasta los demás lo entendieron,y aunque al comienzo se mostraran extrañados e indecisos,terminaron por aceptar,pero solo uno no entendió el mensaje, ,como buen hermano mayor,se lo tuvo que explicar de nuevo:

**_Yoh…te lo acabo de explicar diez veces…y contadas,en la fiesta de mañana todos los amigos de ella son góticos,por lo tanto tenemos que encajar-**_se lo explica una vez más a punto de perder la paciencia-_

**_¿eh?¿qué querés decir?¿que vamos a convertirnos en góticos para que nos acepten en su grupo?pero yo no quiero,estoy bien así como estoy-**_se mira a sí mismo con desgano-_

**_¡nooo!no me refiero a eso…nadie dijo nada de que vamos a ser góticos ¡por dios!**

**_¿y entonces?-**_preguntó confundido-_

**_quise decir que vamos a''tratar'' de vestir como ellos,COMO ELLOS…no ser ellos ¿entendiste?-**_lo agarra de los hombros a punto de sacudirlo-_

**_ah…pero no seremos como ellos ¿verdad?**

**_¡que no!ya te lo acabo de decir**

**_ahh…ahora sí entendí,menos mal**

**_por fín…-**_suspira agotado-_

**_entonces…¿qué color uso?¿naranja?-**_preguntó inocentemente-_

**_¿¡vos me estás jodiendo!?¿en dónde viste góticos vestidos de naranja?por favor…mirala a Charlotte ¿qué color usa?-**_estalló ante el error inocente de su hermano-_

**_negro**

**_¿y entonces?¿qué color vas a usar?**

**_ah…negro ¿verdad?**

**_claro…todo negro-**_respondió de mala gana-_

**_oh…está bien,perdón-**_se disculpa apenado-_

**_sí,como quieras…-**_le dice distraídamente-_

_-silencio prolongado-_**Haito…-**_lo llama casi por lo bajo-_

**_¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así?-**_lo mira de forma acusadora-_**¿qué querés?**

**_es que…ahora que me acordé,no tengo ropa negra…nada-**_le comunica con simpleza,a fin de que el otro capte la indirecta-_

**_ajá…¿y con eso qué?-**_le preguntó indiferente mientras centraba su atención en otra cosa-_

**_bueno…vos sí tenés ¿no?**

**_sí-**_le contestó mientras miraba vagamente la tv-_

**_entonces…¿me prestas?-**_preguntó ilusionado con brillo en los ojos-_

_-lo mira fríamente a los ojos antes de contestarle-_**no**

**_¿por qué?si tenemos la misma talla,eso no es problema**

**_no señor,eso no sirve como excusa,sabés que conmigo no va a funcionar-**_se cruzó de brazos en pose negadora-_

**_dale,no seas egoísta…al menos una vez-**_le rogó casi poniéndose de rodillas-_

**_¡te dije que no!mi ropa solo la usa mi genial cuerpo esbelto y trabajado para que se luzca en todo su esplendor-**_pose sexy-_**si te la presto me la vas a arruinar y le vas a quitar todo lo cool después de usarla…de ser así,la voy a tener que quemar-**_se dijo a sí mismo murmurando pensativo-_

**_¿ah sí?entonces yo…-**_piensa brevemente-_**le voy a pedir a Charlotte que me acompañe a comprar ropa porque no me prestas…eso le voy a decir-**_sonríe pícaramente haciendo ademán de irse-_

**_¡sí,claro!¿y dejarme como un egoísta delante de ella?-**_bramó furioso ante el plan de su hermano,luego lo agarra de un brazo para llevárselo resignado-_**a ver…¿qué querés que te preste?**

**_entonces ¿es un sí?-**_preguntó entusiasmado-_

**_sí,te presto lo que quieras-**_musitó entre dientes con fastidio-_**pero no me hagas quedar mal ¿ok?**

**_ok,estamos a mano jiji**

Y así Hao fue convencido por su hermanito para que le preste unas prendas suyas para estar a tono para la fiesta,mientras que Charlotte,Anna,Tamao,Jun y una para nada convencida Pillica,iban juntas a comprar lo suyo.

Concluyendo los preparativos para el día siguiente,las horas pasaron y la ocasión tan esperada finalmente había ían quedado todos en juntarse en la casa de Yoh y compañía para luego ir todos juntos a la casa de Charlotte,que los estaría esperando con el resto de los invitados.

Mientras se estaba por vestir,Hao no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso,por varias razones,porque estaría por primera vez en la casa de la chica de su interés,con la chica en cuestión,rodeado de desconocidos,los impulsos que se estaban desatando en su cuerpo,y claro…su posible sinceramiento con sabía aún como iba a vez ella lo aceptaba y todo estaría bien,o le cortaba el rostro de por a ser un momento crucial.

Recordando enseguida que tenía que vestirse,se olvidó de lo nervioso que estaba y pronto recobró su lo que bien sabía hacer,arreglarse para impactar a las que esta vez solo quería impactar a una en siempre,solo eligió lo mejor,una camisa negra de mangas largas,con los primeros dos botones abiertos para dejar lucir como siempre su pecho,un pantalón del mismo color,largo hasta por debajo de los tobillos,ajustado en la cintura,con el borde de la camisa hacia afuera,zapatos negros de suela gruesa y darle el toque gótico que precisaba,se puso un cinto de cuero con tachas plateadas;ancho,luciéndolo sobre las caderas,con una cadena larga a un lado,un collar de pinchos que se consiguió junto con lo demás en los días anteriores,un anillo mediano con una piedra negra y un par de aros grandes con pentagramas invertidos plateados.Sí,ahora sí que era todo un gótico,cuando ella lo vea,se morirá de la sorpresa y lo adorará,eso pensaba él lleno de satisfacción al verse con su nuevo look frente al espejo,le comenzaba a agradar ese estilo,tal vez lo consideraría y se vestiría como ella,por ahí con eso la conquistaría.

Los demás ya habían llegado y estaban esperando a que bajara Hao,a lo que Anna esperaba molestísima demás solo se limitaron a sonreir en silencio,excepto Pillica,disgustada con lo que llevaba puesto,se quejaba con su hermano entre dientes:''¿por qué tenemos que ir a la fiesta de esa odiosa?tiene un gusto horrible para vestirse''.Nadie la escuchó,eso la encolerizó,pero antes de que estallara en un ataque de histeria,el susodicho finalmente bajó,acaparando la atención de todos los presentes menos Anna,mirándolo con era el único que se tomó muy en serio eso de ser lo más gótico dijo nada y Pillica casi se muere de una hemorragia cuando lo vio.

Sin nada más para hacer allí,todos emprendieron marcha entusiasmados;excepto ya saben quien,hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo una gran fiesta en la que habría todo cuanto podían imaginarse,bullicio,música,diversión,baile,algo de comida quizá y alcohol en panorama que ciertamente a Anna no le gustaba mucho que digamos,mientras que para Yoh resultaba extraño,para Hao facinante,para la celosa de Pillica aburrido e insoportable y para los demás curioso.

Antes de llegar,a solo unas cuadras ya podía oírse la música salir de la casa de Charlotte.Y antes de que siguieran avazando,Anna les da una advertencia clarísima:''en esta fiesta va a haber mucho alcohol,así que;excepto Ryu y Jun,nadie de nosotros,pero NINGUNO tiene permiso de beber ¿escucharon?'',las chicas miraron aprobatoriamente a Anna,mientras que los demás bufaban desilucionados,y luego ella agregó:''al que lo vea con un vaso le corto la mano…y si se emborrachan los dejo dormir afuera hasta mañana ¿ok?''.Todos asintieron sin chistar,hablaba muy en serio y lo sabían,por eso nadie se opuso,porque no vivirían para contarlo.

Protestando por lo bajo el resto del camino llegaron hasta la casa e Yoh tocó el timbre alegremente,esperando a que bastante raro ver a un Yoh totalmente feliz vestido totalmente de negro,tan solo llevaba puesta una camiseta de mangas cortas y unas bermudas que iban desde las caderas hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas,con zapatillas del mismo color que le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos,muy simple,todo lo contrario a su hermano,quien lo miró desaprobadoramente para luego decirle:

**_va a ser mejor que cambies esa expresión tuya,porque cuando te vean los invitados van a pensar:''¿y qué hace una copia barata de un gótico con cara de haberse fumado una de las muy buenas?''**

**_¿y qué tiene de malo?¿acaso no está bien que esté contento?-**_le recriminó torciendo su gesto alegre por el de fastidio-_

**_si sonrieras como una persona normal eso te ayudaría más a disimular tu leve retraso mental-**_le dijo cínicamente riendo por lo bajo-_

**_¿perdón?¿me dijiste retrasado mental?-**_se hizo el sorprendido para no creer lo que le había dicho-_

_*estalla una pelea entre los gemelos mientras que los demás solo están ahí mudos,hasta que una irritada Anna interviene con un golpe en la cabeza de cada uno a puño limpio*_

**_Yoh…por el amor de dios,sonreí como la gente normal y Hao…cerrá la boca de una buena vez porque te lo corto**_(el pelo)_**-**_estalló encolerizada casi a los gritos,los dos se callaron al instante-_

En ese instante de absoluto silencio Charlotte abrió y salió a recibirlos,sin imaginar que poco antes los gemelos recibieron un coscorrón por una pelea saludaron contentos,Yoh alzó la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,Anna saludó como siempre,tan´´efusiva'',Pillica apenas levantó la mano sin mirar y Hao,cuando apenas alzó la mirada para verla,su cara enrojeció de chicos tomaron esa acción como un buen motivo de burla,provocando risitas por lo que ella estaba esa noche vestida muy llamativamente con un vestido ultra cortísimo negro sin tirantes,con un escote por de más,revelador,el pelo apenas recogido con un broche y maquillada como acostumbraba,con sus sombras y labial negro,en unos tacos altísimos del mismo color.

Cuando ella lo vio a él,no pudo evitar asombrarse,realmente se veía muy bien con ese look tan gótico,eso le agradó muchísimo,y no desaprovechó el momento para decírselo en cuanto lo saludó,él se lo tomó como una buena señal y sintió que lo mejor estaba en camino.

Al entrar,se encontraron con un montón de chicos y chicas,de acá para allá,bebiendo,charlando y bailando,todos góticos,el ambiente hasta también era gótico,pero no parecía incó los recibieron tan mal,al parecer los habían aceptado.

Hao se sentía tranquilo en ese entorno,hasta sentía le resultó difícil adaptarse,parecía ó apenas detrás de Charlotte,hasta que se oyeron gritos agudos detrás de él:

**_¡AAAHHHH!¡qué divinoo!-**_exclamó una chica de pelo largo y ondulado,rojo como la sangre,mientras lo sostenía del brazo derecho-_

**_¡no te la creo!pero si estás preciosoo-**_exclamó otra chica,rubia,pelo corto y con rulos,mientras lo sostenía del brazo izquierdo-_

**_ehh…soy un amigo de Charlotte,más bien su vecino…de al lado-**_anunció mientras trataba de recuperarse de la sorpresa-_

**_¡no me digas!pero qué envidia…cómo me gustaría tener un vecino así-**le decía la peliroja mientras lo mira fijamente con deseo-

**_¿cómo te llamás lindo?-**_lo miraba la rubia de la misma manera que la otra_-

**_estee…Hao-**_respondió algo incómodo,le gustaba que las chicas lo alagaran,pero no que invadan su espacio personal-_

**_mi nombre es Sarah…**

**_y el mío Violette,por si te interesa**

A todo esto,Charlotte ve la escena y sin darse cuenta se sintió algo… notarlo,se acerca a los tres para interrumplir la escena de acoso a Hao:

**_chicas…será mejor que lo dejen,es un pobre pendejo…lo van a traumar**

**_¿pendejo?-**_la peliroja mira a Hao sin creer-_

**_¿en serio?-**_la rubia le lanza una mirada llena de desconfianza a él-_**¿cuántos años tenés?**

**_emm…14 ¿ustedes?-**respondió esperando zafar-

**_¿ven?les dije…casi se convierten en pedófilas ¿no les da vergüenza?-**_bromeó con las chicas entre risas-_

**_jaja es una lástima,pero nos caíste bien-**_se dirigió a él la pelirroja mientras se alejaba-_

**_demasiado lindo tenías que ser jeje-**_rió la rubia a la vez que seguía los pasos de la peliroja-_

___**¡ay no!para nada chicas…cualquiera se puede confundir con esta cara bonita-**_les giña un ojo a ambas-_

**_awww…qué simpáticoo…-**_dijo la peliroja facinada-_

**_chicas…¿se van a quedar toda la noche gritando y actuando como animales en celo?-**_preguntó llena de sarcasmo,a lo que luego se retractó-_**digo…que se termina el alcohol y después se quejan jeje**

Las dos chicas se le quedan viendo calladas por unos segundos y luego se alejan restándole importancia.Él por su lado contemplaba facinado a Charlotte celosa inconcientemente,entonces eso quería decir para él que tal vez había se percaptó de su propia reacción y se sorprendió,no podía creer lo que hizo,sintió ¿celos?por aquellas dos chicas que lo tenían agarrado de los dos brazos sin dejarlo ,no podía ser eso,pensaba ella.A lo mejor lo hizo porque no le gustaría estar en el lugar de él y sentirse invadido,porque era su amiga y tenía que ayudarlo,eso le bastó para convencerse a sí misma.

Ella simplemente le sonrió y luego se alejó para ir por algo de beber.Él solo se quedó viéndola,sentía que llegaba el momento,en cuanto ella volviera,le pediría hablar en un lugar más apartado de la espera se hacía eterna para él,eterna y tensa,tan tensa que para tratar de relajarse pensó que era mejor beber algo,pero olvidó que allí solo había alcohol y por ende,también había olvidado la advertencia de Anna.

En la espera bebió el primer trago,nada mal,hasta le había sentado de que pudiera beber más llega ella,la ve llegar,intenta acercarse,algo nervioso para hablarle,pero para su desgracia lo interrumpen unas amigas de ella,estancándose en una larga conversación con se alejó,algo modo,tendría que vendría otra oportunidad,aún tenía toda una noche por delante para sirvió el segundo ó su molestia enseguida,no tenía nada de qué preocuparse,todo estaba bajo su encontraba sentado cómodamente sobre un sofá de cuero,bebiendo tranquilamente,entre personas sin mirar,murmullos,bullicio de vez en cuando y hasta risas estruendosas resonando en el lugar junto a la música que sonaba de fondo.

Pronto sintió la necesidad de buscarla y se levantó,comenzaba a aburrirse.Aún no se había terminado su segundo buscó con la mirada entre el tumulto,durante un buen rato hasta que logró divisarla a lo lejos,aparentemente ó para sí mismo y fue tras ella no contaba con Horo Horo para obstruirle el camino,ya en estado de total le seguía los pasos tratando de detenerlo por la vergüenza ajena que le causaba,se pusieron a discutir en el medio,Hao no podía avanzar de ninguna manera por ninguna direcció esa distracción,Charlotte desapareció entre la ese momento Hao se frustró,ahora no estaba levemente molesto,sino irritado.Y de la irritación que tenía se acabó el trago de un solo el mismísimo enojo fue por el tercer trago.

Apoyado sobre una pared,en el fondo de la habitación,se encontraba con trago en paciencia comenzaba a muy serio y pensativo sorbiendo el vaso a la espera de su la tuvo ante sus narices,alegre decidió ir tras ella una vez más,nada ni nadie lo impedirí su ,se le adelanta alguien másun muchacho mucho más altísimo que ella,quien parece conocerla muy quedaron hablando muy fluidamente,ella parecía mandó todo al diablo y se bebió entero su tercer trago de la furioso.

A lo último,se encontraba sentado de nuevo,bebiendo un cuarto trago que no tendría su ansiada ó resignado,contemplando el contenido de su el último sorbo,cerrando los ojos,rogando por esos segundos tenerla frente abrirlos,vio para su sorpresa que la tenía tan solo a unos pocos metros,cerca del humbral de la entrada de la inmediato se levantó,pero al levantarse sufrió un leve mareo;producto de los cuatro tragos,que lo hizo tambalearse un le acercó,ella volteó,pero en un descuido de él,un mareo le obliga a trastabillar y caer de cara sobre ella.

Quedaron en una posición bastante incómoda y en una situación por demás fortuna no había nadie ahí.Ella,acostada en el suelo boca arriba y él sobre ella,con ambas manos sobre el suelo y su rostro a milímetros del de ella,los labios de ambos casi podían cuerpos estaban literalmente pegados,sus miradas se cruzaron en un lapso interminable,él sentía palpitar fuertemente su corazón,ambos respiraban aceleradamente, alientos cálidos se labios húmedos y entreabiertos de ella lo provocaban,de repente sintió calor,algo en él se inquietaba,sentía que''algo''en su cuerpo se removía con lo notó enseguida en sus ojos.Dándose cuenta de lo le sucedía,se apartó de inmediato de ella,avergonzado,con la cara ruborizada y se fue de ahí.Ella solo se quedó allí,sin palabras.

No se la quiso cruzar en toda la noche,en lo que continuó la decidió olvidarse de asunto bebiendo una vez más,mal después terminó sentado sobre el suelo,en un pasillo de la casa;ebrio,maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su torpeza y por no haberla besado en ese cubrió la cara con ambas manos,avergonzado y exclamó:''¿en qué carajo estaba pensando?¡soy un idiota!'',un prolongado silencio se adueñó del pasillo.''Un idiota'',murmuró cabizbajo.Y de repente se carcajeó como un desquiciado,riéndose de sus propias palabras,solo.

Aparece su hermano,quien lo ve sin sienta a su lado para luego interrogarlo:

**_¿y bien?¿cómo la estás pasando?**

**_¿acaso te importa?-**_miró feo a Yoh-_

**_Hao…¿estuviste bebiendo?-**_le preguntó temeroso-_

**_y si lo hiciera ¿qué?-**_lo mira desafiante-_**¿¡le vas a ir con el cuento a la desquiciada de mi cuñada!?-**_le inquiere casi a los gritos-_

**_por favor…calmate,nadie dijo nada-**_le habla suavemente intentando persuadirlo-_**pero si Annita te descubre…**

**_¡si me descubre!no te quieras imaginar…¡se acaba el mundo!-**_agita los brazos exageradamente-_

**_evidentemente bebiste un poquito de más…**

**_nah…no fue nada,solo siete traguitos y contando…jajajaja-**_ríe descontroladamente-_

**_mejor calmate,así no podés ni caminar seguro…dejá que te ayudo a levantarte-**_intenta levantarlo-_

_-negando la ayuda-_**no te molestes hermanito…yo puedo solo…-**_se levanta con algo de dificultad y en el intento se tambalea y cae sentado-_**jajajajajaja-**_estalla de risa al caer-_

_-lo mira con una gotita rodando por su cabeza-_**será mejor que te ayude,que sino Anna te va a matar…**

**_¡por el amor de dioss!¿¡te podés dejar de joder!?-**_estalla furioso,por el alcohol,en un segundo se calma-_**realmente no te entiendo…¿cómo te puede gustar esa clase de chica?tenés que ser masoquista**

**_paciencia Yoh…sólo está diciendo incoherencias por la borrachera-**_susurra para sí mismo-_

**_no sé qué le ves vos…yo veo que tiene complejo de inferioridad…siempre con sus moditos tan''delicados''…y con esa cara de periodo menstrual que lleva siempre…jajajajajajaja**

**_si te estuviera oyendo,te asesinaría ahora mismo…me parece que voy a tener que llamar a Charlotte-**_susurró por lo bajo-_**dale…vamos adentro**

**_¿qué?¿me vas a ayudar porque te remuerde la conciencia?no te hagas el conmovido…patético-**_lo mira despectivamente-_

___**digas lo que digas,no vas a lograr hacerme sentir mal,todo es por el alcohol…**

**_seh…y para que sepas,mi vida social se está yendo soberanamente al carajo…mi reinserción social se estropeó por completo….jajajajaja**

**_¡Charlotte!¿podés venir?-**_se dirige a ella que estaba a un metro de allí-_

**_ohhh siii…que venga,que venga**

**_por favor…tratá de comportarte,que me ponés en vergüenza**

**_¿¡pero qué tiene de malo!? vamos a divertirnos…**

**_no…no precisamente eso vamos a hacer**

**_¿qué necesitas?-**_intervino ella tratando de averiguar qué sucedía-_

**_¡ahh!¡acá estás!-**_exclamó Hao en un arranque de euforia-_**hagamos un trío…¿te parece?**

**-**_ignorándolo olímpicamente-_**como ves,está borracho ¿qué podemos hacer?**

**_¡hey!lo acabo de decir…hagamos un trío-**_sonrisa ámplia-_

_-ignorándolo también-_**llevemoslo con cuidado a mi cuarto,ahí lo mantenemos hasta que se quede tranquilo,en cualquier momento cae dormido**

**_¡pero yo no quiero dormirrr!-**_berrincheó como niño malcriado-_

**_ok**

Trataron de llevarlo como pudieron,entre forcejeos y ataques de euforia,de furia y dos en silencio y Hao a los gritos y carcajadas descontroladas.

En el cuarto,con todo el bullicio abajo,Yoh ayudando a Charlotte para acostar a Hao en la cama,mientras éste se negaba a cooperar,pero un nuevo mareo lo hizo desistir y finalmente cedió desplomándose sobre la í se quedó inmóvil,con los ojos cerrados,pero aún euforia se le había se retira por un momento para ver como iban los demá se quedó,sentada en el borde de la cama,contemplando a Hao,quien respiraba pausadamente,aún con los ojos cerrados,llevándose una mano a la frente por el mareo.

Abre los ojos lentamente y se encuentra con el rostro de ella,que lo miraba le dice nada,ambos quedan en mira hacia otro ,con algo de dificultad,él se incorpora sobre la cama,quedando está por decirle que se acueste de nuevo,pero él la el silencio,con algo de melancolía dice:

**_esto es…tan vergonzoso,no puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo…pero bueno,supongo que lo merezco…¿verdad?-**_la mira tristemente con una leve sonrisa-_

**_Hao…no digas eso,claro que no te lo mereces,eso le pasa a cualquiera**

**_no,te equivocás…sí me lo merezco,hice cosas horribles…así que tengo que pagar,hundiéndome en mi propia miseria-**_la miró seriamente-_

**_no,nadie es perfecto,pero lo que hiciste no es en absoluto horrible…**

**_por favor…no me defiendas,no me conocés lo suficiente como para afirmar que soy bueno**

**_pero sí lo sos**

**_¡no!si me hubieras conocido antes,no dirías lo mismo…-**_le dijo casi en un susurro-_

**_sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido,ahora no importa…algún día si lo preferís me contás,pero ni se te ocurra decir disparates,porque nada de lo que digas será cierto-**_lo agarra de los hombros-_**para mí,sos especial…te aprecio muchísimo**

_-él se ruboriza al oir las últimas palabras-_

**_si algo malo te pasara,no lo toleraría-**_lo mira fijamente a los ojos seriamente-_

_-agacha la cabeza-_**e…¿en serio?-**_pronunció bajito-_

**_sí…porque te quiero-**_le sonríe tiernamente-_

_-se desploma de nuevo sobre la cama rojo como un foco de navidad-_**¡no puedo creerlo!-**_pensó conmocionado-_

_*silencio neutral en la habitación*_

**_es la primera vez…en tanto tiempo,que alguien me dice…''te quiero''**

**_¿en serio?entonces debo ser afortunada**

**-**_se derrite por la sonrisa de ella,luego hace un breve silencio,pensativo continúa-_**¿sabés?nunca me había enamorado antes-**_decía mientras miraba vagamente el techo-_

**_y ahora…¿lo estás?-**_le preguntó con curiosidad-_

**_¿eh?-**_se puso nervioso,aparentemente la borrachera comenzaba a disiparse-_**bueno…ehh…sí**

**_ah…ya veo,y ella ¿lo sabe?**

**_¡dioss!si supieras…-**_pensó nerviosísimo-_**no,no aún…es complicado**

**_lo sé,no es nada fácil…y decime ¿crees que ella corresponda lo que sentís?**

**_no lo sé…no puedo saberlo hasta que se lo diga-**_respondió algo abatido-_

**_claro,te entiendo…¿y la querés?**

**_ahh…cómo te lo digo…-**_se sonroja-_**es algo difícil de explicar,pero para serte sincero como pocas veces puedo serlo de verdad con alguien…sí,la quiero…creo que más que a nada,incluso más que a mí mismo y eso sí que es raro,porque NUNCA quise a nadie más que no fuera yo,era prácticamente imposible…nunca en mi vida confié en nadie**

**_pero ya ves,el amor es capaz de lograr muchas cosas,incluso cambiarte**

**_qué hermosa se ve cuando dice eso…es ahora o nunca,tengo que decircelo-**_pensó decidido-_**ehh…Charlotte**

**_¿sí?decíme-**_se le acerca con interés-_

**_bueno…tengo que decirte algo importante,que me sucede desde hace un tiempo ya…**

**_te escucho-**_se acercó un poco más para prestarle atención-_

**_Charlotte…vos me…**

**_¿sí?**

**_vos me…**

Y en ese momento llega Yoh de nuevo,arruinando por completo el momento de la mayor confesión de clima de confianza y confidencialidad que se había creado se esfumó por completo junto con las expectativas de Charlotte por saber qué le iba a le lanzó una mirada asesina a Yoh,a lo que el aludido no respondió porque traía una mala noticia:

**_acabo de cruzarme con Anna recién…-**_dijo con resignación-_

**_¿y qué pasó?no te veo con buena cara-**_preguntó ella-_

**_traigo una mala noticia para Hao…**_lo mira con pena-_

**_pff…ya me la veía venir…-**_miró hacia un lado fastidiado el aludido-_

**_hey…¿pero tan grave es?-**_peguntó ella sin entender-_

**_viniendo de la bruja con cara de periodo menstrual…err,de Anna,todo puede ser fatal**

**_ehh…como decía,me la acabo de cruzar y me dijo que te vio borracho con nosotros de camino al cuarto..-**_carraspeó nervioso-_

**_y eso ¿se supone que es malo?-**_preguntó ella entendiendo cada vez menos-_

**_bueno…dependiendo del punto de vista con que se lo mire,para Hao en este caso,es malísimo…**

**_sí sí…ahora largá lo que te dijo la zorr…err,digo tu novia**

**_nada bueno…que por lo que te pasó,no dormís en casa hasta mañana…y,que cuando vuelvas,te tiene una guía de entrenamiento bastante pesada como castigo-**_comienza a temblar-_

_-ella los mira sin entender nada-_

**_¿entrenamiento?eso no es nada…yo he hecho entrenamientos pesados más veces que vos y eso lo sabés**

**_no…no sabés de lo que estás hablando,esto es mucho peor-**_tiembla aún más-_

**_¿ah sí? ¿qué tan peor? Tiene que tratarse de un entrenamiento ordinario**

**_no,nada de eso…no te lo podrías imaginar….es un…entrenamiento psicológico,te va a traumar de por vida**

**_¡mierda!cagué-**_se dio la cabeza contra el colchón de la almohada disgustado-_

**_ehh…si él no tiene donde dormir,puede dormir en mi casa esta noche**

Ambos le agradecieron y rato la fiesta terminaba y ya se iban todos,los últimos fueron Yoh y los demás,que sabiendo lo que le esperaba al pobre de Hao,decidieron irse de í que la casa quedó vacía y algo como estaba demasiado cansada,Charlotte lo dejó para la mañana siguiente.

Como pudo,él bajó para dormir en el sofá,ella lo reprendió,pero él se excusó alegando que estaba usando la cama de ella y que si ella quería dormir no tendría donde por culpa de é no quiso discutir,le cedió el sofá.Y así,esa noche él durmió en la casa de ella,plácidamente,por el alcohol que había por su lado,antes de dormirse,no dejaba de pensar en lo último que habían era que realmente le interesara saberlo,pero ciertamente sentía algo de intriga por saber quién era aquella de la que Hao estaba enamorada y con tanto pudor le había eso se durmió profundamente.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada,la claridad del sol podía notarse,todo estaba en completa calma,la casa estaba en silencio y comenzaba a oírse cantar a los pá despertó,pero ía soñado,pero no pudo recordar qué fue.

Como no pudo conciliar el sueño,lo resolvió bajando a la cocina por un vaso de ó las escaleras en silencio,e inevitablemente pasó por la í estaba él,durmiendo profundamente en el sofá se detuvo a verlo,casi automáticamente,se le acercó despacio y silenciosamente para no í se quedó parada por tiempo indefinido,observándolo dormir,más que obsevarlo,lo contemplaba detenidamente.

Podía oírlo respirar suavemente en aquel silencio absoluto que reinaba en toda la ía ver como la claridad del sol iluminaba levemente su rostro dormido,sereno y acercó más para verlo mejor,no se había percaptado de que estaba ahí mirándolo por más de veinte minutos con expresión de amor,pensó,como si fuera lo más normal en ella:''se ve muy dulce y lindo cuando duerme…un momento ¿qué estoy haciendo acá?¿por qué estoy contemplándolo y por qué acabo de decir que es lindo y dulce?''.Retrocedió un poco al darse cuenta,pero no pudo dejar de mirarlo y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acariciar su pelo,que en ese momento le resultaba suave y bonito,pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo,retrocede porque lo ve moverse.''¡lo voy a despertar!''pensó alarmada y volvió a retroceder,él apenas se había movido,solo para queda boca arriba.

Habiendo sido una falsa alarma,ella lo mira de reojo,se veía muy bello durmiendo,pensó.No pudo evitarlo,había caído en los encantos de él y no se saba que cayó en la noticia mucho después,al verse a sí misma sonrojada al pensar que era bello así quiso mirar má volvió a su habiació sobre su cama,se cubrió la cara con ambas manos avergonzada,para susurrar:''¡no lo puedo creer!...ésto,es realmente patético…¡me gusta un pendejo!''.Luego,mientras se volvía a acostar,con algo de culpa agregó:''¿hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar?no puede gustarme…es seis años menor que yo ¡dioss!''.

La borrachera de la noche previa lo hizo dormir que ya era más de mediodía cuando despertó lentamente y encontrarse en un gran sofá negro de cuero,con la ropa de la noche un fuerte y horrible dolor de cabeza lo invadió.Se quejó,una voz detrás suyo le respondió,era Charlotte,quien estaba limpiando el reciente desorden:

**_buenas tardes dormilón…anoche bebiste demasiado,por eso tenés ese dolor de cabeza terrible**

**-**_la mira algo fastidiado-_

**_después de lo de anoche,ahora vas a tener que abstenerte a las consecuencias…-**_lo mira seriamente-_

**_¿eh?¿consecuencias?¿qué pasó anoche?no recuerdo mucho y además este dolor me está matando-**_se puso una mano en la frente con gesto de dolor-_

**_¿seguro que querés saber?**

**_sí…¿por qué te lo preguntaría sino?-**_respondió con sarcasmo-_

**_bien…lo que pasó fue que…vos y yo…lo hicimos-**_declaró con aire serio-_

**_¿¡queeeé!?-**_en shock y totalmente rojo-_**¿¡cómo!?¿vos me estás queriendo decir que…-**_se pone nervioso y rojo a más no poder-_**…vos…yo…nosotros…**

**_nah…era una broma ¿qué pensabas? Jajajajajaja-**_estalla de risa-_

**_¡dioss!casi me da un ataque…-**_suspira algo aliviado-_**¡lástima!-**_pensó frustrado-_**¿acaso me querés matar?**

**_no…en realidad la cosa fue que tomaste de más y decías cosas sin sentido,como siempre sucede…eso es todo**

**_ya veo…ahora ¿podrías hacerme un favor?dame algo para el dolor de cabez,que no aguanto más**

**_ok,como quieras…pero antes vas a tener que tomarte algo cargado para la post borrachera jeje**

En la cocina continuaron su conversación mientras él tomaba un café.Poco a poco fue recordando algo de lo que había ocurrido y decidió preguntarle:

_**¿qué cosas fueron exactamente las que te dije?obviando las barbaridades sin sentido-**_inquirió con curiosidad mientras bebía su café-_

**_a ver…dijiste algo así de que estás enamorad de alguien-**_respondió relajada-_

_-se ahoga con lo que acababa de beber-_

**_¿estás bien?**

**_**_*cof cof*_**sí…**_*cof*_**estoy bien**_*cof*-respira profundo-_**solo me ahogué,es todo**

Agradeció no habérselo dicho esa noche y menos de esa manera,porque él quería que el momento fuera más apropiado.

Cuando se sintió mejor,estuvo en condiciones de volver,pensando en que tenía que decirle pronto antes de que no pudiera responder por sí mismo,la situación se tornaba por su lado trataba de no pensar e ignoraba todo cuanto pudiera tratarse de dichos sentimientos que la''inculpaban''.Aunque muy a su pesar,sabía que eso no duraría mucho.

¿Quién de los dos aguantará?¿podrán resistir la tentación?eso se preguntaban ambos,El futuro de esa situación era verdaderamente incierta.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yayyyy,estoy feliz! Por fin terminé el sexto capi! a partir de acá se viene lo mejor juju :D no puedo esperar a llegar a ese ansiado que les guste,a mí por lo menos me encantó ^-^ es increíble que todavía mi imaginación siga dándome ideas para este fic,estoy contentísima!

(aparece Hao de nuevo como la otra vez)

yo:¿qué hacés acá de nuevo?no me vas a sacar el lugar otra vez eh…

Hao:nop…nada de eso,vengo en son de paz,para preguntarte cuándo se viene la mejor parte….¡dios!no tenés idea de cómo estoy ¿cuándo la entregás?

yo:¿eh?¿qué cosa entrego?(piensa cualquier barbaridad)

Hao:a Charlotte…¿qué pensabas?(mira raro)

yo:nada,nada….tené paciencia,recién terminé este capi,tengo que descansar mis dedos eh…pero decíme ¿tan desesperado estás?

Hao:no tenés idea nena…por eso,estoy esperando,aunque…(me mira de reojo con cara de pervertido)por ahí no tenga que esperar

yo: O-o (se pone nerviosa)

Hao:dale…yo sé que vos querés jeje (se acerca lentamente)

yo:¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¡no!(se resiste)

Hao:espero que les haya gustado este capítulo,paciencia hasta el próximo,que esto…(la mira perversamente)va a ser muy largo….hasta pronto ^-^(la agarra de un brazo y huye con ella).


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Como siempre,trayéndoles un capítulo más y agradeciendo que se tomen el tiempo de leer este fic,con el que tanto esmero escribo y me divierto haciéndolo,aunque no dejen reviews,me siento felíz de que por lo menos pasen y lean,si les gusta,bien….y si no,también está bien,no me otras cosas,le agradesco a Drake99999,que siempre sigue mi fic y deja su rastro de reviews xD.

Ahora,pasando a las advertencias,este capítulo contiene escenas explícitas,lo cual traté de relatar lo más decorosamente posible,así que aquellos menores,abstenerse de leer,aunque la verdad,como nadie hace caso…hagan lo que quieran,pero están advertidos.

Sin más vueltas,a leer…que lo disfruten! ^-^

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•** Tentaciones**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**Cap.7:''Tentaciones''**

Charlotte quería acompañarlo hasta la pensión para ver cómo andaba todo por allá y saber de qué se trataba aquel castigo tan temido por los chicos,ella se mantenía incrédula al creer que Anna sería capaz de hacer cosas crueles,evidentemente ella aún no conocía del todo a Anna.Él no dijo nada,al contrario,estaba muy a gusto de que ella lo acompañe,ya que eso le facilitaría tenerla en la casa y tener oportunidad de decirle podría aguantar por mucho más tiempo.

Iban en silencio,ella mirando distraídamente y él mirándola a ella atentamente cada vez que sonreía o miraba algo en vez que la miraba,le gustaba más y también deseaba más concretar su deseo de estar con ella en otro nivel,yendo mucho más allá de lo que los límites de una simple amistad podrían cerca de ella lo ponía raro según él,lo tentaba,lo volvía loco,despertaba en su cuerpo sensaciones que no podía describir y estaba dispuesto a experimentar con esas sensaciones.

Muchas cosas danzaban en su mente cuando la miraba,pero pronto salió de su concentración,para volver a la realidad gracias a la voz de ella que le anunciaba,mientras observaba nublarse el cielo:''será mejor que nos apuremos,parece que va a llover''.Saliendo de sus pensamientos,aceleró la marcha y fueron a la pensión antes de que se largara a a tiempo.

Allí se encontraban como siempre,Yoh descansando de su entrenamiento,Manta haciéndole compañía,Len,Horo y Pillica de visita,Tamao tan servicial con té en mano y Anna viendo la televisió hizo falta saludar,apenas entraron,Anna le ordenó a Hao que comience de inmediato con su entrenamiento,éste protestó,ya que le habían dicho que era psicológico,pero ella refutó ese hecho alegando que quiso hacer cambios de última hora porque simplemente se le de que se desatara una guerra civil en la pensión,aceptando que no tenía opción se fue a entrenar afuera,entrenamientos pesados realmente no eran nada para él,había soportado peores situaciones.

Charlotte se había quedado en donde estaba,Yoh la invitó a quedarse un rato con los demás,exceptuando a cierta persona que a una distancia prudente la miraba sobre la velada de la noche anterior,al parecer,los chicos se habían divertido burlas,Len se reía de cómo Horo Horo había terminado,casi o igual que Hao si se quiere.Y ahí comenzaba otra pelea,como siempre sucedía,era inevitable con esos dos,ella ya se había acostumbrado.

Como la escena era la misma,ella fijó su atención hacia otro lugar,buscando que mirar accidentalmente su mirada fue a parar a lo que hacía Hao ,¿para qué?ella no sabía,pero eso hacía, miró con más atención esta vez,seria y concentrada,apoyando su rostro sobre la palma de su cómo se movía,cómo andaba,cómo su pelo largo y castaño se agitaba con los movimientos que su cuerpo trazaba con velocidad y observaba detenidamente,cómo respiraba agitado,cómo su cuerpo sudaba,sus labios entre abiertos y su mirada seria,concentrada,muy ía hipnotizada,no escuchaba a nadie,ni siquiera el alboroto que habían ocasionado los otros dos.

Estaba abstraída mirando como unos mechones de cabello le cubrían el rostro a él de forma sexy y inercia sus miradas se cruzaron,él le sonrió y ella simplemente se hizo la distraída,no podía seguir viendo más,para sus adentros ella pensaba:''¡no puedo!si lo sigo mirando,me van a dar ganas de echármele ensima…aunque,el muy sinvergüenza está como quiere…ojalá y yo,si lo tuviera así de cerca,le meto mano en…¿¡qué estoy diciendo!?estoy sonando como una depravada…¡dioss!no sé en qué estoy pensando,esto es una tortura''.Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que pensó en voz alta como se estando sola se tratara,con la diferencia de que no lo estaba y que la estaban escuchando todos cuando sin darse cuenta se le escapó:''¡qué barbaridad!esto es ¡HORRIBLE!''.La miraron con cara de''WTF?'',Yoh le preguntó si estaba todo bien,a lo que ella respondió con un sí algo apenada.

Volviendo todo a su normalidad,como si nada hubiese pasado,ella mejor guardó sus pensamientos en voz alta para otra ocasión,a fin de no pasar una vergüenza mayor.

Centrándonos en el susodicho de sus pensamientos,quien al terminar había entrado para finalmente poder sentarse un rato a ía algo agitado,pero para él era lo de menos,estaba acostumbrado,tan acostumbrado que ni siquiera se puso su camisa al entrar,cosa que notaron todas las chicas de la casa;excepto Anna,permaneciendo siempre tan indiferente ante todo lo que a él respectaba.Y los muchachos claro;exceptuando a Yoh,mirándolo con recelo,no por lo que él pudiera provocar en las chicas,sino por la manera tan tranquila y rebuscada de actuar con naturalidad egocéntrica y confiada.

A su lado sentada,estaba Charlotte,quien miraba despreocupadamente la situación que se daba con los muchachos,del otro lado en cambio,estaba Pillica,que miraba con insistencia al objeto de su loca devosión,a punto de obvió la presencia de la pobre chica que se estaba muriendo del desfallecimiento.Él pronto se dio cuenta de que era el blanco de las miradas, cómo ignorar a Pillica,para nada disimulada a la hora de observar,en cierto modo lo molestó,pero aún así su ego le ganó una vez más y salió a éndose el que hasta hace un instante no se daba cuenta de que lo miraban,le preguntó a la que le clavaba los ojos si quería decirle algo;Charlotte miraba atenta,casi sin aludida no podía creer que se estaba dirigiendo a ella,y no hizo esfuerzo alguno por ocultar su alegría,de la emoción no pudo hablar y solo se sonrojó,era lo que siempre provocaba él en su tan predecible reacción,con algo de malicia agregó,para molestar a quien en verdad le interesaba:''mirá,todo esto que vez podría ser tuyo si en verdad lo deseara…pero como eso ahora es imposible,te digo que soñar no cuesta nada,así que te doy el permiso de que me tengas en tus sueños más anhelados ¿sí?''.''Tus sueños más anhelados'',se repetía Charlotte por dentro con sarcasmo,dejando ver en su rostro un gesto de malestar que solamente él había podido experimento había dado resultado,esa era una clara prueba del interés que ella tenía por él.

Ya estaba saboreando lo que sería la conclusión de tanta espera,pero no pudo durarle mucho porque Anna no le tuvo piedad y lo agarró para encomendarle las tareas de la casa,las compras y la preparación de la cena como castigo.Sí,aún no estaba satisfecha y quería torturarlo lo más que pueda con todo lo que tenía.Él lo hizo sin chistar porque sabía lo que le esperaría si se rehusaba.

Como no había más que hacer,Charlotte se retiró,un tanto molesta con lo que acababa de ocurrir.Él quiso hablar con ella,ya que había notado que en el fondo sentía algo de culpa,un sentimiento totalmente nuevo y distinto para él,jamás lo había sentido luego de coquetear con no pudo hacerlo,su castigo se lo impidió,por lo que tuvo que posponerlo para más tarde.

Era de noche,casi la hora de la había largado a llover hacía otros se fueron rato atrás,la pensión estaba en silencio,mientras que su hermanito,su cuñada algo impaciente y Tamao que descansaba,esperaban la cena,Hao estaba en la cocina,rogando que nada le saliera eso no era realmente lo más importante,en su mente había otras cosas en que pensar,como hablar de una buena vez con Charlotte y serle totalmente sincero con sus sentimientos,algo que lo tuvo preocupado por lo menos,durante las últimas ir a verla luego de cenar,tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes,sentía que si no lo hacía,podía estropearlo de nuevo,y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento,después de semanas de sacrificios,torturas y lo iba a permitir.

Terminando de cenar,inmediatamente se dirige a la puerta dispuesto a ir decidido hasta la casa de ella a hablar muy lo detuvo,siempre queriendo saber qué sucedía:

**_¿a dónde vas?¿que no ves que está lloviendo?**

**_ya lo sé…voy a resolver algo que me quedó pendiente**

**_pero…**

**_nada…y no me esperen,puede que tarde-**_hace ademán de irse-_

**_¿qué vas a hacer?-**_inquiere casi a media voz sin entender-_

**_nada de tu incumbencia-**_le responde evasivo dando un paso hacia el recibidor-_

**_vas a lo de ella ¿verdad?**

**_¿¡qué!?-**_se sonroja-_**¿y qué te hace pensar eso?**

**_lo supuse…además tu cara roja me lo está diciendo jiji-**_ríe burlonamente-_

**_mejor cállate…no sabés lo que decís-**_musitó entre dientes con fastidio-_

**_como quieras…pero será mejor que te apures y no te metas en problemas ¿ok?**

**_sí,seguro…-**_se fue disparando hacia la puerta y salió a toda prisa-_

No importaba cuanto se mojara,estaba empecinado en llegar y decirle no aguantaba má voluntad era inquebrantable cuando se trataba de algo que quería de verdad.

Mientras él corría como en una maratón por el destino de su amistad con Charlotte,ella había salido afuera,a sentarse sobre el escalón del humbral del portón a observar la lluvia algo podía creer que tenía celos por alguien más chico que ella,sentía que no era lo correcto y que lo mejor sería olvidarlo,continuar como los amigos que hasta ese momento eran,pero ¿cómo olvidarlo?teniendolo tan cerca,siendo tan encantador y descarado como solo a ella podía ó ía que le gustaba un niño enamorado de otra,¿qué podía ser peor?.

Sumergida en sus lamentaciones,no se dio cuenta de que alguien había salido a su encuentro que ahora estaba frente a ella,a solo un par de pasos,empapá ó la vista y lo vio,llevándose una gran sorpresa,no esperaba verlo en ese preciso sus miradas fugazmente,ella los apartó enseguida con pena y reposa su cabeza sobre sus rodillas,se sentía confundida,verdaderamente confundida.

Él,a paso lento y pausado,se acerca y se arrodilla ante ella,para preguntarle entre susurros lo que sucedía,quería saber por qué ella se encontraba triste,aunque algo podía intuir,solo quería estar seguro de que en verdad fuera como él no respondió,solo se encerró en sí misma y calló,dejándolo no se desesperó,quería hallar la manera de dar con ella.

Se acercó más y suavemente tomó el mentón de Charlotte,para que lo mirara a los ojos sin dulzura en su voz,casi en un susurro pronunció:

**_¿qué pasa?**

**_...-**_se niega a hablar,solo lo mira fijamente a los ojos-_

**_vamos…¿acaso no somos amigos?-**_sonríe-_

**_sí…-**_respondió bajito-_

**_entonces,sabés muy bien que podés confiarme lo que sea…siempre voy a estar para escucharte-**_le sonríe con tanta ternura que ella no puede negarle nada-_

**_bueno…voy a serte sincera-**_breve silencio-_**suponé que se me presentó un inconveniente y que por ello me tiene muy confundida-**_explicó afligida-_

**_¿confundida?**

**_es que…es complicado,siento algo que no debería sentir mi corazón,pero es algo que no puedo controlar…pero mi conciencia me dice que no es lo correcto y que debería dejarlo…ahí se desata una lucha interna en mí**

**_ajá…y qué más sucede**

**_lo que quiero decir es que…-**_guarda silencio para juntar coraje-_**mi corazón siente algo por alguien que mi conciencia no puede aceptar…pero lo que me preocupa es otra cosa más además de esto…**

**_¿y qué es lo que te preocupa?**

**_bueno…yo…quiero saber…¿te gusta alguien?**

**-**_se siente presionado por la pregunta-_

**_me interesa saberlo…**

**_sí,me gusta alguien-**_respondió decisivo-_

**_lo sabía…-**_susurró desilucionada-_**te gusta ella ¿verdad?**

**_¿eh?¿ella?¿a quién te referís?-**_pregunta lleno de confusión-_

**_no tenés que fingir,me di cuenta…te gusta Pillica-**_declaró con desgano-_

**_¿¡queeé!?¿¡cómo podés pensar eso!?-**_estalló disgustado-_**y…¿por qué preguntás?acaso estás…**

**_¡arggghh!-**_le da un ataque de desesperación-__**¡sí!**_**te lo pregunto porque estoy verdaderamente celosa…¿y querés saber por qué estoy celosa?porque me gustas-**_se levanta y se para en medio de la calle bajo la lluvia-_**¡me gustas!**

_-se queda mudo ante la sorpresiva confesión-_

**_por el amor de dios…¿¡en qué estaba pensando!?enamorarme de vos,cuando sos muy chico para mí…-**_comienzan a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos-_**y estás enamorado de otra-**_se lleva las manos a la cara y llora desconsoladamente mientras se moja-_

_-se le acerca con decisión y le quita las manos del rostro-_**sos una tonta…acabás de hacer algo realmente estúpido-**_la mira gravemente-_**malinterpretar todo…**

_-lo mira sin comprender y con los ojos empapados de lágrimas-_

**_primero que nada…¿cómo podría gustarme ella?-**_acerca su rostro al de ella aún más-_**cuando a mí en realidad me gusta alguien más**

**_entonces…si no es ella quien te gusta…¿quién?-**_inquiere nerviosa,comenzando a sentirse abrumada con la cercanía de él-_

**_la que me gusta es…-**_la mira fijamente a los ojos-_**justamente quien me está mirando ahora a los ojos…**_-le toma las manos y asevera su mirada llena de deseo-_

**_Hao…-**_susurró apenas,ruborizándose-_**yo no…**

**_shhhh…dejame decirte esto-**_le susurra suavemente mientras pega su frente con la de ella y la calla poniéndole un dedo en sus delicados labios-_**me gustás mucho…todo este tiempo me gustaste,pero no te dije nada porque quería hacer lo correcto aunque en verdad no lo deseara para mí y no estropear la confianza que estaba naciendo entre los dos…-**_acaricia suavemente sus labios con la yema del dedo-_**ya no puedo hacer nada con esto que siento,con este deseo tan grande y fuerte…mi cuerpo no quiere controlarse,no lo resiste-**_rodea la cintura de ella con su brazo atrayéndola hacia él-_**necesito que lo entiendas,no puedo hacerme el idiota y fingir que no pasa nada,cuando en realidad me pasan tantas cosas cuando te veo…cuando te tengo cerca…-**_le susurra con suavidad,estando sus bocas lo suficientemente cerca,casi rozándose y sus alientos cálidos mezclándose-_

**_Ha…Hao…estás demasiado cerca-**_protestó casi sofocada pero su cuerpo no se resistía,se dejaba someter por él-_

**_por favor…no puedo controlarlo,es mi deseo que me obliga a esto…a ponerme así,por eso te pido…¿podrías ayudarme?**

**_con…¿con qué?-**_se ruboriza cada vez más,se muerde un labio,esperando la obvia respuesta-_

**_por favor…ayudame a…a calmar este deseo que me tiene ardiendo por dentro-**_le susurra al oído,estremeciéndola con ese tono de voz tan sensual y seductora-_**sé que muy en el fondo también querés hacerlo-**_le sonríe lascivamente-_

**_¿cómo se te ocurre?no sabés nada de lo que yo pienso…-**_intenta forcejear,en vano-_

**_sos una chica muy difícil…eso es lo que realmente me encanta de vos desde el comienzo,pero al final vas a terminar cediendo-**_ríe maliciosamente-_

**_claro que no…estás equivocado,ahora…si me permitís,soltame**

**_no pienso moverme ni un milímetro…voy muy en serio-**_se aferra más hacia ella,sin soltarla-_

**_por favor…no me lo hagas más difícil…**

**_no-**_negó rotundamente sus súplicas-_

**_Hao…estás demasiado cerca…¿qué tengo que hacer para que me sueltes?**

**_si me dejas probar tus labios,puede ser…-**_acerca su rostro para besarla-_

**_no…por favor…esto…es una locura-**_inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás en gesto negativo-_

**_no te resistas…-**_la toma suavemente del mentón y lleva su rostro a la de él-_

**_¿por…qué sos tan di…-**_no puede hablar más,sus labios son atrapados por los de él,ella termina cediendo-_

Ambos terminaron su extensa conversación bajo la lluvia,empapándose,abrazados fuertemente,mientras se que en un comienzo fue por parte de él un beso suave y delicado,terminó siendo por su incontenible ansiedad un beso profundo y besó con desesperación casi descontrolada,quería saborearla por completo,disfrutarla,ella no se opuso,también le siguió el juego,comenzando allí,una batalla entre sus lenguas por tener el control del otro.

Se separaron al no poder miraron a los ojos,como sabiendo lo que seguiría a continuació perder tiempo,ella,mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos castaños de él,le susurró suavemente:''entremos''.Gracias a su habilidad de leer mentes;que pocas veces usaba ya porque no le resultaba muy útil que digamos para la nueva vida que tenía,no le hizo falta hacer esfuerzo por entender lo que realmente significaba esa simple palabra.

Sin decir absolutamente nada,se dirigieron a la casa de ella y entrar,se detuvieron en el recibidor para besarse un buen rato má ansiosos y no querían detenerse solo para ir a un lugar específico de la final subieron al cuarto de ella,a toda vez allí,nada los detuvo.

Entre besos y caricias se fueron deshaciendo de la ropa empapada lentamente hasta que todas las prendas quedaran en el suelo.

Ella estaba sorprendida,porque en ese momento pudo notar que ya no estaba ahí el chico que había conocido al principio,sino que en su lugar se encontraba otro,que la miraba con ojos de adulto,lleno de le acercó despacio,le acarició una mejilla y la besó antes de una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro la contempló durante unos minutos;acostada,viéndolo a los ojos con la misma expresión que él,a este momento quería llegar finalmente y lo había logrado después de tantos contratiempos,su deseo estaba realizado.

No quiso esperar más y entonces pusieron manos a la obra.

Charlotte no terminó de sorprenderse,sentía que no estaba con un joven inexperto como ella creía hasta hace pocos minutos,sino con alguien que ya sabía del asunto,dando a entender a ella que ya lo había hecho forma en que la besaba,le acariciaba y le hacía gozar era inconfundible,propio de alguien que ya sabe como hacerlo,pensó susurros y jadeos desesperados ella lo elogió:''ahh…para ser…un simple pendejo…de sólo 14 años ahh…no lo haces…nada mal…ya…ah..¿ya lo habías hecho..antes?'',a lo que él respondió,mientras se concentraba en acariciar y besar sus pechos:´´algo….así''.

No quiso interrumpirlo más,así que solo se dejó llevar por el momento y por lo que su instinto le dictaba,él hacía exactamente lo mismo sin dudarlo un segundo,teniéndola a su merced gracias al control de sus manos que ejercía sobre ella,con vivida pasió se fundieron en un beso interminable,cargado de lujuria y ansias por disfrutarse mutuamente.

A todo esto,mientras tanto,antes de irse a dormir,Yoh se preguntaba por qué su hermano tardaba tanto en regresar,a qué había ido a la casa de Charlotte,todo un misterio para él.

Parecía que las horas no pasaban para ellos,como si el tiempo se hubiera ,el tiempo ya no importaba,nada importaba ya,ni siquiera el arrepentimiento.

Era la situación perfecta,se había logrado el ambiente perfecto y ahora nada podía arruinarlo,lo habían conseguido por fí respiraciones agitadas y besos largos,terminaba el prólogo de lo que sería una larga noche para ambos.

Y sin poder evitarlo,ocurrió lo que tanto él había imaginado y soñado muchas veces con ella,la miró fijamente a los ojos deseoso,indicando que era''el momento'',ella lo entendió sonriéndole y acto seguido,a modo de respuesta,coloca su mano detrás del cuello de él para besarlo con que sucedió después no lo pudo describir.

Él sintió tantas cosas en su cuerpo con ella,una mezcla de sensaciones indescriptibles y extrañas,sin dudas era su primera vez en su actual vida,tan conocida y a la vez tan distinta la sentía,nunca de forma tan intensa como esa mismísima sensaciones juntas,descontrolado,eufórico,excitado,feliz,sorprendido…no podía hallar las palabras justas para lo que sentía en ese momento tan glorioso para é podía comprobar por sí mismo en toda su totalidad la fuerza instintiva y oculta por mucho tiempo de la esencia humana y natural que siempre habitó en é resultaba increí también lo sentía así,porque él se daba cuenta con ver su expresión de éxtasis y al oir sus persistentes pensamientos;claro,sin contar sus reacciones exteriores tan en ese estado y sentirla así,no tenía precio,era más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

En resumidas palabras así fue la larga noche,semejante a tocar el cielo con las manos,pero lo más esperado fue el desenlace,inexplicable,intenso y sintió intensamente,ella estaban en sincroní los segundos más increíbles que había vivido en su larga existencia,se sintió estallar al sentir ese espasmo de placer cuando uno termina,por un momento parecía desfallecer,pero el placer era tan grande que no le importó.Sabiendo tanto,no podía explicarlo,en esos escasos segundos creyó que su esencia se iba,que su alma se unía a ella,que se liberaba.Y efectivamente,sin ser necesario aclarar qué,una parte de su''esencia'' se había ido y depositado en ella,indicando que ya era cuerpos se aflojaron liberándose de tanta carga contenida,él se desplomó sobre ella,agotado y empapado de sudor,ella tambié dieron un pequeño beso y separaron sus cuerpos.

Los dos terminaron acostados,abrazados mirando el techo,sin decir cruzaron miradas,con eso se dijeron que nadie sabría de esto por el momento.

Eran las 2:20 de la madrugada y aún la ropa no se había secado,decidió ducharse y quedarse a dormir con ella hasta bien temprano por la mañana para regresar disimuladamente.Y así fue,pasó el resto de la madrugada con ella,durmiendo juntos.

A las 10:00 am se despertó,con los cálidos rayos del sol que se filtraban por las despertó tras sentir que él se levantaba,se disponía a vestirse,la ropa se había secado lo notar que ella había despertado le dijo:

**_va a ser mejor que me vaya ahora…sino,Yoh va a descubrir que no regresé y mi querida cuñadita me mata si se entera…no quiero imaginarlo-**_pensaba en voz alta mientras se vestía-_

**_te entiendo,no me gustaría que se entere y se lo diga a los demás,voy a quedar como la peor…**

**_no te preocupes,que por eso mismo me voy ahora…vamos a hacer de cuenta que nada pasa delante de todos,como siempre ¿ok?**

Se despide de ella con un beso en los labios y se llegar,entra sigilosamente al recibidor sin hacer el más mínimo ruido,todos estaban ó la puerta,caminó en puntas de pie conteniendo la respiración hasta llegar a las escaleras,que las sube escalón por escalón silenciosamente porque tendían a rechinar horriblemente,en el pasillo volvió a caminar en puntas de pie hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto,aparentemente no había nadie un suspiro aliviado y hace ademán de abrir la puerta,pero una voz detrás suyo lo detuvo por completo y lo espantó:

**_¡hey!¡hermano!¿por qué llegas a ésta hora?-**_preguntó algo extrañado un somnoliento Yoh,que volvía del baño-_

_-Hao contiene los gritos del susto que se había llevado para no despertar a nadie,agarra a Yoh de un brazo y se lo lleva de un tirón a su cuarto-_

_*en el cuarto de Hao*_

**_¡Yoh y la re putisima madre que te re parió! ¿¡acaso me querés matar del susto!?-**_exclamó casi a media voz,pero sin llegar a despertar a nadie-_

**_jiji perdón,pero es que se me hizo muy raro que llegues a esta hora…¡a las 10 de la mañana!-**_dramatizó,esperando que le de el motivo de su llegada tardía-_

_-lo mira incrédulo-_**no exageres ¿querés?puedo llegar a la hora que yo quiero,porque soy el mayor…no lo olvides-**_le da unas palmadas en el hombro como hace un adulto a un niño con suma tranquilidad-_

**_¿eh?pero si vos sos el mayor solo porque naciste antes que yo por unos segundos,eso no te hace mayor de edad para llegar a esta hora…¡no es justo!-**_lo recriminó con molestia-_

**_¿y desde cuándo tengo que aguantar que me sermonees?-**_se cruzó de brazos fastidiado-_

**_es que si Anna se entera te echa de casa…y yo no quiero que te eche,sino me quedo padeciendo la desgracia yo solito-**_se lamentó con cascaditas de lágrimas en sus ojos-_

**_sí,como no…para que yo tenga que padecerla también-**_acotó sarcástico-_

**_bueno,ya que sos el mayor,no tendrás problema en responderme …¿por qué no viniste anoche?**

**_porque se me complicaron las cosas,daba para muy largo todo ese asunto de…arreglar unas cosas-**_carraspeó nervioso-_

**_pero…¿dormiste por lo menos?**

**_sep…obvio hermanito**

**_¿y en dónde dormiste?-**_preguntó dudoso-_

**_demasiadas preguntas ¿no? esto parece un interrogatorio**

**_solo quiero saber…es todo**

**_bueno…dormí en lo de Charlotte ¿satisfecho?-**_respondió tratando de evadir la mirada perpleja del otro-_

**_ohh…¿y en dónde exactamente?-**_preguntó con un ataque de intriga-_

**_ya te respondí…¿podés dejarme en paz?-**_intenta sacarlo de su cuarto-_

**_por favor,decime…¿dormiste en una cama?**

**_sep…ahora haceme el favor de irte-**_lo agarra de los hombros y hace ademán de llevarlo hasta la puerta-_

**_durmieron los dos…¿en la misma cama?-**_inquiere ansioso por saber-_

**_a ver…te voy a responder para que me dejes de joder ¿ok?-**_breve silencio-_**sí,dormimos en la misma cama,después de que…-**_se detiene de golpe tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de que cometió el error de soltar casi todo-_

**_¿después de qué?**

**_¡después de nada!ahora,te vas…-**_lo lleva a la puerta-_

**_no me mientas,algo sucedió antes de dormir y estabas por contármelo…dale,no voy a decir nada-**_pone cara de cachorro-_

**_arrghh…siempre saliéndote con la tuya-**_murmura entre dientes-_**digamos que más o menos pasó así,hablamos,la cosa se alargó,lo arreglamos…sucedió algo entremedio y dormimos,eso es todo-**_concluyó con las mejillas levemente rosadas-_

**_¡esperá!no me digas que eso que sucedió fue…-**_se pone rojo al darse cuenta-_

**_sip…-**_respondió más ruborizado-_

**-¡no te la puedo creer!o sea que ella y vos…**

**_ajá…terminamos haciéndolo**

**_¿y cómo fue?-**_preguntó tímidamente-_

**_¡Yoh! ¿¡qué estás preguntando!?-**_se pone rojo a más no poder-_**si querés pervertirte mentalmente mirá una película porno ¿querés?**

**_ehh…mejor me voy ¿no? jiji**

**_será mejor,antes de que se ponga feo esto-**_lo mira amenazante-_

Yoh salió del cuarto silenciosamente y Hao se dispuso a dormir un rato más para luego levantarse como si había salido bien y nadie tuvo problemas,pero teniendo en cuenta lo que le había dicho a Charlotte antes de irse,ahora pensaba que tendrían que actuar cautelosamente para que nadie indeseado interfiera en lo suyo,porque algo le decía que habría personas que no estarían de acuerdo si lo sabí lo demás,ya estaba resuelto.


	8. Chapter 8

Todo siguió como si nada hubiera sucedido en la noche anterior,incluso había dejado de llover torrencialmente para dar lugar a un nuevo día radiante y cá levantó él primero como hacía siempre,aparentando una normalidad absoluta,o por lo menos eso debía pretender,ya que no podía evitar que una amplia sonrisa se cuele en su rostro indicando que algo muy bueno tuvo que pasarle para sonreír así.

La segunda en levantarse fue Anna y la tercera Tamao,que se dirigía a la cocina como era lo habitual,ya que la segunda fue por el último en despertar para traerlo de las orejas y hacerle tragar el desayuno,para ponerlo a entrenar de mañana porque había terminado de forma exitosa sus clases de verano oficialmente hacia unos pocos días y no permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia que Yoh pierda sus vacaciones su hermano mayor le quedaba pendiente su entrenamiento psicológico y temidamente tendría oportunidad de pensar algo mejor.

El curioso cambio de humor de Hao no pasó a un segundo plano cuando ambas chicas,especialmente la''dueña de casa''lo notaron.A la primera le pareció algo bueno,así que preparó el desayuno como siempre,mientras que a la segunda;más astuta que un zorro notó que algo le había pasado para tener ese humor,por lo que se dedicó a pensar en una forma de averiguarlo,e Yoh,adormilado,siempre típico en él,no notó nada,aunque en realidad ya sabía pero de lo tan dormido que estaba no notó nada de todas maneras.

Hasta el desayuno fue normal,o por lo menos eso querían que fuera,Yoh tratando de desayunar sin dormirse de nuevo,Tamao y Anna en silencio y Hao,de lo más feliz de la vida disfrutando de cada ,definitivamente algo andaba mal con él,pensó Anna,ahí pasaba algo que no llegó a presenciar u oir,o algo por el estilo.

Habiendo terminado,cada quien se fue a lo suyo,salvo Yoh que solo iba a lo que sería el infierno durante las siguientes ocho largas ,con su alegría poco habitual,hizo algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía,subirse al techo de la pensión y recostarse para contemplar el cielo,respirar el aire puro,relajado.Y así se la pasó en su tiempo de vagancia,mirando las nubes,pensando en Charlotte y en lo que acabó de ocurrir en la noche tantos años que no se sentía así de feliz,muchísimos para su larga y solitaria existencia,aunque había dejado de serla desde que se quedó a vivir en la pensión,pero no era lo mismo,algo le faltaba y no sabía lo que era hasta que la conoció a ella,una simple humana que había sido capaz de despertar en él sentimientos que parecía no conocer.

El tiempo pasó tan plácidamente hasta que un grito ensordecedor lo sacó de su mundo,haciendo que casi se caiga del techo,sabía muy bien de quién era ese grito tan su queridísima cuñadita,que no podía verlo vagar,así que lo solicitó de inmediato para atormentarlo con los quehaceres de la casa mientras estaba ocupada atormentando a Yoh con su entrenamiento,estaba aburrida y tenía que atormentar a alguien más.

Como había arruinado su momento de paz;cosa que no toleraría,muy molesto objetó,iniciándose así otra de las tantas batallas campales entre ellos dos:

**_¿¡qué te pasa!?¿acaso te volviste loca?por culpa de tus gritos casi me caigo del techo…¿no te podés fijar?**

**_¿y quién te dijo que te subas ahí?bajá en este mismo instante que no quiero vagos en mi casa-**_ordenó imperativamente con cara de muy pocos amigos-_

**_¿y quién te da la libertad de decidir lo que hace cada uno?no te vas a salir con la tuya esta vez-**_se cruzó de brazos en gesto negador-_

**_será mejor que bajes ya mismo,no me hagas subir y que te baje a escobazos de ahí-**_amenazó a punto de ir por una escoba-_

**_te lo voy a deletrear para que entiendas…N-O ¡NO! ya me escuchaste-**_retó desde el techo con postura segura y decidida,pero también con emoción,se estaba revelando por primera vez-_

**_está bien…pero después no digas que no te lo advertí-**_se retira en silencio-_

**_¡lo sabía! sabía que ganaría…¿y ahora quién es la que perdió? ¡ja!-**_celebra con aire triunfal-_**ahora sí que aprendió a no meterse con Hao Asakura…¡por fín! no más torturas,no más humillaciones,no más sufrimiento,no más…**

_*aparece Anna de nuevo,con una escoba en la mano,arruinándole abruptamente su festejo*_

**_ejem…¿decías?-**_inquirió con suma tranquilidad con escoba en mano-_

_-mirando la escoba-_**no serías capaz…¿verdad?**

**_¿querés apostar?**

**_¡claro!¿por qué tendría que tenerte miedo?sé muy bien que no te atreverías a darle un escobazo a esta preciosa cara ¿no es así?-**_respondió de lo más confiado-_

_*Anna comienza a subir por una escalera que había allí cerca*_

**_¿qué estás haciendo?esperá…no creo que sea necesario,Annita…no hace falta,en serio-**_retrocede nervioso-_

**_yo te lo dije-**_toma la escoba con las dos manos y sonríe maliciosamente-_

_*se escuchan ruidos bruscos,golpes de escoba y a Hao gritar*_

**_¡nooo! ¡por favor! ahhhh…¡te lo suplicoo! ¡ayyy!...¡no! ¡ahí noo! ahhh…¡piedad! ¡PIEDAD!...¡auch! ¡duelee! ¡te lo pido encarecidamente! ¡aaayy!...Annitaa…¡te juro que no va a volver a sucederr!...hago lo que vos quieras…todo lo que quieras…pero…¡dejá de apalearmee!**

**_ok-**_deja de golpearlo-_**quiero que te encargues de limpiar la cocina,sacar la basura,dejar la pensión absolutamente impecable y no te olvides de vigilar a tu hermano durante el entrenamiento**

**_sí…jefa-**_responde mientras se encuentra en el suelo golpeado-_

**_si te veo holgazaneando una vez más,esta vez te lo corto…y no estoy hablando de tu pelo**

**-**_tragó saliva asustado-_**¡como diga jefa!**

**_muy bien…no te quedes ahí perdiendo el tiempo ¡ahora!**

**_¡sí!-**_se retira mientras piensa con frustración-_**algún día me las va a pagar,algún día…pero ahora será mejor que preserve mi hombría**

Y así finalizó lo que fue un pseudo homicidio con una escoba,que afortunadamente no hubo muertos ni heridos…de gravedad hacía los labores de la pensión pensaba en Charlotte para que la cosa no se hiciera pesada,transcurriendo de esa manera la mañ cuando acabó,estaba muerto del cansancio,por lo que se sentó a''vigilar''a Yoh en su realidad no lo vigilaba,más bien aprovechaba el momento para descansar de su tortura mientras Anna no estuviera viendo,pero algo le decía que no debía quedarse tan tranquilo,porque en cualquier momento aparecería y lo castigaría con algo mucho peor si lo encontraba descansando.

Afortunadamente no ocurrió,sonó el timbre y como siempre,desde la sala Anna gritó para pedir que uno fuera a abrir el portón,amablemente los mismos de siempre,los muchachos y las chicas,se notaba que no tenían nada que hacer porque siempre venían de visita.A Anna parecía no molestarle,ya que estaba acostumbrada,pero al que parecía molestarle era a Hao,es que justamente no eran ellos a quienes esperaba,llevaba un buen par de horas y ya tenía ganas de que tendría que aguantarse una y otra vez las peleas constantes de Horo y Len lo desanimaban,lo ponían de muy mal humor y su cara no hizo esfuerzo alguno por notaron,pero para ellos ya era de lo más normal que estuviera con esa cara.Y cuando contestó como perro rabioso al preguntarle que le sucedía también lo tomaron con absoluta normalidad,seguía siendo el mismo de siempre desde que se quedó en la pensión,pero en realidad ya no era el mismo,en ese día en particular,el día después de lo que pasó la noche anterior,solo que no lo sabían.

Del mal humor pasó a la ansiedad,era desesperante para él estar ahí en medio de todo ese alboroto, esa ansiedad que lo ponía inquieto dio lugar al nerviosismo,contaba las horas,los minutos y los segundos,le parecía extraño,tenía muchas ganas de verla y estar con ella después de eso,sentía que no lo resistirí había sentido tanta ansiedad y nervios por ver a alguien en particular,era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Cuando estaba por estallar de lo nervioso que estaba,finalmente escucha con alivio que tocaban el timbre,su corazón dio un vuelco de pensarlo dos veces fue volando hasta el portón para abrirle,sabía que tenía que ser ella quien venía a verlos,especialmente a él.Y así fue.

Tras abrir el portón se encontró con ella,quien lo miraba con una sonrisa por demás encantadora que lo cautivó por de que pudieran decir nada se besan cariñosamente ya en completa confianza como si hiciera años que no se ven,a modo de saludo,sin que nadie los no podían quedarse mucho tiempo fuera dándose demostraciones de cariño más que evidentes,porque aquello levantaría sospechas,decidieron entrar,pero al llegar al recibidor no pudieron resistirlo y se demostraron cuanto se habían extrañado,de la forma más disimulada posible,entre besos y susurros:

**_ya me estaba volviendo loco contando los minutos…¿por qué tardaste?-**_rodea la cintura de ella con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él-_

**_es que iba a ser muy obvio,lo sabés…pero sí tenía muchas ganas de verte-**_comienza a jugar con unos mechones del largo cabello castaño de él-_

**_yo también tenía muchas ganas…-**_la besa-_**la verdad que no sé como voy a hacer,como aguantar…si sos tan hermosa-**_le acaricia una mejilla suavemente mientras la mira a los ojos-_

_-se sonroja-_**por favor…que me lo hacés más difícil a mí también…**

**_sí…ya quisiera no ocultarlo más,pero…las circunstancias,las personas…ahora no se puede-**_acaricia los largos y negros cabellos de ella-_

**_lo sé…no podemos hacer nada al respecto ahora,nos meteríamos en problemas**

**_síp…cuando tenés razón…tenés razón-**_la besa de nuevo-_**¿sabés? deberíamos repetir lo de anoche…¿qué te parece?-**_le sonríe maliciosamente-_

**_¿qué me parece? que no sería una mala idea…pero tampoco te vas a quedar a dormir en mi casa todas las noches ¿vos querés que se enteren?**

**_¿y por qué no en mi casa?-**_sugirió pícaramente mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por la cintura de ella hacia sus caderas-_

**_será mejor que pares,porque una vez que empezas…ya sé donde van a terminar tus manos-**_advierte entre risas intentando resistirse-_

**_a mí no me lo digas,son mis manos,ellas son las que se están moviendo solas hacia ese lugar que ambos sabemos-**_susurró seductoramente-_

**_en serio…estamos tardando y ya deben de preguntarse qué estamos haciendo-**_se separa de él lentamente-_

**_ok,pero me la vas a pagar muy caro jeje-**_insinuó con ironía-_

Al entrar tuvieron que concluir abruptamente con su charla para no provocar sospechas de ningún tipo,para ello hicieron de cuenta que eran los mismos de siempre,los que estaban entablando una amistad,común y corriente como cuando empezaron,no hace mucho su fortuna nadie notó nada,o al menos eso les pareció a ambos,aunque por otro lado,sin que ellos dos se dieran cuenta,dos personas los miraba atentamente,una de ellas a punto de tener un ataque de celos,lejos de imaginar que ambos estaban en''algo'' y la segunda,escrutándolos cuidadosamente con la mirada,como buscando algo que le diera la respuesta al cambio repentino del humor de su irritante cuñ encontró nada revelador a simple vista,pero no se cansaría de averiguarlo,a Anna nunca se le podía quitar una idea de la cabeza una vez que se plantaba allí.

Mientras tanto,entre los amigos,Yoh permanecía distante ante la situación pero de alguna forma cubriría a su hermano si éste lo necesitaba,pero por dentro sentía temor,ya que el ayudarlo a cubrirlo ponía en riesgo su pellejo si su prometida se enteraba,de todos modos era algo que no podía evitar,él solo se metió cuando exigió explicaciones,ahora que lo sabía,su conciencia le exigía que cumpliera su deber como buen hermano pase lo que pase.

La situación se había tornado más complicada de lo que parecía,hacer de cuenta que todo marcha''normal'',nada de besarse,ni abrazarse de forma más que sugerente o hacer cualquier tipo de acción que dé lugar a las sospechas era extremadamente difícil,más aún estando tan cerca,tentándose,provocándose con las miradas,los gestos,un movimiento leve o un simple suspiro,algo apenas perceptible para los dos,comenzaba a ser fastidiante.

¿Cómo podían aguantar los impulsos de sus cuerpos en una situación como aquella?era una buena pregunta,que no se atrevían a responder porque no lo sabí quedaron en silencio los dos,mirándose fijamente,sentados juntos como acostumbraban,sin hacer absolutamente nada.A cabo de un rato ese silencio se tornó incómodo.

Antes de que se volviera más incómodo Yoh afortunadamente decidió intervenir para advertir:

**_ehh…Hao,será mejor que hagan algo…lo que sea,porque acá los muchachos están empezando a notar que actúan''raro''-**_comunicó por lo bajo-_

**_¿raro?-**_repitió con incredulidad-_

**_sí…es que…no dejan de mirarse fijo,se nota que se están sacando las ganas**_(provocarse)_**con las miradas…**

**_y decime una cosa…¿acaso tenés una solución para eso?ya que sabés del asunto-**_replicó con sarcasmo-_

**_eh…no-**_respondió apenado-_

**_entonces te voy a sugerir algo…cerrá el pico y limitate a hacerme de campana para cuando queramos hacer ya sabés qué**

**_¿qué?¿estás loco? ¡acá no!que Annita me mata-**_objetó aún manteniendo el tono bajo-_

**_¿y entonces qué hacemos?-**_le pregunta tratando de mantener la compostura-_

**_no sé…pero ya se me va a ocurrir algo,estoy seguro-**_respondió recobrando su típica tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba-_

**_más te vale,porque sino te…**

**_sí sí,ya entendí..tranquilo**

Intentó Yoh de calmar a Hao,que lo amenazaba con un puño cerrado en su cara con gesto para nada mientras tanto se mantenía silenciosa esperando que los hermanos concluyeran con sus cuchicheos,habiéndolo hecho Hao retoma su atención en ella,no siendo tan obvio como al hacer más pasable la situación,inicia una conversación con ella,sin despegarle los ojos de ensima,muy serio,como si se tratara de algo grave:

**_será mejor que actuemos rápido…empiezan a sospechar-**_habló en voz baja-_

**_hagamos lo de siempre,mostrarnos relajados y despreocupados…pero manteniendo la distancia como buenos amigos-**_le sugirió en voz baja también-_

**_estás pidiendo demasiado…¿cómo voy a mantener la distancia así?con lo linda que sos no me estás ayudando mucho que digamos-**_sonrió con picardía-_

**_no empieces con tu coqueteo de galán de novela ahora,hablo en serio…-**_rió por lo bajo-_

**_ok,pero decime qué hacemos…-**_la miró esperando respuesta-_

**_hablar seriamente de un asuntito-**_anunció con deje de misterio-_

**_¿ah sí?¿sobre qué?¿sobre cuándo vamos a repetirlo?-**_inquirió con ironía-_

**_Hao…-**_lo mira amonestadoramente-_**terminala con eso si querés disimular**

**_está bien…de qué entonces-**_desistió con desgano-_

**_¿Yoh lo sabe?parece estar al tanto de todo-**_mira a Yoh disimuladamente-_

**_síp…me agarró a punto de entrar a mi cuarto en la mañana al volver,así que tuve que contarle todo por su insistencia…no puedo ocultarle nada a mi hermanito-**_se explicó con toda naturalidad-_

**_ya me lo temía…**

**_pero no te preocupes,que tenga cara de dopado despistado no significa que lo sea…aunque pensándolo bien,no estoy seguro de que no está dopado…en fin,a lo que iba es que no es tan desubicado como para contarle todo a los retardados que tiene por amigos-**_aseguró con toda confianza-_

Ni bien terminó la frase,desde atrás se le acercó Lyserg muy sonriente para decirle:

**_mis más sinceras felicitaciones…fue una noticia inesperada,pero en fin…espero que seas muy feliz con tu novia-**_le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda y se fue-_

Ruborizado y con rabia,Hao miró hacia donde se encontraban los muchachos y su hermanito,que le sonreían pícaramente desde sus lugares,luego miró a Charlotte,que con tono sarcástico le dijo:

**_''…no es tan desubicado como para contarle todo a los retardados que tiene por amigos''¿no?**

Hao no dijo nada,ante el evidente hecho solo se limitó a hacer silencio y apretar los dientes con notable fastidio,¿que acaso no se podían guardar secretos en esta pensión?pensó mientras miraba a su hermano menor con desprecio,éste le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de lo más despreocupada,lo cual solo consiguió enfurecerlo má levantarse y ensartarle un golpe por abrir la bocota,pero una mano suave y delicada se posó sobre su hombro para impedirle que lo haga,era Charlotte que no quería que se alterara por una ó su mano con cuidado,quitándosela lentamente de su hombro para sostenérsela,ella le lanza una mirada suplicante,él no pudo resistirlo y sedió de ,con ella no podí la primera vez que desistía con facilidad por ó un suspiro y continuó sosteniéndole la mano dulcemente,mirándola con ojos contemplativos,ella le sostuvo la mirada,ahora más aliviada.

La escena romántica no pasó desapercibida por nadie,Tamao contemplaba con ternura y los ojos vidriosos,como queriendo llorar,Anna miraba fijamente sin perderse nada,con aire neutral,le parecía demasiado sospechosa esa clase de cercanía y Pillica,casi podría echar espuma por la boca de la rabia y la envidia que tenía en ese muchachos,bien calladitos observaban todo entre risitas.Y claro,no faltó un comentario fuera de lugar por parte de Horo Horo:''awww ¡miren nada más!Haito es puro amor con su chica…'',milagrosamente solo Hao,Charlotte y los muchachos escucharon,de inmediato sotló la mano de Charlotte con brusquedad y con la cara roja de vergüenza se giró para lanzarle una mirada asesina al dueño del generales entre los chicos.

Se abstuvo de romperles la cara porque Charlotte se lo pidió y porque no quería que lo echen de la casa,solo por ó la posibilidad de charlar con ellos de forma diplomática y pacífica como solo él sabía hacerlo,luego de que Charlotte se ese entonces tuvo que soportar a regañadientes las burlas que le hacían ó en el jardín trasero,sentado junto a un árbol,mirando el estanque fue tras él.

Para ese entonces estaba anocheciendo y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer,sentado sobre el césped que ahora era de un color verde oscuro por la ausencia de los últimos rayos del sol,tiraba piedras al estanque,pensativo,silencioso,encerrado en sí mismo como tantas veces lo hacía,cuando algo le molestaba o cuando quería suave brisa fresca meció sus cabellos castaños y darse cuenta unos brazos delgados rodean su cintura desde atrás,tomándolo por sorpresa,era ella,que lo había ido a buscar dejó abrazar,aunque aún no se acostumbraba del todo a las espontáneas muestras de afecto tan efusivas de ella,nunca había recibido una muestra de amor en tanto extraño,pero le gustaba esa sensación que le brindaba ese inclinó hacia atrás,recostándose sobre ella,de manera que podía tenerla más cerca y entre sus brazos aprisionándolo contra su miradas,tranquilos,relajados y en privado,al menos allí podrían darse un respiro y mimarse un poco.

Ambos miraron al cielo y contemplaron las silencio del lugar era reconfortante,contrastando con el bullicio típico en el interior de la pensió quedaron un rato así,inmóviles,en silencio disfrutando de estar así,juntos,con ganas de congelar para siempre ese hacían falta las palabras para saber cómo estaba él y él a su vez tampoco las necesitó para saber que ella quería saber cómo estaba gracias a su''don''de leer las parecía agradable oir los pensamientos de ella,que brotaban suaves como el murmullo de un arroyo.

Ella estaba absorta con la mirada en las estrellas y él,desvió su mirada del cielo para verla a ella,extendió una mano y con ella acarició sus cabellos negros,Charlotte respondió a la acción e hizo lo mismo con él;luego,con la misma mano que acariciaba los suaves y finísimos cabellos negros de ella,tomó su nuca y la llevó hacia su rostro para alcanzó a decir''¡no!acá no''antes de que unieran sus labios,obviamente sin hacerle caso alguno,ignorando sus no podía resistirlo,no podía negarse a un beso de manos se pusieron traviesas e intentaron recorrer con la yema de los dedos la piel de la sometida a sus labios debajo de la falda,pero no pudo.

Sus labios se separaron por falta de aire y por la intromisión de ciertos dedos juguetones y lanzó una mirada suplicante y nerviosa,temiendo que los descubran,él le devolvió una sonrisa amplia,con ojos llenos de ía lo que significaba y lo que él quería cuando la miraba así,de esa manera comenzó todo la noche bajito,de manera que solo él podía oírla,le advirtió:

**_te dije que acá no…en tu casa no,que nos van a descubrir enseguida-**_susurró al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente por la mano inquieta que ingresaba bajo su falda-_

**_ y yo te dije que me la ibas a pagar carísimo-**_le recordó con picardía-_**ahora vas a sufrir-**_le lanza una mirada perversa-_

Antes de que su mano fuera más lejos Yoh aparece de la nada con los muchachos,la sorpresa fue tal que del susto ambos terminaron abrazándose para evitar que lo atraparan con la mano hurgando en donde no debí generales una vez más de los muchachos,no por descubrirlo,sino por verlos abrazados,en tan romántica situació se separaron,haciéndose los distraídos y tomándose todo como''acá no pasó nada''.Yoh,con toda su simpatía,tan inocente y lleno de bondad,sin darse cuenta de que había interrumpido el momento más''romántico''de ambos,anunció alegremente:

**_Annita salió con Tamao,no me preguntes a donde porque no me dijo nada,pero sí me dijo que los muchachos se podían quedar…raro en ella,pero en fin,así que vamos a cenar todos juntos hoy…**

_-lo mira con odio-_**condenado hijo de…vos y tu gran bocota pendejo de mier…y tu jodida put…madre que te re contra p…-**_pensaba mientras apretaba los dientes de rabia-_

**_así que…¿Charlotte se va a quedar?**

**_ehh…-**_mira a Yoh no muy segura-_

**_¿qué te parece?¿te quedás a cenar con nosotros?-**_le regala una simpática sonrisa-_

_-mira a Hao esperando una respuesta-_

_-mira a Charlotte con cara de''¿y me vas a dejar solito con estos idiotas?''esperando que responda-_

**_está bien,me quedo-**_suspiró resignada-_

_-la miró aliviado-_

En ese momento,Charlotte pensó que mejor entraba y dejaba a los chicos solos para que pudieran aclararlo todo.

Yoh se hizo el que no sabía y los muchachos no decían nada para ver la reacción de Hao,que lo seguía mirando con odio,hasta que por fin habló:

**_no te hagas el estúpido,ambos sabemos que yo sé que abriste tu enorme bocota…**

**_ups…se me escapó-**_rió como solo él puede reírse con su risita clásica-_

**_sí,claro…así no se te puede contar ningún secreto-**espetó indignado-

**_perdón…en verdad no quería decirlo,te lo juro,pero me conocés muy bien,no puedo mentirle a mis mejores amigos…además,también son los tuyos,no veo nada de malo que lo sepan-**_trató de defenderse-_

**_sí,en ese caso…¿no les dijiste nada sobre aquella vez que te agarré viendo porno en tu cuarto?-**_soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro-_

_*risas de los muchachos*_

**_¿eh?¿yo?¡noo!nada que ver…¿qué estás diciendo hermano?-**_una risita nerviosa se le escapa mientras trata de hacerse el desentendido-_

**_vamos…no te hagas,estabas viendo porno de lesbianas,para que recuerdes-**_reveló en voz alta maliciosamente para que todos le escucharan-_

_*los muchachos estallan a las carcajadas*_

**_¿qué estás diciendo? ¡nada que ver!-**_negó mientras que su rostro colorado declaraba todo lo contrario-_

**_no seas necio hermanito…lo vi con mis propios ojos en el monitor de la computadora,ocupando toda la pantalla-**_lo tomó de un hombro haciéndose el amable,haciendo énfasis en la palabra''toda''-_

**_no es cierto…-**_pronunció bajito,bajando la cabeza por vergüenza-_

**_claro que sí,¿por qué diría mentiras?es que fuiste tan obvio…al menos hubieras disimulado más,desde la entrada de tu cuarto se podía ver cómo te auto entretenías-**_declaró con mirada sádica en sus ojos mientras disfrutaba humillar a su hermanito-_

_*risas desenfrenadas y burlas por parte de los muchachos*_

**_bueno…¡está bien!¡es cierto!pero solo fue por curiosidad,eso es todo…¿contento?-**_declaró,muriéndose de la pena-_

**_sí hermanito-**_respondió enseñando una sonrisa de lo más complaciente-_

_-en voz baja,aparte-_**¿por qué hiciste eso?**

**_ups…se me escapó a mí también hermanito-**_respondió con sarcasmo-_

Tras aquel altercado entre hermanos,todos cenaron en paz y contentos(en realidad no tan pacíficamente),excepto Hao,que tuvo que continuar soportando las burlas un rato más,hasta que se pusieron serios con el tema de qué pasaría si Anna y ya saben quién se enteraran del asunto,o lo que sería peor,qué pasaría si Anna se enterara primero,pensaron que sería capaz de ir con la noticia al resto de las chicas,en especial a Pillica,porque estaba sobreentendido que está muerta por él y que la divina noticia le caería como una patada,nadie quería pensar,a lo mejor,el hecho de que Anna se entere y abra la boca para dejar salir las palabras prohibidas podría provocar una masacre y luego un suicidio en masa por parte de Pillica y todas aquellas chicas que mueren por los encantos de su objeto del deseo y de sus fantasías más encendidas.

Era evidente que si Anna tomaba cartas en el asunto en caso de que se enterase,sería una catástrofe,y eso bien podría saberlo ella,como una posible manera de torturarlo por las veces que se reveló ante su tan respetada catástrofe de proporciones épicas,sin exagerar.

Nadie quería estar en el lugar de él para que les pase algo así,ahí supieron que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy como solo podía serlo él no es nada fácil,por ese lado agradecieron no tener esa clase de problemas,como consuelo para los que ya tenían con la susodicha.

Como buenos amigos,no lo dejaron solo en este gran problema,además de que una vez enterados de todo,ya estaban accidentalmente metidos en el Hao pasa eso,si te enterás de sus cosas,te tiene agarrado con cualquier excusa solo para encubrir lo que con tanto disimulo te escondía a vos,o en pocas palabras,si uno se embarra de mierda los demás se burlan,y por burlarse terminan embarrados de mierda también.O te callas o te jodes,así de fácil.

Con la inteligencia tan refinada y superior que solo ellos podían tener,pensaron que lo mejor sería pensar en una manera de encubrir a la recién formada pareja(valga la redundancia).Pero el problema era cómo encubrirlos momentáneamente,ya que Anna no tiene ni un pelo de tonta y sin siquiera decirle absolutamente nada sobre nada,ya se da cuenta por sí sola,dejando a todos preguntándose cómo podía ser capaz de descubrirlo a uno sin siquiera intercambiar palabra.O era demasiado inteligente para ellos o era adivina.

Luego de una hora exprimiendo sus neuronas,menos Hao que no necesitaba exprimirlas porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo y porque sabía que saldrían con algo absurdo o que se le quemarían las neuronas de tanto pensar,para luego salir al rescate con una de sus brillantes ideas que acudían rápidamente a su mente en un abrir y cerrar de ellos no hacía verdadera falta usar su reishi para saber lo que pensaban,porque era tan obvio adivinarlo,ya se pueden imaginar.

E increíblemente,de un tirón,casi de forma milagrosa le llegó una idea a Yoh,todos esperaban saber,pero Hao se adelantó y se rehusó sin había forma de convencerlo:

_**dale…ni siquiera me dejás decirlo-**_protestó el menor de los gemelos casi infantilmente-_

**_no y no,he dicho…¿acaso estás loco?-**_se cruzó de brazos disgustado,como si le hubieran ofendido-_

**_tampoco es para tanto**

_*los demás miran a los gemelos sin entender de qué carajos estaban hablando*_

**_¿qué miran?el idiota pretende que yo me escape por la ventana de mi cuarto en la noche…¿acaso quieren que me mate?**

**_bueno,viéndolo de esta forma…no sería malo tirarte por la ventana-**_aportó Horo Horo socarronamente-_

_*todos menos Hao,que no le hizo nada de gracia,se rieron a las carcajadas*_

**_¿y bien?espero que piensen algo rápido en vez de reírse como lerdos con las neuronas atrofiadas-**_dijo lleno de sarcasmo-_

**_¿y por qué no pensás vos mejor?¿eh?-**_saltó Horo a punto de perder la paciencia-_

**_no tengo ganas,es que no quiero que mis preciadas neuronas se agobien con el increíblemente agotador trabajo de mi brillante cerebro,algo que vos no podrías aunque te fuera la vida en ello-**_respondió mordazmente-_

**_ya quisieras que te ponga las manos ensima-**_musitó entre dientes levantando un puño cerrado amenazadoramente-_

**_ya quisieras Horito-**_se plantó delante de Horo en postura arrogante-_

_-Charlotte,que estaba presente en todo momento pero en silencio,interviene antes de que comience una pelea fuera de la casa-_**muchachos…¡basta!-**_se pone en medio de los dos,separándolos y luego se dirige a Horo Horo seriamente-_**mirá…-**_lo señala de forma amenazante-_**será mejor que te calmes,no podés saltar así por todo…que te quede bien claro,a MI chico NADIE lo toca ¿ok?-**_defensa de la propiedad mode on-_**no te va a gustar para nada conocerme enojada de verdad**

**_creeme,no te gustaría-**_advirtió Hao tragando saliva-_

**_ok…-**_Horo tragó duro-_

_-ahora se dirige a Hao-_**y en cuanto a vos…tratá de calmarte ¿querés?-**_cambia su tono amenazador por uno más dulce,mientras lo abraza-_**con ponerte de retador no vas a llegar a ningún lado,sabés muy bien que así las cosas no se solucionan-**_jugó con uno de los botones de su camisa oscura-_

**_está bien…vos ganas-**_soltó un suspiro e hizo ademán de besarla,pero se dio cuenta de que los estaban mirando ciertos curiosos con sonrisas pícaras,por lo que se ruborizó de inmediato-_**ehh…sigamos luego,que nos están mirando**

**_ups…lo olvidé por completo-**_se ruboriza leve_mente-

*_un breve e incómodo silencio_*

**_y díganme algo…¿en qué quedamos?-**_indagó Horo trayendo el tema de nuevo-_

**_es verdad,buena pregunta…¿mi propuesta sigue en pie?-**_le sonríe Yoh a su hermano con complicidad-_

**_y…si no queda otra-**_respondió resignado-_**pero me vas a ayudar vos a salir por la ventana**

**_¿yo?¿por qué?ni hablar-**_se atajó,como no queriendo la cosa-_

**_¡porque esa fue TU idea! ¿ok?**

**_está bien…como diga jefe-**_asintió resignado-_

**_¿seguro?-**_inquirió ella no muy segura,acercándose de nuevo a Hao-_

**-claro,vos no te preocupes-**_la agarra de la cintura suavemente-_

**_no te me vas a matar ¿no?-**_se acerca aún más a él mientras acaricia su pecho-_

**_no,quedate tranquila..que yo me sé cuidar-**_le regala una sonrisa-_

**_¿en serio?**

**_sí…**

**_¿me lo prometes?-**_acercó su rostro al de él-_

**_claro-**_también acercó el suyo-_

**_en ese caso…-**_agarra el rostro de Hao suavemente con las dos manos y lo mira directo a los ojos-_**te voy a estar esperando-**_le planta un largo beso en los labios y se va de la pensión-_

Hao no pudo hablar,lo había besado delante de los muchachos,que silbaban y ovacionaban como locos por la escenita romántica que se había dado en la pensión.

Poco después de que Charlotte se había ido,regresaba Anna con Tamao siempre acompañándola,los muchachos asumieron la llegada de ella como un aviso claro de que era la hora de irse y callar el secreto que ahora sabían y Horo Horo procuró no abrir la bocota como Yoh para que su hermana no se entere de la''desgracia''.Por otro lado,sin que la dueña y señora de la casa supiera los gemelos tramaban en secreto su brillante plan de escape.

La hora de dormir se acercaba,por ende todos se iban a dormir como correspondía,ellos también,como niños buenos sin quien se fue a su cuarto,se apagaron las luces y todo quedo en chicas estaban dormidas,pero ellos no,igual era demasiado pronto,esperaron un poco más para no cruzarse con nadie por accidente y ser plan les estaba costando la permanencia en la pensión,si algo fallaba,los echaba a la calle quien sabe hasta ía mucha tensión girando en torno a todo este embrollo y el plan.

12:30 am,la hora señalada,era la hora de actuar.''Operación:escape perfecto''había sido puesta en levantaron y salieron sigilosamente de sus cuartos,cerrando la puerta muy de dar un paso más echaron un vistazo al ,no había nadie,estaba desierto y oscuro,la luz de la luna iluminaba parte del prosiguió cruzando primero a hurtadillas,en puntas de pie,muy despacio hasta llegar al final,que daba al pie de las escaleras,allí esperó a Yoh una vez que cruzó.Yoh,al estilo de las películas de espías,desde la entrada de su cuarto,rodó por el suelo como lo haría un espía hasta que por torpeza resbaló y aterrizó de cara al suelo al llegar al lo miró despectivamente,parado en donde estaba y le susurró:

**_tarado…¿se puede saber qué carajo hacías?**

**_perdón…me emocioné jiji**

Lo reprendió con una mirada y lo obligó a levantarse a puntapié se dieron cuenta,estaban por bajar,Yoh,reparando en el error,inocentemente se lo anuncia a su hermano en voz baja:

**_Hao…**

**_¿qué querés?-**_inquirió con su 'amabilidad 'de siempre-_

**_¿no era que teníamos que ir a tu cuarto?**

_-se llevó la palma de la mano a la cara cómicamente-_

**_Haito…**

**_y…¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?-**_pronunció casi gritando-_

**_shhhhh…que vas a despertar a todo el mundo-**_dijo bajito tratando de calmar a su hermano-_

**_volvamos…-**_dijo apretando los dientes reprimiendo las ganas de matarlo-_

**_ok…**

**_pero no hagas esa idiotez en el pasillo de nuevo ¿querés?-**_advirtió mirándolo tajante-_

**_está bien**

Regresaron a donde tenían que haber ido en primera instancia y entraron al cuarto de forma vez allí,sin hacer el más leve ruido buscaron la forma de bajar por la ventana sin matarse en el intento,aunque la altura no era considerable,ya que el cuarto se encontraba en un primer piso,pero tampoco era recomendable saltar por la ventana como si nada.

Analizaron la posibilidad de improvisar una escalera con algo,pero no había tiempo,por lo que esa opción fue descartada,a Yoh se le ocurrió la idea de saltar y amortiguar la caída con ayuda de Amidamaru,de quien en ese momento por fin se acordaba,pero recordó que no tenía a mano a Harusame en ese momento,por lo que se veía imposibilitado,pero Hao no se había percaptado de ese olvido,así que arrastró a Yoh hasta la ventana y lo hizo subir al alféizar para hacerlo saltar.

Yoh estaba aterrorizado,afuera estaba oscuro y no sabía cómo amortiguar la caída sin su posesión de objetos,aferrado al marco de la ventana con horror trataba de advertirle a su hermano mayor;que trataba de empujarlo insistentemente para que saltara,el olvido en cuestió lo escuchó,tomó impulso hacia atrás y lo empujó con fuerza,logrando que saltara finalmente,Yoh tuvo que ahogar un grito para no despertar a el aire,por instinto giró sobre sí mismo haciendo una pirueta al caer y rodó en el suelo,terminando entre unos arbustos,no le había pasado nada de milagro.

Hao se asomó por la ventana y agudizó la vista para ver si podía encontrar a Yoh en medio de la no escuchó queja alguna,asumió que su hermanito estaba bien y se subió a la de que se lanzara al vacío Yoh sale de los arbustos para oir a Yoh de la nada se llevó un susto y resbaló,nunca se habría dado por enterado del olvido de su hermanito de no ser por el golpe que se dio al ó boca abajo sobre el cé acudió a él apenado,temiendo que le haya pasado algo,temeroso le preguntó:

**_uhh…¿te caíste?**

**_¡nooooo!sentí atracción por la tierra y le di un abrazo…¡IDIOTA!-**_respondió sarcásticamente incorporándose en el suelo-_

**_ouh…perdón**

**_¿y bien?no te quedes ahí y levantame-**_ordenó molesto y golpeado-_

Después de aquello,con ayuda del espíritu del fuego,que aún conservaba después de todo,Hao cruzó el cerco de la pensión y se despidió de Yoh.

Eran como la 1:20 de la madrugada y Hao corría literalmente hacia la casa de Charlotte ansioso,emocionado y expectante,sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba allí cuando llegara.

¿Tocaría el timbre o la sorprendería entrando por la ventana?la segunda fue su elección supo como,pero de lo ansioso que estaba se trepó como pudo al cerco que rodeaba la casa y logró llegar al otro lado,caminó a toda prisa hasta donde se ubicaba la ventana y con ayuda del espíritu del fuego una vez más,que lo elevó hasta la dicha ventana y la abrió para encontró con una Charlotte muy sorprendida,ya que se preguntaba cómo había hecho para subir allí,a semejante ese momento él recordó que se suponía que ella no podía ver espíritus,ya que era una humana,normal y decirle que lo hizo gracias al espíritu del fuego sería muy complicado e incluso demasiado extraño para obviar el tema alegó que las ganas de verla pudieron más y sin saber cómo,se las arregló para subir.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo,él la toma entre sus brazos,rodeándole la cintura y repara en su aspecto,poniéndose seductor de repente,le dijo con su voz sensual:

**_estás hermosa,lo que me recuerda algo en que nos habíamos quedado…¿en qué nos quedamos hoy?**

**_no sé…¿me ayudas a recordar?-**_acerca su rostro,lo suficiente como para rozarle la nariz-_

**_claro preciosa…-**_le roza los labios con los suyos,como queriendo besarla,para provocarla-_**te dije que me la pagarías bien caro ¿eso te recuerda algo?-**_le susurra al oído-_

**_sí,ahora recuerdo…¿y qué tan caro?-**_lo miró a los ojos desafiante,rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos-_

**_¿querés que te muestre cuánto?-**_sonrió sugestivamente-_

**_me gustaría…-**_lo besa detenidamente-_

**_tan diminuta…cómo vas a''sufrir''-**_ríe de su propia ironía-_

**_¿diminuta?oh,sos muy malo…-**_se le escapa una risita entre besos lujuriosos-_

**_sí…muy malo…soy-**_susurraba entrecortadamente entre cada beso mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo la blusa de ella-_**no te imaginas…lo malo que soy yo**

**_no,seguro…¿te gustaría…mostrarme lo malo que en verdad sos?-**_lo miró intensamente-_

Él responde con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y se funden en un largo y desenfrenado beso,más lujurioso que todos los anteriores.Y así prosiguió la larga introducción de lo que sería otra larga noche.

Mientras tanto,en la pensión,Yoh había entrado a hurtadillas con éxito y se disponía a dormir plácidamente unas largas horas de reconfortante sueño como siempre solía hacer todas las lo tenía bien merecido después de arriesgar su pellejo.Cómodamente acostado en su cama,cerrando los ojos,muy feliz y tranquilo,pensando en que todo había salido bien y que nada malo podía pasar,se dedicó a esperar que el sueño llegara pronto,así sucedió,el sueño llegó y lo sumergió lentamente en su mundo de paz,tranquilidad y de días felices sin entrenamiento infernal de de repente unos gritos provenientes de afuera lo sacan totalmente de su mundo de paz,tranquilidad y de días felices sin entrenamiento infernal de Anna.

Se despertó exaltado y ía que se trataba de una pesadilla,pero volvió a escuchar los ese momento la curiosidad lo llamaba,pero su conciencia le decía que no,si Anna lo veía despierto descubría todo,pero la curiosidad se hacía más y más fuerte,pero él se resistía como podía,tapándose hasta la cabeza,cerrando los muy bien,removiéndose y dando vueltas en su futón,pero aún se oían los gritos y la curiosidad lo llamaba de nuevo,lo reclamaba a final lo venció,la curiosidad lo había llamado y él había respondido.

Se levantó del futón y sigilosamente salió de su cuarto,para meterse al de su ó en puntas de pie y cerró la puerta gritos se oían cada vez más claros ahí,se le ocurrió asomarse por la ventana,desde la cual había saltado un rato antes,para ver de donde provenían los minutos después,para su sorpresa y su vergüenza,supo que los gritos provenían de la casa de Charlotte,o más exactamente de una habitación específica y que aquellos gritos,no eran de una sola persona,sino de dos,cuyas voces le parecían muy ó con atenció más vergüenza que antes supo de quienes eran esas Hao y Charlotte,que sí se la estaban pasando en inmediato se alejó de la ventana avergonzado y colorado a más no poder,se le ocurrió que lo mejor era volver e intentar dormir,que ya era suficiente.

Pero no se movió de ahí,algo lo retenía,algo más grande que su voluntad,más poderoso y convincente que su conciencia,su curiosidad lo estaba llevando hasta el punto en ser casi un espectador de un evento í avergonzó de sí mismo,pero la curiosidad lo venció del todo y lo obligó a quedarse allí oyendo un buen é bien que la estaría pasando Hao,pensó.Luego recapacitó en el pensamiento,descubriendo algo de envidia allí.Se preguntaba si la pasaría así de bien algún dí increíble que nadie se despertara excepto él con aquellos gritos.

Escuchando con más atención,al final llegó a concluir,con algo de perplejidad por un lado y divertido por el otro:

**_wow…si realmente no supiera lo que están haciendo,juraría que él habría vuelto a ser el mismo de antes,parece que se estuvieran matando jiji…o que él la estuviera matando a ella-**_soltó una suave carcajada riéndose sobre la última frase-_

Luego de esa divertida conclusión se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde que debía dormir,porque realmente lo ó del cuarto con la misma cautela con la que había entrado y se metió en el suyo para dormir inmediatamente.

Tras unas largas horas de''ejercicio''nocturno,volvió a la pensión agotadísimo y con sueño,pero había valido la cansancio no le impidió entrar,se dirigió hasta la ventana del cuarto de Yoh y ordenó al espíritu del fuego que lo despierte para vigilar que nadie merodee por la casa mientras entraba a se despertó apenas,medio adormilado abrió la ventana para responderle,de lo tan dormido que estaba,ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de vigilar y deseando dormir de nuevo cuanto antes,le dijo que podía entrar.

Asumiendo aquello como una buena señal,sin dudarlo entró.Todo de forma cautelosa claro,e puntas de pie procurando hacer el menor ruido la entrada al recibidor fue muy fácil,el reto era atravesar la sala desde el recibidor y llegar a las escaleras sin hacer nada de ruido.A oscuras,tanteando a su alrededor fue cruzando lentamente.

Le faltaba poquísimo para llegar,apenas unos cuantos pasos más y llegaba al pie de las previo aviso,de la nada se encienden las luces de la sala a sus espaldas,trató de acelerar la marcha y subir,pero un grito de alguien inesperado lo asustó enormemente haciendo que tambalee y casi rompa había descubierto.

En ese momento se maldijo a sí se le acerca con paso firme y seguro,con un rostro sudó la gota para frente a él,lo inspecciona con la mirada y le dice:

**_sabía que te traías algo entre manos…no dormiste acá esta vez-**_cruza los brazos-_

_-la mira con incredulidad-_

**_más te vale que mañana me des una buena explicación…si no querés que te ponga de patitas en la calle-**_le lanza una última mirada,indiferente y luego se retira-_

_-con odio en los ojos mira como ella se va-_

Había sido descubierto,por lo tanto,estaba en problemas,la relación corría peligro si lo obligaba a contarle todo a ella y a las que aún no sabían.

Esta vez,en vez de maldecirse a sí mismo o a Anna,maldijo a su querido hermanito:

**_Yoh…y la put…si no fueras tan lerdo y vago esto no me pasaría…¿por qué carajos no podías estar más despierto?¡mierda!**

La situación se había jodido,¿podría ocurrir algo peor?.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno,como siempre acá trayéndoles otro capítulo más de esta historia,que increíblemente el 13 de enero ya ha cumplido 4 meses desde que comencé a escribirlo el 13 de septiembre y eso me llena de emoción,jamás pensé que duraría tanto escribiendo algo,la verdad que no es tan malo,me la paso de maravilla haciéndolo,dure lo que dure la historia,lo cual no voy a forzar a terminarlo abruptamente bajo ninguna circunstancia,solo dejaré que la historia fluya y termine cuando tenga que terminar,de la forma más apropiada posible,por lo que les anuncio que aún quedan más cosas para como siempre que se pasen a leer mi fic,en especial a mis tres lectores predilectos,Naty;mi hermanita querida del corazón,a Drake99999,un gran amigo que siempre me apoya a seguir escribiendo y a DjPuMa13g,siempre atenta a mis actualizaciones,como los demás,lo cual es muy importante para mí porque como ya saben que es el primero que escribo y claro,obviamente agradeciendo mucho los reviews de aquellos que quieran comentar,sugerir o lo que sea,los cuales aprecio un montón.

Una aclaración antes de empezar: cuando todas las palabras estén en mayúscula durante un diálogo es porque los personajes están gritando,ok?.

Sin más para decir,ahora los invito una vez más,como siempre a que lean.

Que lo disfruten!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•** Tentaciones**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**Cap.9:''Tus celos me matan''**

El haber descubierto a Hao infraganti volviendo a la pensión a horas de la madrugada sin aviso fue noticia esparcida como pólvora rápidamente en toda la pensió aguardaba en silencio temerosa,suponiendo que lo que se vendría luego iba a ser peor,mientras que Yoh por su parte,sentía culpa por no haber alertado bien a su hermano,todo lo que sucedería después jamás habría pasado si no hubiera sido por su culpa,aunque la verdad,habría sucedido de todos modos,tarde o temprano.

Hao ya sabía lo que le tocaba,dormir afuera no era realmente su preocupación,podía arreglárselas solo o podría ir a lo de Charlotte,pero sí le preocupaba la reacción de sus admiradoras,muy en especial de Pillica,que era una psicópata en potencia y tener a una psicópata detrás acosándolo e intentando matar a su chica no era nada divertido.

Anna se mantuvo toda la mañana en silencio,los demás ya sabían que ese silencio no significaba nada alguien cometía una falta,ella podía ser muy dura y eso Yoh lo sabía muy venía el apocalipsis.

Todos en la pensión,excepto Hao,que se mantenía indiferente por fuera,pero preocupado por dentro,estaban a la expectativa ante cada movimiento de ella,con ,después de desayunar,solicitó llamar a la casa de Charlotte,Yoh le dio el teléfono sin chistar por miedo a que lo castigue tambié lo que ella dijo cuando logró comunicarse fue:''vení a la pensión ahora'',del otro lado Charlotte no entendía qué pasaba,pero intuyó que se trataba de Hao,por lo que sin rodeos aceptó y se fue de inmediato.

Apenas habían pasado 20 minutos desde que la llamó cuando finalmente llegó.Hao fue a su encuentro para contarle lo que estaba pasando para que no se angustiase,cuando se vieron,apenas cruzaron palabras por la situación tan tensa que se estaba viviendo dentro de la pensió pudo decirle,serio y muy claro:''me descubrió''.Charlotte no dijo nada y solo entró.Yoh la saludó con una risita nerviosa,haciéndole entender que la susodicha se había enterado de lo que pasó.

Anna estaba en su ó a Tamao,ésta fue a toda prisa,para anunciarle que ya había su típica neutralidad inquietante le dijo que llamara a Hao de inmediato,que ya era hora de se retiró timidez,fue hasta donde él estaba;con Charlotte y le comunicó que Anna lo quería en su cuarto para hablar.Él entendió aquello como la hora de la verdad,se levantó y se dispuso a irse,pero Charlotte lo detiene,tomando su mano suavemente para inpedirle miran a los ojos,ella estaba en verdad preocupada y se le notaba en su semblante,él le devuelve la mirada con otra llena de calma,haciéndole entender que todo estaría bien y le sonrió,oprimiendo su delicada mano con lo jala hacia sí misma para regalarle un beso dulce en sus labios,en señal de ,lo dejó ir.

Ahí dentro esperaba Anna,quien estaría tramando su castigo.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta,pensativo,esperando lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir,ya que de todas maneras lo encararía,jamás le tuvo miedo a nada y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Tomó coraje y entró,dispuesto a enfrentarlo todo,a enfrentar lo que le ó la puerta detrás de él sin decir nada y encaró el momento de la verdad como solo él sabía no dio vueltas y de inmediato empezó:

**_será mejor que cuentes todo y no te guardes nada,sé muy bien que algo estás ocultando y tiene mucho que ver con ella-**_declaró sin inmutarse,para sorpresa de él,que no sabía que ella intuía algo-_

**_¿sabés qué?no te voy a mentir,en efecto…como bien dijiste,tiene mucho que ver con ella,por lo tanto acertaste,así de simple-**_afirmó sin rastro de remordimiento ni preocupación,la conocía muy bien,no podía engañarla,se trataba de Anna-_

**_¿y así como así lo decís?parece no preocuparte**

**_no ahora,ya no-**_respondió con toda seguridad-_

**_en ese caso,no tendrás problema en explicarte ¿o sí?-**_desafió con postura altanera-_

**_ninguno…te lo puedo asegurar-**_sonríe con ironía-_

**_entonces decilo**

**_como gustes…-**_breve pausa,la mira fijamente,relajado,con aparente tranquilidad-_**la cuestión es,que Charlotte y yo estamos en algo…hace muy poco**

_-lo mira seriamente como si pudiera ver a través de él,fríamente-_

**_¿qué?¿pensabas que no te lo diría?-**_inquirió con sorna y una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro-_

**_no es eso,sino tu actitud…sea lo que sea a lo que estés jugando no va a funcionar-**_soltó con frialdad-_

**_¿jugar?no,nada que ver…creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas,esto no es ningún juego,con ella no soy capaz de jugar así,con sus sentimientos muchísimo menos-**_refutó con serenidad-_

**_si no es un juego,entonces…¿qué es?-**_preguntó mordazmente,tratando de incomodarlo-_

**_no podría describírtelo,solo sé que es algo que jamás sentí por nadie…y de eso estoy segurísimo-**_respondió,tornando su rostro en un gesto de seriedad absoluta-_

**_por supuesto…ahora me vas a venir a hablar de amor,cuando jamás amaste antes**

**_¿y qué sabés de eso?no me conoces-**_declaró levemente molesto-_

**_ambos sabemos que yo estoy en lo correcto…¿cómo podrías definir algo que ni siquiera sentiste antes,osea nunca?**

**_ok,supongamos que es así…pero ¿qué te diría si te dijera que estoy cerca de entenderlo y de poder darte una prueba de ello?las cosas cambiarían-**_sonrió con autosuficiencia-_

**_cambiarían si vos me dijeras con tus propias palabras que la amás,¿te atreverías?**

**_¡por supuesto que puedo!**

**_entonces,decilo-**_ordenó imperativa-_

___**ok…-**_breve silencio,respira profundo,con todo el sentimiento y la sinceridad que le surgen del corazón,decidido evoca aquellas palabras-_**la amo…la amo de verdad y hago todo esto porque no quiero perder a la única persona que me ama y me acepta por primera vez en mi larga existencia,pero que quede claro,no me hagas decirlo de nuevo,porque solo será cuando sienta que tenga que decírlo en serio solamente a ella…¿eso querías oir?-**_se cruzó de brazos y le da la espalda-_

**_está bien…me convenciste,pero solo por ahora-**_anuncia con su tono neutro-_

_-se lleva una sorpresa,pero no voltea-_

**_así que no voy a castigarte por ello esta vez**

_-voltea con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro-_

**_pero que te quede claro,esto no significa que voy a ser generosa…es más,te lo hago difícil solo porque no quiero que una mujer sufra por un hombre que no la merece ¿ok?**

**_sí**

**_si querés merecértela,vas a tener que esforzarte mucho para ello**

**_ok jefa,como diga-**_asintió pesadamente-_

**_por lo tanto,para ello vas a empezar por decirle a todos tu estado…y cuando digo a todos,me refiero a TODOS,a Pillica,a la familia…¿entendiste?**

**_esperá…¿dijiste familia?-**_indagó sin entender-_

**_sí,eso dije…¿por qué?¿tiene algo de malo?**

**_¡pero eso es un disparate!¿cómo se te ocurre llamar a todo el mundo?no voy a casarme…apenas llevamos unos pocos días,en realidad hace dos noches,¿no estás exagerando?**

**_¿acaso sos un cobarde?**

**_¡claro que no!-**_respondío irritado-_

**_entonces no pongas excusas y hacé lo que te ordeno,antes de que me arrepiente y te ponga de patitas afuera ¿ok?**

**_sí…está bien,como digas-**_asintió resignado-_

Y así más o menos terminó la conversació él salió y Anna llamó a Charlotte para hablar a solas entre todo había salido bien,al menos por ahora.

Sin perder tiempo,ese mismo día llamaron a todos como Anna había dicho,para quedar para el día siguiente,y así incluía a los muchachos,a las hermanas de los muchachos y a la familia Asakura,ya que Hao era un Asakura,tenía que presentar socialmente su relació realidad,lo que Anna quería conseguir de esto era ver cómo él se las arreglaría con los inconvenientes futuros,como castigo encubierto por ocultárselo y por otra razón más importante,hacerle ver que el amor no es nada fácil,pero que es lo más valioso que se puede tener de una persona amada,no porque ella realmente se preocupara por él,lo hacía porque Yoh quería ayudarlo y para ello necesitaba la cooperación de muy en el fondo lo hacía porque no quería que sufriera más por su soledad.

Fue un acontecimiento lleno de expectativas y no podía entender por qué tanto alboroto,solo pretendían decírselo a sus amigos,¿hacía falta a la familia?se preguntaba ella,porque daba la impresión de que estaban por formalizar la relación para casarse,aunque eso no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos por el momento.

Ser presentada ante la familia de él era algo bastante importante y repentino,ella pensaba que se llevarían una gran sorpresa cuando sepan que está saliendo con una chica seis años mayor que él.

Él no estaba preocupado,pero sí inquieto y no por la familia,más bien por las diferentes reacciones que una persona puede tener ante una determinada situación y no siempre suelen ser las reacciones más és de refleccionar supo que no quedaba más remedio y que debía enfrentarse a las consecuencias,total no era su culpa que esto se diera de esa forma y que los sentimientos de él no correspondan con los de otras chicas y con los de Charlotte sí,es una cosa que uno no puede controlar ni prever con anticipación,simplemente sucede cuando uno menos lo rechazadas tendrían que enfrentarse a la dura realidad.

El día había llegado,todos estaban esperando,los que sabían se hacían los que no estaban enterados y querían ver cómo se lo tomaría el todos en la sala,mientras que Hao y Charlotte estaban afuera,dándose apoyo para enfrentarse a lo que sea que ocurra,sin remordimientos.

Se tomaron de las manos y dándose un tierno beso él le dice a ella;tan serio y maduro como aquella noche en que ella lo vio así por primera vez,que no había nada que vez veía en sus ojos la madurez de un adulto,como si en vez de un chico,se tratara de un hombre,esta vez lo veía más claro que nunca,hasta juraría creer que esa mirada nunca fue de un niño,pensar en esas cosas la asustaron y él lo supo porque pudo oír cada uno de sus pensamientos,pero no dijo nada,solo la abrazó y le hizo confiar en él.

Obteniendo la confianza suficiente,entraron juntos de la mano para demostrar que se querí ,las miradas recayeron sobre ellos y más aún al notar sus manos ahogó un grito de sorpresa y disgusto,los muchachos no dijeron nada pero trataron de actuar sorprendidos y la familia,solo esperaban explicaciones,con mirdadas curiosas.

Hao aclaró su voz para acaparar la atención de todos y esperó que hicieran siliencio mientras que ella aguardaba a su callaron,Pillica trataba de contenerse.

Con su típica confianza en sí mismo,casi ególatra,comenzó a hablar de lo más relajado,y sin vueltas ni dificultades lo anunció con orgullo:

**_es evidente que por algo estamos todos reunidos y es para comunicarles felizmente que la hermosa chica que está a mi lado-**_con una mirada hacia ella y alzando las manos aferradas hace señas para que la vean-_**y yo estamos saliendo,ya es oficial**

_*Yoh y los muchachos sonríen cómplices,Anna se muestra impasible mientras que Tamao llora de felicidad,la familia Asakura lo miran boquiabiertos y Pillica se desmaya de la conmoción,Horo tiene que acudir a ella junto con Tamao para evitar una escena vergonzosa*_

Al final no fue tan malo después de todo,la familia susurraba entre ellos con sorpresa,sin creer que el terrible shaman del fuego había cambiado y mucho,verlo completamente enamorado era algo inesperado,pero incluso estaba en una habitación recuperándose del desmayo,acompañada por Tamao,los muchachos estaban alegres,porque todo de nuevo salía bien.

Era único aquel alivio que se sentía cuando uno se quita un gran peso de encima,como por ejemplo ocultar por tiempo indeterminado una relación que tarde o temprano sería no tenían que esconderse ni demostrar lo que sentían con cautela,ahora podían ser ellos mismos cómodamente,felices por la nueva etapa que comenzaban juntos,seguros de sí mismos y de su relación,más allá de los pequeños contrastes que ambos pudieran presentar visiblemente como la edad y la procedencia,y de otros no tan visibles,que solo sabían él,los muchachos,las chicas y la familia todas maneras,ese no era momento para pensar en aquello,no todavía.Él no quería pensar aún en ello,solo quería disfrutar del nuevo momento maravilloso que se le presentaba.

Todo parecía estar bien y él volvía a ser el mismo arrogante,ahora luciendo oficialmente a su chica para la envidia de los que están solos,como Horo Horo y de todo,todos estaban contentos y lo hacían evidente,y ellos dos tampoco ocultaban lo que sentían,se mostraban abiertamente muy''afectuosos''.Era muy evidente que el amor flotaba en el aire,alrededor de ellos demás comenzaban a acostumbrarse a esa clase de demostraciones,hasta que se convirtieron casi en demostraciones subidas de que frenar porque todo el mundo los miraba,y como esas miradas les parecían tan molestas,el aludido por ellas habló,rompiendo el silencio malhumorado:

**_¿qué?¿acaso nunca vieron a una pareja quererse?claro,me olvidaba,acá hay una pareja que no sabe de eso o…¿será que las demostraciones de cariño están prohibidas?**

Anna le lanzó una de sus sandalias golpeándolo en la cabeza,por haber dicho sabían a qué pareja se refería fue hasta la cocina por hielo,mientras que la familia Asakura eran los primeros en irse,ya que no podían quedarse mucho por unos asuntos que tenían que vez que se fueron,él volvía para decirle a su chica que se iba a dormir un rato;siendo una cálida tarde de un día miércoles,ya que el golpe propiciado por su querida cuñada le provocó una fuerte jaqueca,y que si quería podía quedarse y acompañarlo,ella asintió y le dijo que luego iría,a lo que Anna advirtió tajante:''nada de cosas raras en esa habitación mientras yo esté''.Él omitió la advertencia y subió a su cuarto,ella solo se quedó en la sala charlando con Tamao y Anna.

Una vez en el silencioso cuarto,se dejó recostar sobre el futón y cerró los ojos rato Charlotte se dirigía al cuarto de él,no sin antes ser advertida una vez más por Anna,a lo que Yoh respondía en voz baja:''Anna…si solo va a acompañarlo,está durmiendo''.Entró y se acostó a su lado,desde atrás lo abrazó y así se quedaron ambos, en la sala todavía quedaban los demás,pasando el rato que les quedaba allí,ya que no tenían mucho que hacer estaba pocas veces suele estar la pensión en presencia de ellos.

A partir de ahí,la tarde estuvo tranquila,sospechosamente tranquila,lo que hacía suponer que era demasiado raro que todo estuviera así,o…¿se trataría de la calma que antecede a un huracán? nadie lo sabía.

Pasado ese rato de maravillosa tranquilidad tomando una siesta,despertó medio adormilado y la vio a ella,que todavía dormí veía hermosa mientras dormía,pensó y se levantó para ir al bañ de su cuarto de lo más tranquilo,dirigiéndose en efecto al baño y entra sin problemas,sale de ahí y se dirige a su repente un grito se escucha en toda la pensión,consiguiendo exaltar sorpresivamente a todos,incluyendo despertar a Charlotte,que despavorida saltó del futón y corrió al pasillo fuera del cuarto para ver que que vio la dejó paralizada de la rabia,Pillica abalanzándose sobre Hao como una desesperada para apretujarlo en un abrazo al mismo tiempo que le reclamaba a grito pelado:''¿¡por quééé!?'',mientras él luchaba por liberarse del apretujón gritando al borde del desquiciamiento:''¡quitate de esimaaaa!''.

Cuanto más forcejeaba más lo apretaba,consiguiendo que se le dificultara ,entre sollozos le dice:

**_wahhhhhhhh….¿¡por quéééé!?-**_solloza-_**¿por qué ellaaa?-**_solloza más fuerte-_**yo creí…yo creí que…que eras para míííí-**_rompe en llanto desconsolado-_

**_por el amor de dios…¿quién te dijo que yo era tuyo? esas son suposiciones tuyas**

_-incrementa el llanto-_**pero…¡pero yo quería que fueras míooo!**

**_ni tuya ni de ninguna desquiciada..ahora ¿me podés soltar?-**_ordenó perdiendo la paciencia-_

**_pero…¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?¿qué?¿¡QUÉ!?-**_le agarra el cuello de la camisa y acerca su rostro-_

**_primero…moderame el tono y no me grites,segundo…estás invadiendo mi espacio personal…y mucho-**_se pone nervioso y disgustado por la cercanía-_**y por último,para que sepas,ella tiene cordura,cosa que evidentemente no tenés**

**_¡NO y NO!¡no es justo!-**_lo sacude con desesperación-_

_*Charlotte no puede contener la ira y decide intervenir de una vez por todas,para impedir que la esquizofrénica chica intente violar a su chico,en menos de dos zancadas se acerca,la agarra de los hombros y de un tirón los separa,se pone entre los dos,desafiante*_

**_¿qué te acaba de decir él?que lo dejes en paz…¿acaso no lo podés entender?él no te corresponde,no te ve como vos querés que te vea,aceptá la cruda realidad…y nada,pero NADA va a cambiarla ¿ok?**

_-sorprendida por la reacción inesperada de la otra chica-_**¿¡Y QUIÉN SOS VOS PARA HABLARME DE ESA MANERA!?**

**_¿¡QUIÉN SOY YO!?¡SOY LA NOVIA DE HAO!-**_le contesta totalmente fuera de sí a los gritos-_**¡VOS NO TENÉS NINGÚN DERECHO A RECLAMAR NADA PORQUE NADA DE LO QUE VES ES TUYO!¿TE QUEDA CLARO?¿O TE LO TENGO QUE REPETIR?**

**_¿Y VOS QUÉ ME VENÍS A HABLAR DE DERECHOS?LO TENÍA EN LA MIRA MUCHO ANTES DE QUE VOS LLEGARAS CON TU JODIDA EXISTENCIA A ESTE BARRIO-**_da un paso al frente desafiante,apuntando con su dedo a Charlotte-_

**_¡JODETE!SI TE HUBIERAS AVIVADO ANTES,POR AHÍ TENÍAS SUERTE,AHORA AGUANTATELA,YO SOY LA NOVIA-**_da un paso adelante también,escupiendo las palabras-_

_*mientras las dos discuten a los gritos,aparecen Yoh y compañía,por último Anna toda enfurecida por el escándalo,a lo que Hao solo se limitaba a observar atónito cómo su chica se ponía*_

**_YA ME LO TEMÍA,CON RAZÓN ESTABAS TAN CERCA DE ÉL,QUERÍAS ROBARMELO ¡Y LO HICISTE!**

**_¿¡ROBARTELO!?¿PERO QUÉ PENDEJADAS ESTÁS DICIENDO?¡PENSÁ UN POCO EN LO QUE DECÍS POR FAVOR!¿ACASO NO TE ESCUCHÁS?YO NO TE ROBÉ NADA,LAS COSAS SE DIERON PORQUE SE TENÍAN QUE DAR,NO TENGO POR QUÉ DARTE EXPLICACIONES AL RESPECTO**

_-atónito ante la reacción de su chica,en un rincón del pasillo observaba-_**la cosa se está poniendo heavy…**

*****_para sorpresa de todos,Anna interviene,cansada del griterío que se había armado*_

**_¡ustedes dos!¿pueden terminarla?sus gritos me desesperan…si tienen problemas,arréglenlo afuera,no en mi casa ¿ok?a menos que quieran que las eche de por vida-**_dirigiendose a Horo-_**¡vos!agarrá a tu hermana y calmala con un baldazo de agua fría…**_-dirigiendose a Hao-_**y vos ¿podrías frenar a tu novia?**

De inmediato las separaron,Horo se llevó a su hermana a los tirones a la sala,Hao agarró a Charlotte de los hombros para Anna imponía la orden,era palabra no ser por ella,las dos se iban a los golpes y agarrarse de los pelos se sintió mal,se sintió rebajada a pelearse con otra por é ganas de llorar.

Como el''espectáculo''había terminado,los demás bajaron para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.Él se la llevó al cuarto,para tranquilizarla mejor.

Se sentaron sobre el futón de él,en miró,estaba apenada y con la cabeza gacha,a punto de llorar por la culpa que la invadía.Él se puso de rodillas delante de ella,tomó sus hombros suavemente y depositó un beso en sus labios,ella correspondió el beso con otro,tí miró a los ojos y le dijo:

**_perdón…es que…**

**_shhhh…no digas nada-**_coloca un dedo sobre los delicados labios de la chica-_**no tenés que pedir perdón,la otra empezó todo**

**_no…es que,detesto la forma en que te agarró**

**-**_la mira extrañado,pero escucha con interés-_

**_la manera en que te apretujó y te manoseó-**_declaró con cierto aire de celos-_

**_bueno…digamos que no me manoseó,creo que estás exagerando-**_carraspea nervioso-_

**_¿exagerar?¿yo?-**_inquirió ofendida-_**¡te estoy hablando en serio!¿cómo voy a exagerar?-**_rompe en llanto-_

**_dios…no debí abrir la boca…**

**_es que yo…-**_lo mira intensamente a los ojos,tanto que hasta lo pone nervioso-_

**_sí…-**_responde expectante-_

**_es que yo te amo y tenía muchos celos cuando la ví con sus garras sobre vos…tenía que hacerlo,tengo que defender lo que es mío-**_concluyó,secándose las lágrimas y sonrojándose-_

_-no dice nada,está rojo como el espíritu del fuego,las últimas palabras''tengo que defender lo que es mío''resonaban en su cabeza,aturdido-_

Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo celaba y le decía que era de la posesividad de ella,pensó con asombro que los humanos eran muy raros.

Tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo también que verla en ese estado le había facinado,tan salvaje,tan segura y firme,sin miedo a eso lo había enamorado má llego a sentir que de alguna forma se parecían,le recordó un poco a él en esos tiempos,durante el torneo,la misma seguridad,la misma firmeza que le daba la determinación para cumplir con los objetivos que tenía en ese momento.

Sonrió para sí mismo y volvió a plantarle un beso en los labios,a modo de agradecimiento,por amarlo de esa manera tan í logró consolarla y dibujarle una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de ese fatídico episodio,las cosas tuvieron que calmarse o Anna les haría pagar,para evitarse nuevos problemas,al menos por unos días,Horo se abstuvo de traer a su hermana,ya que los humos no se le calmarían tan rápido.

Para los chicos era el comienzo de la paz,para Hao era conocer más a Charlotte y para ella,era el momento de estar alerta.Sí,era muy posesiva la chica,pero no lo acorralaba,más bien mantenía al resto de las chicas al margen de la situación.A él no le molestaba en absoluto,hasta le parecía divertido,todo lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba al respecto.Y había que entenderla,tener a un montón de buitres asechando en las penumbras y esperando muy quietas y silenciosas la oportunidad de tirársele encima para hacerle quien sabe qué cosas a su chico,no causa nada de insólito es que no estaba exagerando,la cuestión era que,pareciera que cuando uno está solo,todas se acercan,lo admiran,así era con él al principio,eso no era novedad para ella que a él le encantaran las adulaciones,pero cuando se está de novio,salen de la nada chicas por montones,dispuestas a quitarte a tu novio como si de solo una cosa se tratara,parecía a propósito.Y eso pasaba,comenzaron a salir mujeres por todas partes,cuando salían juntos a la calle,tentá eso pasó tres días después del incidente con Pillica,pasando así: como siempre,Charlotte estaba de visita,para ver a Yoh,Anna,Tamao,pero en especial a Hao, día los muchachos no decide mandar a Hao al supermercado por unas cosas,fastidiado decide salir,Charlotte se ofrece a acompañarlo,él,feliz de la vida,sin chistar salen los dos de lo más contentos de la mano.

Iban caminando tranquilamente,felices,todo normal.Y en eso estaban cuando una jovencita,de aproximadamente la misma edad de él,se cruzaba y lo saludaba a él de lo más tranquila,tirándole besos y guiños,él le devuelve el saludo con un guiño y la muchacha se sonroja,apurando el le lanza a Hao una mirada inquisidora,a lo que él responde:''¿qué?es la hija de una mujer que tiene una jardinería cerca de casa,nos conocemos de vista,porque mi cuñada siempre me manda para allá cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer,eso es todo,es obvio que le gusto'',rió ante sus propias no dijo nada y solo trató de ignorar lo que ocurrió.Continuaron caminando.

Pasaron por una piscina pública,cercada por una extensa reja de acero cuya entrada estaba abierta,del cual salía un grupo de chicas que charlaban alegremente entre de que él pasara por al lado de las chicas,todas comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas sin dejar de sentía vagamente algo de incomodidad,él por su lado se mantenía sonriente y seguro,típico de él cuando se encontraba entre estaba entre ellas,todas le decían cosas,lo saludaban,lo alagaban,le regalaban suspiros y miradas,él las saludaba con la mano,una sonrisa encantadora y un guiño que las dejaba muertas y suspirando por é tosió un poco,incómoda.Él se dio cuenta y con su mano,que estaba aferrada a la de ella,la da un suave apretón indicándole que todo estaba bien mientras le sonreí no pudo negarse y lo dejó pasar.

En el super,la cosa no fue mucho mejor,notando que la cajera quiso coquetearle,pero Charlotte no se lo permitiría,no señ cara de pocos amigos se enfrentó a la cajera y le entregó todo lo que habían comprado y decidió que pagaría ella.Él observaba final,antes de salir,la cajera le lanza un beso a él desde su lugar,Charlotte no le dio tiempo para que le devolviera el''saludo'',llevándoselo de un tiró la cosa se puso peor,en una esquina,dos''trabajadoras callejeras'' en plena tarde(ya saben a qué me refiero…y sí,en pleno día u.u),ni bien se percaptaron de la presencia siempre notable del amo del fuego,con todo descaro se exhibían y llamaban la atención del chico para proponerle cosas que a Charlotte no le gustarían para se lo llevó corriendo.

A unos pocos metros de la pensión,él se echó a reir,y le dijo:''me encanta que te pongas así,te encuentro irresistible''.Ella calló,porque si habría la boca,lo más seguro sería que él la callaría con un beso y terminaría a su también lo hacía para hacerse rogar,sabía que a él le gustaba que se hiciera la difícil.

Cuando llegaron a la pensión,sin previo aviso,él la besó.Luego mirándola a los ojos le dijo:''lo sabés muy bien,tengo ese efecto irresistible en las chicas,es que soy un encanto ¿o no?sino,mirate…estás muerta por mí''.Ella no dijo nada,solamente lo miró de manera sarcástica,como diciéndole''lo tuyo no tiene remedio''.

Y como el asunto de los celos se hacía cada vez más recurrente,cada vez que tal chica se acercaba a él con otras intenciones,le hizo preguntarse a ella si él tenía día de esos,cuando lo iba a visitar frecuentemente,se lo preguntó,sin pelos en la lengua:

**_¿sos celoso?-**_preguntó sin vueltas-_

La miró de reojo, si se tratara de algo muy chistoso,rió suavemente y con toda la naturalidad del mundo le respondió:

**_¿celoso,yo?no-**_respondió sonriente-_

**_¿no?-**_inquirió extrañada-_

**_ajá,así como te lo dije-**_afirma con simpleza-_

**_¿estás seguro?**

**_sí…¿por qué lo preguntas?-**_ahora era él quien preguntaba,manteniendo su sonrisa-_

___**bue…es que como me enteré de que tenés''amiguitas''por ahí,quería avisarte que yo también tengo a mis amigos,todos varones ¿te molesta que los tenga?**

**_no,no me molesta para nada-**_sonrisa amplia que la deja convencida-_

**_en ese caso,me parece bien…aunque la verdad me sorprende un poco,porque por lo general todos son celosos**

**_bueno,yo no…¿por qué tendría que tener celos?si soy el más sexy,él más apuesto,inteligente y seguro de todos los muchachos que hayas conocido-**_sonrisa ganadora-_

**_bueno bueno,tampoco para tanto-**_soltó una suave carcajada ante sus propios cumplidos hacia él mismo-_

**_hablo en serio ¿quién como yo?nadie puede contra tanta sensualidad junta en este cuerpo tan deseable-**_se señala a sí mismo para que ella lo vea bien-_

**_ok,no voy a negártelo…estás como para saborearte todo**

**_¿perdón?-**_inquiere con una sonrisa llena de picardía-_

**_ehh…quise decir,que…estás tan bueno que te comería entero…¡aghh! Por favor no…**

___**¿no qué?-**sonrisa perversa-

**_no me hagas perder los estribos acá…que estamos en tu casa,y están los demás…y…y me haces decir cosas que no quiero pero que las digo igual,como…**

**_¿como qué?-**_se acerca peligrosamente a ella,provocador-_

**_como…como que tengo ganas de hacerte cosas-**_se acerca a él,jugueteando con los botones de su camisa entreabierta-_

**_¿ah sí?¿y qué cosas?-**_preguntó con curiosidad,aunque ya sabía,pero quería que ella lo dijera,eso lo excitaba-_

___**¿querés saber?**

**_sí-**_respondió expectante,comenzando a calentarse-_

**_te lo voy a decir cuando estemos solos,porque nos están mirando de reojo y además me tengo que ir**

**_no lo decís en serio…**

**_sip,lamentablemente-**_afirmó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-_

___**ya te voy avisando que me la vas a pagar bien caro,por dejarme…como me dejaste ahora**

**_¿caliente?-**_rió-_

Antes de que él dijera algo,se despide y se va,dejándolo deseoso y ardiento,tal y como ella se lo dijo.A él le encantaba que hiciera eso,acumular ganas para cuando llegara el lo que no pudo evitar fue que el''amigo''despertara y reclamara''atención''.Se maldijo a sí mismo y disimuladamente se fue a su hace falta aclarar para qué.

Al día siguiente,quedó él en ir a verla esta más relajado,ya que no contaría con la presencia de su siempre tan querida cuñ ían hacer lo que quisieran allí,eso lo entusiasmaba y hasta lo ponía ansioso.

Estaba a unos metros del portón,a lo lejos pudo ver a Charlotte,reunida con unas personas que él no conocí ó caminando tranquilamente hacia ella.A medida que se acercaba,parecía ver que ella estaba charlando con amigas como ella,pero tuvo que descartarlo cuando estaba por llegar,en realidad no eran amigas precisamente con quienes hablaba,sino más bien amigos,varones todos.Y para su sorpresa estaban todos muy cerca de ella,sonrientes.

De repente una ola de pensamientos llenó su cabeza,haciéndolo quedarse parado allí,sin que lo los pensamientos de los nada agradables,todos referentes a ella,mientras que sus caras,con sus sonrisas estúpidas aparentando escucharla,mostraban todo lo la primera vez en mucho tiempo que los pensamientos negativos lo ponían de mal humor y llegaban a abrumarlo,pero juntó coraje y se enfrentó a directo a saludarla y abrazarla,delante de ellos, maldijeron para sus adentros y él lo sabía,ya que el reishi le permitía saberlo, y egocéntrico al máximo saludó a los demás.

Ella no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía,solo le presentó a sus amigos y él se presentó como el novio de ella rieron en su cara,creyendo que era una broma,pero la cara seria de Hao parecía indicar que no era ninguna broma,el ambiente se puso tenso,ella tosió nerviosa,al notar lo que pasaba,aquel silencio era incó lo que dijo era en verdad cierto,la tensión se fue disipando y terminaron por aceptarlo,hasta que una voz a sus espaldas lo descolocó por completo,diciéndole:''¿en serio?tenés que estar bromeando,ja!''.Hao se dio la vuelta,indignado para ver quién demonios era el que le había hablado tan verlo,inmediatamente lo reconoció,era aquel tipo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Charlotte,que hablaba con ella entusiasmadamente.¿Cómo podía olvidar su cara?si se la pasaba con ella de lo más ese entonces nunca le gustó su presencia y ahora mucho que contenerse,por su chica.

El resto de los muchachos decidió irse,podían adivinar que ahí pasaba algo y no muy bueno que aplacar el momento tenso que se había dado ella interviene diciéndole a su amigo:

**_sí,él es mi novio**

**_oh,ya veo…creí que era una broma ¿me disculpás,preciosa?**

Hao lo miró con odio,ya que el''amigo''se atrevió a llamar preciosa a su chica y delante de é comenzaba a sonrió y tomó a Hao de la mano,este sonrió;triunfante,el otro lo contemplaba ese momento,ella los presentó mejor.

El sujeto en cuestión se llamaba Brian Ludendorff,amigo de muchos años,con quien ella estudió en la secundaria,que había viajado de Alemania a Japón para su cumpleaños,pero a decir verdad,estaba de vacaciones y justamente había decidido pasar de visita a lo de su querida 23 años,de tez blanca como ella,cabellos negros,que apenas llegaban a sus hombros y ojos color verde,muy apuesto.A Hao no le gustaba nada la idea de tener a ese tipo rondando cerca de su novia,sus modales descarados y tan egocéntrico como él,le cayó muy mal,hasta se atrevió a tratarlo como a un chiquillo por tener 14 años de''humano'',como''muestra de amistad''.

Mientras ella hablaba tranquilamente,el''intruso'',como lo denominaba Hao,no dejaba de mirarla,y a su vez Hao no dejaba de mirarlo con desprecio,mientras abrazaba a su chica cada vez que podí tuvo oportunidad,la besó delante de él,marcando su territorio,por su parte,el amigo de ella ni siquiera se inmutó,al contrario,se mostró continuó con lo suyo,profundizando el beso,hasta que un pensamiento lo desconcertó por completo,perdiendo la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo,era Brian que pensó:''no creas que esto te va a durar mucho,ya vas a ver como te la quito,mocoso''.

Hao lo fulminó con la mirada,Charlotte no entendía nada y Brian le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa sobradora.

Como no sabía que hacer,ella decidió dejarlos un momento a solas,para ver si podían familiarizarse entre ellos,lo cual fue una malísima dio una excusa cualquiera y se metió a la casa por un eso,Hao dejó las sutilezas de lado y fue directo al cual sería su reacción,Brian se lo tomó con calma y lo enfrentó.

Sin rodeos,Hao lo encaró:

_**¿se puede saber qué carajo te pasa con mi chica?-**_se plantó delante de él,con actitud retadora-_

**_¿perdón?¿con quién te crees que estás hablando pendejo?**

**_con el idiota que quiere quitarme a mi novia ¿con quién más sino?-**_se cruza de brazos-_

**_veo que te diste cuenta…no sos tan estúpido después de todo**

**_claro que no,puedo saber muchas cosas tuyas…-**_se le acerca de forma amenazante-_**más de lo que puedas imaginar**

**_interesante…**_-sonríe con autosuficiencia-_

**_y si yo quiero,puedo usar esas cosas en tu contra…así que no te conviene meterte conmigo-**_sonrió con malicia-_

___**sí,como quieras…pero te recomiendo que no te me acerques,podés salir muy lastimado**

**_¿me estás amenazando?**

**_no,te parece…-**_le contesta burlonamente-_**además…¿cómo piensa este pendejo impedírmelo?-**_pensó muy confiado-_

**_para eso,tengo mis métodos-**_respondió instantáneamente al pensamiento del otro-_

**_un momento…¿cómo pudo responderme?si lo estaba pensando-**_pensó sorprendido,pero sin demostrarlo-_

**_¿cómo pude responderte?eso…es un secreto,tendrás que averiguarlo vos solito-**_volvió a responder a su pensamiento-_

**_ok,sos raro ¿sabés?pero me agrada…**

**_oh,gracias…me siento tan alagado-**_declaró sarcásticamente-_**pero cuando veas lo que soy capaz de hacer,dejará de agradarte-**_sonríe como diciendo:''¿querés apostar?'' y le da la espalda-_

**_sí,a ver si tardas menos de lo que tardo yo en llevarla a la cama**

**-**_se da la vuelta inmediatamente-_**¿perdón?¿qué acabas de decir?**

**_dije que se va a acostar conmigo ¿que acaso sos sordo?-**_soltó una carcajada-_

**_¿acabas de decirme que tus intenciones con mi novia son acostarte con ella?-**_de repente siente que las yemas de sus dedos arden,deseoso de quemarlo-_

___**en efecto,en un dos por tres vas a ver como la llevo a la cama**

**-**_apreta los puños de furia-_**vos querés que te mate ¿verdad?-**_hace un enorme esfuerzo por contener su ira,ya que todas las razones para odiar a los humanos volvían a resurgir-_

**_es lo que pretendo**

**_idiota…ya quisieras no haber nacido**

**_sí,claro ¿y qué vas a hacer?**

**_¡te voy a agarrar y a hacerte cenizas!**

_*Charlotte decide meterse para evitar una pelea*_

**_Hao,calmate…y Brian,será mejor que te vayas,como ves,él no está de ánimo ahora**

**_sí,entiendo…pero en verdad no pasaba nada,íbamos a arreglarlo**

**_no,en serio,será mejor que te vayas…**

**_ya la oíste idiota…lárgate**

**_a mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer…¿te queda claro mocoso?-**_le contestó Brian perdiendo la paciencia-_

**_¡mocoso será tu…-**_es detenido por ella,que lo agarra de los hombros para que no haga estragos-_**¡soltame! así lo agarro y le doy una lección**

Ante esto,Charlotte le suplico a su amigo que se vaya,a lo que éste aceptó seguido se llevó a Hao adentro y de una forma u otra trató de calmarlo.Él estaba furioso,no paraba de gritar,los celos lo habían puesto así.Estaba tan alterado que no la escuchaba.

Al ver que con palabras no podía,bruscamente lo agarró de la cara y lo besó,con eso se callaría y cedería.Y así no pudieron respirar se separaron,agitados.Él,más calmado que antes,le reprochó todo ruborizado:

**_¿por qué hiciste eso?**

**_porque no te callabas**

**_eso no es ninguna excusa**

**_lo sé,pero no se me ocurría nada mejor-**_ríe suavemente-_

**_¿qué es lo gracioso?-**_inquiere irritado-_

**_oh nada,señor celoso-**_ríe aún más-_

**_que no estoy celoso-**_replicó con el ceño fruncido-_

**_que sí lo estás**

**_que no lo estoy-**_negó rotundamente cruzado de brazos-_

**_que sí-**_le dijo canturreando-_

**_que no**

**_que sí**

**_que NO-**_dijo con más insistencia-_

**_que sí**

**_que no y se acabó-**_acto seguido le agarra el mentón y la besa sorpresivamente-_

**_¡hey!¿por qué lo hiciste?-**_ahora era ella quien reprochaba-_

**_porque no te callabas-**_dijo imitándola-_

**_jeje muy gracioso-**_dijo con falso sarcasmo,no podía enojarse con él-_

**_ok…estoy un poco celoso,pero un poco nada más**

**_sí,claaaro…un poco**

**_bueeno…sí,muy celoso ¿contenta?**

**_sí,porque con eso demostrás que en verdad te importo**

**_claro que me importás-**_la abraza por la cintura-_**porque sos mía y de nadie más**

Y concluyen la conversación con un largo y apasionado largo fue todo que cuando se dio cuenta,ya tenía que volver a la pensión,pero no sin antes decirle algo que se le acababa de ocurrir:

**_mañana es sábado ¿verdad?**

**_sí**

**_¿tenés algo que hacer en la noche?**

**_no-**_respondió sonriendo-_

**_¿querés salir conmigo?**

**_¿como una cita oficial?**

**_sí,como una cita oficial-**_asintió sonriente-_

**_me encantaría…**

**_¿a qué hora te paso a buscar,preciosa?**

**_a la hora que quieras…Haito-**_le regala un beso dulce en los labios-_

**_¿a las ocho está bien?-**_le devuelve el beso con otro más profundo-_

**_ok…**

Se despiden con un último enamorado se sentía tan bien.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bueno,espero que les haya gustado,porque me pasé todas las noches actualizando el documento hasta tarde,incluso teniendo sueño y con los ojos que se me cerraban,ya que mi compromiso con este fic es inmenso y más sabiendo que ahora tengo felizmente a una nueva lectora,a la cual le agradesco mucho su paciencia ^-^

Bueno….los espero para el próximo capítulo,que puedo anticiparles que tendrá acción xD

Les agradesco a todos por su paciencia y por leerme siempre…

Nos vemos!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a mis queridos lectores,como ya adivinarán,les traigo otro capítulo de esta genial historia para que se diviertan(y por qué no pervertirse un poco de vez en cuando :P)leyé ,como siempre,su molestia y dedicación absoluta a esta historia,su apoyo constante,su paciencia…en fin,agradeciéndoles por todo,como es parte de lo que es ya,una agradable costumbre.

Antes que nada,quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a Naty,por su colaboración para este capítulo,más que nada por el lemon,el pequeño YohxAnna que les anticipo desde ya y un par de cositas más,crédito propia y absolutamente de ella,yo solo hice la trascripción,algunos arreglos para adaptarlo al fic y de agregar un par de cosas,no hice gran cosa esta vez prometo que para la próxima lo voy a hacer yo solita ella,este capítulo no habría sido posible,y a pesar de cierto percance,perdiéndolo todo en un primer momento,orgullosamente puedo decir que quedó mejor de lo que esperaba,espero que ustedes también lo crean así luego de más para decir…gracias querida,hermanita del alma! :)

Una única advertencia,para aquellos autores primerizos,que este capítulo;como había avisado previamente en el primero,contendrá lemon,osea…escenas demasiado explícitas de sexo(sonaba a advertencia de la televisión xD)pero no simplemente eso,estoy hablando de alto contenido sexual,que puede matar a alguien con una hemorragia nasal xD,queda bajo su propio riesgo advertidos.

Ah,por cierto,al momento de la transcripción,tuve que hacer un ligero cambio en el capítulo anterior,agregando una pequeñisísima cosa al final,para que cuando lean el comienzo de este capítulo,lo puedan entender bien y no perder el hilo de la historia.

Sin más para agregar….enjoy!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•** Tentaciones**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**Cap.10:''Citas''**

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Hao confesara en público su relación con Charlotte y se podía decir que ya todo o la gran mayoría de las cosas marchaban a la perfecció tarde,no había mucha gente en la mansión estaban Yoh,Anna,Hao y Charlotte,que había ido a visitarlos.

Hao,Charlotte y Anna se encontraban en la pieza de la televisió y Charlotte estaban abrazados,acurrucados en el sillón,mientras Anna veía una de sus series estaba en silencio,pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los silencios junto a Anna,este no era tan incó parecer,la rubia ya se había acostumbrado a la relación de Hao con estaba acariciando el largo pelo de la pelinegra,cuando Yoh entró al pudo evitar darse cuenta que no había lugar para sentarse,ya que Hao y Charlotte ocupaban todo el sillón,y Anna literalmente gobernaba el piso.

**_sentate en la cadera de tu prometida,Yoh**

Soltó Hao,con un notable tono de burla hacia su hermano se sonrojó y miró la cadera y las piernas de Anna,que demostraban todo el largo y fino cuerpo de la itako.

La chica lo miró,y miró para adelante,casi queriendo decir que le daba lo miró a Hao,el cual asintió.Yoh se acercó y acostándose en el piso,quedó apoyado en el cuerpo de no pudo evitar pensar lo suave que se sentía estar ahí,y como ese lugar poco a poco le gustaba más,trató de pensar en otras cosas,a menos que quisiera que su cuerpo despertara en ese mismo lugar,en presencia de todos.Y,de la nada,Anna se paró,provocando que su prometido quedara de cara al rubia se dirigió a la puerta,mientras Hao soltaba una suave risa y Charlotte miraba al pobre de Yoh casi con compasió se sobaba la nariz,cuando sintió la voz de Anna.

**_Yoh,quiero espero afuera**

Diciendo esto,la itako se dio media vuelta.''Volveremos tarde''.

Hao se quedó boquiabierto y Charlotte sorprendida.¿Anna los dejaría solos?Yoh sorprendido,pero con una sonrisa en los labios,salió detrás de su prometida.

Cuando salieron de la pensión,Yoh alcanzó a Anna trotando.''¿Qué fue todo eso?'',le preguntó,algo sorprendido.''Pensé que necesitaban privacidad…además…así nosotros también podemos tener un momento solos''.Yoh la miró.Era verdad.A pesar de estar prometidos desde los 10 años,su relación sí estaba presente,pero siempre entre 4 paredes,y solo para los y Anna nunca habían pasado más allá de suaves caricias y besos,pero nada má vez Anna en un momento de hormonas mordió a Yoh.A pesar de que a Asakura le encantó esto,la chica le dijo que nunca más haría algo así.Después de eso,solo habían sido castaño se acercó a la chica y le tomó la se la aceptó,pero miró hacia otro lado.

**_¿dónde querés ir?-**_le preguntó Yoh suavemente-_

**_invítame al cine**

**_eso ya lo tenía dado por hecho**

Anna soltó la mano de Yoh y avanzó unos cuantos no pudo evitar sentirse como un idiota.Y en eso estaba,cuando la suave voz volvió a sonar.

**_yo…yo invito las cabritas y bebida**

Yoh sonrió.Y corriendo,otra vez atajó la mano de su prometida.

''Eso fue extraño''dijo Charlotte mientras veía como Anna e Yoh caminaban por la calle.

**_pfff.. mujer es una bruja**

Charlotte lo miró y se acercó a él,moviendo ligeramente y un poco más de lo habitual las caderas,movimiento que por supuesto,no pasó desapercibido por Hao,quien la miró,demostrando que lo que veía le se sentó en su cadera,mientras Hao la tomaba de la cintura.

**_y…ya que estamos solos…¿querés hacer algo especial?**

**_¿algo?a mí me gustaría hacer muchísimas cosas-**_le sonríe sensualmente-_

**_¿y como qué cosas?-**_acerca su rostro,para rozarle los labios con los suyos de forma tentadora-_

**_je ¿querés que te las diga o que te las enseñe mejor?-**_devolvió la pregunta con otra,lleno de picardía-_

**_no sé…te lo dejo a tu criterio,vos sabrás que querés hacer-**_rodó los ojos,con un ligero tono de ironía en sus palabras-_

_-la mira,sonriéndole y así se queda por unos minutos,hasta que se le ocurre algo-_**se me acaba de ocurrir algo-**_le lanza una mirada sugerente-_

**_¿ah sí?-**_inquirió deseando saber-_

**_esperame un segundo que ahora vengo**

_*ambos se levantan y él va rumbo a su cuarto,dejando a Charlotte con mucha curiosidad,poco después vuelva,con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro*_

**_¿y bien?-**_exigió saber,con expresión sarcástica en su mirada,arqueando una ceja-_

**_ah sí…mirá,vamos a salir**

**_¿a dónde?**

**_ah…sorpresa,solo salgamos ¿sí?**

Ella asintió con una salir,Hao la detuvo,para entregarle algo a Charlotte,esta,sin entender preguntó:

**_¿y esto?**

**_voy a cubrirte los ojos con eso,para que no veas a donde vamos,sino se arruinaría la sorpresa-**_soltó una suave carcajada-_

Sin más que decir,se dejó vendar los ojos por é í fue que,con los ojos vendados,la condujo hasta el lugar misterios con mucho cuidado y guiándola tomándola de la rato después ella comenzó a ponerse impaciente,preguntando:

**_ya…¿me podés decir dónde estamos?**

Preguntó Charlotte mientras era conducida por Hao,con una venda oscura tapándole su mirada.

**_aún no,pequeña impaciente**

El amo del fuego soltó una risa,demostrando que la impaciencia y la incertidumbre de la chica…simplemente,le fascinaban.

**_¿en dónde estamos?...**

Volvió a preguntar Charlotte,sintiendo como Hao se detenía,con ella a unos pasos detrás de él.

**_ya…podés sacarte la venda**

La pelinegra refunfuñó y se quitó la que vio la dejó tan impactada,que simplemente no pudo evitar soltar el pedazo de tela,provocando que esta cayera al sonrío al ver su reacción.

**_¿te gusta?**

La chica no tenía idea donde sabía que era una habitación extremadamente lujosa,con un tapiz en las paredes color negro,cual sillón de cuero negro en una esquina,con una pequeña mesa con una botella de ,lo que más dominaba la pieza,era una hermosa cama roja,circular,con cojines negros y blancos,que se centraba en toda la la miró y levantó la ceja.

**_¿te gusta el hotel? Tenía algo de plata,tanta como para alquilar una habitación digna de vos,así que quise…**

Hao no pudo continuar,ya que Charlotte lo calló de una manera algo brusca con un chica se había emocionado tanto que no se dio ni cuenta cuando,pero ya tenía a Hao acorralado contra la amo del fuego se había dejado llevar por los pasos de ella,y ahora sus bocas se encontraban en una frenética lucha,mientras las manos no dejaban de acariciar todo lo que tuvieran en su alcance.

**_pequeña impaciente…-**_susurró Hao mientras en un beso,ella mordió su labio-_

**_callate y solo sentí**

Hao sonrió.Y dio un paso hacia atrás,dejándola con una mirada de''¿qué estás haciendo?''.

**_descuida…tenemos toda la noche…**

Hao tenía ganas de qué punto la chica podía llegar a acercó lentamente hacia el sillón,y acostándose en él,como si nada,abrió la botella de champagne,llenando las dos pequeñas copas que estaban ahí.

**_¿querés?-**_le dijo mientras le pasaba una-_

**_sabés…-**_dijo ella mientras tomaba del líquido-_**sé muy bien que estás haciendo…querés ese juego podemos jugarlo los dos,y lo sabés muy bien**

Diciendo esto,dirigió sus manos hacia su corse,y desabotonó los tres primeros botones,dejando ver justo hasta la línea donde termina el pecho,mientras sus mejillas adquirían un suave color és,tomó un poco más de la champagne,pero dejó que una traviesa gota bajara por su boca,hasta su clavícula,para comenzar a bajar por donde se dividen los pechos.

**_pfff si es por eso**

Hao se sacó la polera blanca,muy lentamente,y acostándose en el sillón,le dio a Charlotte una perfecta vista de su ó una ceja,casi como retando a la chica.

**_sos un idiota**

Diciendo esto,la pelinegra se sentó a horcajadas sobre él,mientras acariciaba sus músculos.

**_vaya,¿te rendiste?**

**_mira quien habla**

Charlotte puso su mano,descaradamente,en el miembro del Asakura,solo para sentir como el pantalón estaba a punto de no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su no se esperaba esa brusca pero a la vez excitante caricia de ella.

**_y a mí me decís que ya me rendí**

**_oh tonta,cállate y déjame hacerte mía**

Hao agarró a Charlotte de la cadera,solo para otra vez fundirse en un excitante chica lo mordió y tiró su corse,cayendo bastante lejos en algún lugar de la habitación…sin duda,¿qué importaba en este momento dónde había caído?.Hao abrazó la espalda de ella,mientras agarraba uno de sus senos con su gimió,mientras echaba su cuello hacía atrás.

**_Ha-Hao…**

Sonrió al sentir como su amante ya lo había ,y eso que solo era el la otra mano,comenzó a acariciar el otro seno,centrando sus dedos en el pezón,mientras sentía como éste se endurecía por el estado de excitación del cuerpo de ella y por la certeza de las caricias de é lengua seguía dejando un rastro de saliva en toda la parte de piel de los pechos,mientras Charlotte le acariciaba su larga cabellera,mientras su cadera,sin querer iniciaba ya un se rió,y la llevó hacia la cama,acostándola debajo de él.

Siguió besando los senos,intercambiando su boca entre pecho y lengua y sus dedos,entre pezón y pezón,mientras que la pelinegra solo se limitaba a hacer lo que su cuerpo sentía en esos podía hacer otra cosa que tratar de respirar bien y gemir suavemente de vez en temperatura en su cuerpo ya era algo serio.

Poco a poco,Hao comenzó a bajar con su mano la falda de la chica,hasta que ésta terminó junto con el corse;en cualquier parte de la habitació dejó los pechos de su amante,solo para comenzar a ,mordiendo, rastro de piel que se cruzaba con su boca,no se perdía una sola abdomen,la zona del ombligo,el vientre…hasta llegar a la última prenda de la miró,y sonriéndole,sacó el calzón,mandándolo a volar lejos.Y sonriendo,como lo más natural del mundo,Hao se dirigió a esa no pudo evitar ponerse un poco más roja de lo normal,pero sabía que él no se detendrí llegó a la zona íntima de la chica,y comenzó a besar y a lamer todo lo que podí lengua acariciaba todo lo que encontraba,desde la vulva,hasta dirigirse un poco más dedos comenzaron a jugar con el clítoris de ella,mientras su lengua lamía cálida y suave cavidad estaba tan húmeda que Hao se sorprendió.Realmente la chica estaba muy excitada,y el solo hecho de estar ahí para él,ya era el mismo cielo.¿El mismo cielo,o el mismo infierno? Demonios,que más daba.

**_¿q-q-qué de-demoni-os crees…que-estás-ha-ha-haciendo?**

Preguntó Charlotte,mientras sentía como Hao comenzaba a penetrarla suavemente con su lengua y sus dedos.

**_disfrutándote…¿qué parece?**

El castaño siguió penetrándola,mientras la chica ya gemía de una forma totalmente deliberada.

Charlotte se movía de tal manera en la cama,que Hao tenía que tomarla desde las piernas para impedir que ella se saliera de esa posición tan perfecta en donde a la excitación,muchas veces sin querer apretaba sus piernas,apretando la cabeza de Hao.Él,en vez de enojarse,solo se reía,penetrándola con más fuerza e increíblemente rápidos con su lengua.

**_Hao…me…me voy a correr**

La chica gimió con sus pocas al escucharla,siguió penetrándola,mientras sus dedos volvían a acariciar con mucha más fuerza el clítoris.

**_dios! HIJO DE PUTA! AAh,AAAh,oh diooos,detente! Ohhh aaah…Haaaaaao!**

Charlotte se corrió en la boca de Hao,mientras este seguía besando y lamiendo todo lo que sintió como la chica cayó rendida en la cama,salió del lugar íntimo,para acostarse al lado de ella y observarla.

La chica tenía los ojos suavemente palidez y su piel estaban perleados por unas cuantas gotas de cabello negro y desordenado la hacía verse adorable y excitable a la solo se quedó ahí,observando la belleza de esa diosa.

Mientras la respiración de Charlotte se calmaba,Hao se acercó y la besó.El primer beso suave y tierno de la como queriendo agradecerle por darle su cuerpo de una manera tan í separaron suavemente,solo para mirarse un momento a los ojos.

**_sos hermosa…¿lo sabés,verdad? sos todos mis años de vida,nunca había conocido a alguien que me hiciera sentir como vos me hacés sentir**

Las mejillas de Hao adquirieron un suave color rojo,y posó su mirada en los labios de la chica,ya que le daba un poco de vergüenza mirarla a los ojos después de haber dicho algo así.Charlotte sonrió,y lo besó.

**_y vos,para ser un pendejo de 14 años,sos el único hombre que en la cama me ha hecho sentir mujer.Y no solo en la cama,eh?**

Dijo ella,mientras le colocaba un mechón café detrás de las se rió.

**_hey…creo que es mi turno de hacerte disfrutar a vos,¿no crees?-**_la pelinegra se incorporó,quedando ahora ella arriba de Hao-_

**_ahh…sí? quiero ver eso…**

El chico sonrió,mientras acariciaba la cadera y la cintura de chica comenzó a besar y a lamer el suave torso y los músculos desnudos de Hao…hasta llegar al pantaló llegó ahí,levantó la mirada,le guiñó el ojo,y de una,bajó pantalón y se sonrojó.No creía que la chica fuera tan directa.

**_Charlotte…si no querés no tenés que…AAAH**

Hao no pudo pelinegra fue,y comenzó a acariciar de arriba abajo,y rápidamente,el miembro de chico estaba totalmente excitado y unos cuantos gemidos escapaban de sus gemidos roncos y excitantes.

Sin dejar de acariciarlo,Charlotte levantó la mirada,para ver a un Hao sudado y con los ojos cerrados,con una leve expresión de dolor.

**_¿estás bien?-**_le dijo ella,algo preocupada-_

**_dios,estoy demasiado bien…**

La chica sonrió.

**_Hao,quiero que me mires-**_le dijo ella,con una voz muy suave y sensual-_

Al amo del fuego la curiosidad le picó,y la miró.Y la vio,justo para ver como la chica metía el miembro de él en su boca.

**_Char-Charlotte!**

Hao sintió como si una fuerza lo tirara hacia atrás,obligándolo a arquear su cuerpo,al sentir como la cálida y suave boca de la chica jugaba con su miembro,como si de un juguete se no tenía mal tamaño,para nada.A pesar de todas las bromas de Anna,la mayoría se debían a que Anna nunca lo había visto desnudo,pero la verdad era que el miembro de Hao era bastante grueso y de un tamaño como de unos 18 nada envidiable,si tan solo contaba con 14 añ lograba besar y acariciar todo,mientras Hao se sentía morir en las manos de la repente,Hao se vio obligado a tomarla,recostarla de una manera un poco bruta en la cama,y darle un muy excitante y a la vez suave chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

**_no me dejaste terminar-**_le dijo ella,con un tono de voz,fingiendo enojo-_

**_perdón,pero no quiero acabar aun…-**_Hao se acercó a su oído,para susurrarle-_**porque quiero acabar dentro tuyo**

Charlotte no pudo evitar temblar a causa de la excitación,y con sus manos,se abrazó al cuello de Hao,mientras este comenzaba a besar otra vez el cuello y pechos de sudaban,con una respiración agitadísima y con el corazón queriendo arrancar del la recostó suavemente en la cama,y tomó sus piernas hasta colocarlas en sus chica se mordió el labio,mientras le rasguñó suavemente el pecho a Hao,provocando que este gimiera con un tono ronco.

**_hazme en mí.Déjame sentirte**

Hao colocó su miembro en la entrada de la cavidad de la no quiso entrar de ó a frotar su miembro entre el de la chica,pasándolo por el clítoris,por los labios,por la vulva.

**_oh dioos,Hao,metelo luego!**

La chica gimió al sentir esa suave sonrió al darse cuenta que sus intenciones habían resultado.

**_rogame**

Hao Asakura sonrió,susurrando esto a 2 cm de la boca de la se sentía cerca del sin poder no iba a rogarle así que decidió hacer otra ó su mano en el miembro de Hao,y comenzó a acariciarlo fuertemente.

**_¿vas a entrar,o te correrás en mi mano?-**_le preguntó sonriendo-_**jaque mate**

**_vos ganas..-**_le dijo él,y volvió a iniciar la suave tortura,pero esta vez tratando de entrar un poco más-_

**_oh diooos! Hao! mete-tu-puto-pene-en-mi-vagina!-**_dijo ella,totalmente dominada por la excitación-_

**_como vos ordenes,mi princesa**

Diciendo esto,Hao entró totalmente en ella.

**_Ohhhh! Aaaaaah!**

Charlotte gimió,al sentir la suave y profunda penetración del amo del demasiado excitante sentirlo dentro de ella.Rápidamente,ambos comenzaron un muy fuerte,casi bruto,movimiento de cama chocaba contra la pared,y los gritos,porque ya eran gritos y no gemidos,de Charlotte,debían escucharse en todo el hotel.

**_Máas! Máaas fuerte,Hao! Rompeme! Déjame sentirte! Oh diooos,Sí!**

**_¿te gusta,mi amor?-**_Hao dijo esto,con un tono de voz tan excitante y a la vez dulce,que provocó aun más gemidos en ella-_

**_Siii! más! dame más! déjame sentirte!**

Mientras que con una mano Hao se apoyaba en la cama para equilibrarse en la penetración,la otra mano acariciaba el cuerpo de la suavemente con un dedo la cara,para bajar y excitar un poco al pezón,para seguir bajando,hasta encontrar el botón de placer de la cuestión de segundos,Charlotte ya no era tan solo penetrada,si no que también era fuertemente excitada por las rápidas caricias de los dedos de Hao sobre su clítoris.

**_me-me corro!**

Gimió la chica,pero casi como una tortura,Hao cortó todas las caricias en ese mismo instante,saliendo del cuerpo de la chica.

**_¿qué diablos crees que hacés pendejo?**

Charlotte estaba tan excitada,a las puertas del cielo,que esta última acción por parte de Hao la había descolocado increíblemente.

Hao le guiñó el ojo,y se sentó.Tomó a la chica y la acercó a él,sentándola encima de él…pero de tal manera que Charlotte le diera la í,Hao logró tener un contacto perfecto con los pechos y el clítoris de la mano de él se ocupó en dar placer a estos elementos,mientras Charlotte parecía un pez fuera del agua de la manera en como se movía por el gran placer y calor que su cuerpo estaba increíble sentirse amada con él,porque simplemente la hacía sentirse así.

Charlotte gimió,colocando su cabeza para atrá agarró su boca,apagando un gemido de ella que terminó en la garganta de é chica se corrió de posición,quedando sentada encima de Hao,dándole la ó mientras volvía a echar su cuello hacia atrás,mientras él mordía su tersa piel de la clavícula.

**_AAAH,AAAAH,OH DIOS HAAAO! NO PAREES! SOLO NO PARES! AHHH! AHHH SII! MÁS! DAME-M-MÁS! AAAAH.T-TE-TE AMO..!**

Por los gemidos de Charlotte y los gemidos roncos de Hao,el orgasmo,y a la vez fin de la noche de placer,era algo inevitable..

**_Oh,Diiooooooo! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao!**

La chica se corrió,arqueando su cuerpo,abrazada a más no poder al amo del también se corrió,derramando por segunda vez su esencia en ella..

Cuando terminaron,Hao cayó derrumbado en la cama,con ella encima de él.

Charlotte comenzó a jugar con el pelo de Hao,mientras una suave risa brotaba de sus labios.

**_Charlotte…**

**_¿sí,Hao?**

**_te…te amo**

El amo del fuego quiso decírselo,y abrazándola,rojo a más no poder,la dejó en su chica sonrió,mientras besaba el cuello de él.

**_yo también, én te amo**

Y sin darse cuenta,poco a poco,fueron cayendo en un profundo sueño,resultado de la noche activa que tuvieron.

Mientras tanto,en la pensión Asakura,Yoh y Anna ya habían llegado,esperando que todo estuviera en orden,efectivamente así fue como lo encontraron que Yoh se percaptó de que Hao y Charlotte no quería y ni se atrevía a imaginar que habrían estado haciendo y dónde mientras habían salido.

La joven itako en cambio,como dándole poca importancia,solo dijo,con su tono de voz neutral tan clásico:''va a volver tarde otra vez,ya lo conocés''.Yoh asintió con su familiar carcajada,dando a entender que todo estaría bien.

Habiendo dicho aquello,la rubia se retira a su habitación,pero no sin antes hacer algo,que jamás había hecho hasta el momento,porque creía que jamás se atreverí acercó al castaño;que la miraba de reojo y posó delicadamente sus labios en la mejilla de este,para darle un suave y tierno se llevó una gran sorpresa,pero al mismo tiempo se alegró.Enseguida,Anna se apartó de él,y dándole la espalda,apenas le susurró un''buenas noches'' que él escuchó quería que la viera apenada,así que apuró el paso,llevando una sonrisa en su alcanzó a responderle,mientras no dejaba de mirarla,ruborizado y con cara de asombro:''buenas noches,Annita''.

No importaba si no hicieron gran cosa,para él fue más que grandioso pasar ese maravilloso momento con su prometida,fue importante y no lo olvidaría jamá Yoh,lo mínimo tenía su importancia y estaba feliz con ello.¿Qué importaba?.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bueno,terminado acá con otro capítulo más….agradeciendo una vez más por su paciencia y su molestia por leer,lo cual me hace Naty por todo! Y espero que te haya gustado como quedó ^-^ y espero también que nadie se haya muerto de una hemorragia con lo que acaba de leer xD.

Bueno,eso…ya saben,cualquier crítica,comentario,sugerencia,lo que quieran,será bienvenido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a mis lectores queridos! Acá les entrego otro capítulo más,el número 11 wow! Estoy tan felí siempre agradeciendo su paciencia infinita para soportar mi tardanza,que por cierto les pido mil disculpas,en parte fue algo de flojera y algo corta de tiempo,como ya imaginarán :P

Ok,pasando a lo más importante,otra advertencia de lemon(oh sí,yo les avisé al principio que habría mucho sexo :D y acá lo tienen,pero no crean que eso será todo,les anticipo que habrá más para morirse desangrados xD),sí…fue un golpe de inspiración inesperado,gracias a un bendito sueño que tuve(solo vos sabés hermanita de que hablo,esos sueños de los que te venía contando xDD).Estoy algo nerviosa porque esta vez lo haré yo sola,sin ayuda de nadie,espero que les guste y les haga sangrar la nariz(esa es la idea xD).

Habiendo hecho la pertinente advertencia,los invito a !.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•** Tentaciones**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**Cap.11:''Ese deseo incontrolable''**

Otra hermosa mañana iniciaba y Hao;habiendo dejado a su chica en su respectiva casa,regresaba a la pensión como ya acostumbraba,despreocupado,para echarse a dormir un poco má agotado,realmente agotado,y eso se lo atribuía al hecho de que siempre usaba hasta lo último que le quedaba de energía en su cuerpo para aquellos intensos se quejaba.

Era la hora de desayunar en la pensión Asakura cuando él llegó.Apenas saludó a todos y subió a su lo miraba sonriente,porque sabía ya que cuando salía y volvía a esas horas de la mañana era porque había tenido una noche''movida''.Anna;siempre neutral,ni siquiera lo saludó y Tamao,que se había tomado el día libre la tarde anterior,no estaba al tanto,pero decidió no preguntar.

Entró a su cuarto,se desvistió y se tiró a dormir,rogando que su querida cuñada no lo despertase esta vez,porque siempre que dormía tarde,tenía la costumbre de despertarlo a hora después,se lo veía durmiendo plácidamente,aparentemente esta vez no lo despertaría.

Era tan placentero dormir,hasta que una carcajada bien familiar y un fuerte grito de''¡Hao despertá!'' interrumpe abruptamente su hora de susto fue tal que literalmente saltó del futón para terminar contra la pared,con el corazón a punto de salí ver a Yoh,se recompuso enseguida y se levantó del suelo para ón,nunca despierten a Hao durante la hora de dormir,puede tener consecuencias fatales.

En menos de un segundo lo tuvo en frente,de muy mal humor,con una mirada muy fea en su rostro,de brazos tembló,sabía que había metido la pata y que ahora no podía darle tiempo a hablar,tratando de contener el enojo,porque el amo del fuego no podía alterarse por insignificancias,era demasiado importante como para hacerlo,así que con la paciencia que tenía y la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba,le dijo a su hermano menor:

**_yo quisiera saber…¿por qué carajos tenías que venir e interrumpir mi maravillosa y perfecta hora de dormir?¿por qué?¿había necesidad?**

**_perdón…es que,tenía ganas de que hablemos y pensé que si te despertaba no te molestaría…solo eso-**_se explicó mientras que de sus ojos salían cascaditas-_

**_bueno…lograste despertarme ¡gracias! y ahora…¿qué querés?-**_inquirió de mala gana con su clásico sarcasmo-_

**_quería que hablemos de un asunto en particular,pero antes…**_-se ruboriza levemente-_**¿podrías ponerte algo?estás…desnudo**

_-el Asakura mayor se mira a sí mismo con normalidad-_**oh,no lo dirás en serio ¿o sí?**

**_por favor…me estás poniendo nervioso**

**_¿nervioso?-**_se echa a reir-_**¡vamos! no seas idiota,somos gemelos…y tenemos lo mismo,excepto que yo lo tengo más grande-**_sonríe con arrogancia-_

**_oh,ya quisieras…**

**_¿querés apostar hermanito?-**_se acerca peligrosamente al Asakura menor-_

**_no no…no hace falta-**_se excusó nervioso-_

**_ok-**_se coloca la yutaka,para no poner nervioso a su hermanito-_**y bien ¿de qué querés hablar?**

**_bueno…quería saber cómo te fue anoche-**_respondió tímidamente-_

**_bien…¿o querés que te cuente los detalles sucios?-**_sonríe con picardía-_

**_sin detalles por favor…**

**_no te creo…yo sé que te morís por saber**

**_no,en serio,en verdad no quiero saber**

**_yo creo que sí,tu cabecita traviesa se muere por saber,acordate que puedo leer tu mente hermanito-**_soltó una suave carcajada-_

**_¡no hagas eso! Husmear en las mentes de las personas no está bien,es invasivo-**_le reprochó con la cara enrojecida-_

**_pero es la verdad,sabés muy bien que yo sé que vos querés saber,para pervertir tu mente hermanito-**_rió divertido-_

**_¡dije que no!no es lo que parece…**

**-**_se le queda mirando con suspicacia-_**a ver,dejame adivinar…vos viniste hasta mi cuarto,interrumpir mi hermosa hora de dormir,para preguntarme como me fue porque no sabés como hacerlo con mi cuñadita y pretender que nada es lo que parece…¿o me equivoco?te lo vuelvo a decir,puedo leer tu mente-**_sonríe de forma siniestra-_

_-se queda mudo con la cara enrojecida-_

**_te atrapé-**_afirmó con autosuficiencia-_

**_es que…cuando llegue el momento,y no me refiero a cualquiera,sino a ''ese'' momento…no voy a saber como encararlo y ni siquiera sé que se siente,realmente eso está fuera de mi conocimiento**

**_mirá hermanito,solo puedo decirte…que es algo increíble,y mucho mejor sin dudas si la chica tiene experiencia en ''eso''-**_sonríe con ironía-_

**_ehjejeje seguro,puedo darme una idea-**_carraspeó incómodo-_

**_no,creeme hermanito,no tenés idea…una chica que tiene experiencia,sabe muchas cosas para poder complacernos,cosas que ni siquiera tu novia debe de saber…todavía-**_soltó una suave carcajada,con una amplia sonrisa perversa-_

**_¡Hao!-**_recriminó con el color de sus mejillas aún más rojas-_

**_¿qué dije?no tiene nada de malo,es más,tarde o temprano ustedes dos van a hacer esas cosas,aunque dudo de que llegues a hacerlo tan bien…no,esperá,tan fantástico como solo yo puedo hacerlo hermanito-**_sonrisa ganadora por parte de Asakura mayor-_

**_sí,como no…-**_rodó los ojos-_

**_¿acaso no me crees?-**_inquirió con la misma sonrisa-_

**_sí,te creo…es que lo haces tan obvio**

**_Yoh,eso no fue sincero,te reitero que puedo leer tu mente**

**_no me lo recuerdes jeje**

**_hermanito,yo sé cuando me estás mintiendo,como ahora…-**_se acerca peligrosamente al Asakura menor,muy seriamente-_**y como es así,podría demostrarte que no miento-**_lo miró con su típica ironía demostrada en una amplia sonrisa-_

**_¿¡vos estás loco!?-**_estalló ante las palabras ambigüas del otro-_

**_¡idiota!no lo decía en serio,te estaba jodiendo-**_su sonrisa se borra por completo de su cara-_

**_sabés muy bien que no me gusta que hagas eso ¿por qué lo hacés de todos modos?**_-le reprochó como un niño-_

**_vos sabés muy bien por qué,me encanta joderte,así cambias esa cara de dopado feliz que tenés todo el día**

**_¿yo?¿cara de dopado feliz?entonces vos tenés más de mil años de antigüedad-**_lo señaló retador-_

**_¿perdón?¿qué dijiste?¿antigüedad?esperá…¿acaso me estás llamando viejo?-**_una pequeña vena comenzaba a crecer en su cabeza-_

**_no sé,vos dirás…por algo será que te sentís tocado-**_miró hacia un lado inocente-_

**_mirá,será mejor que no te gastes en insultarme y pienses en como tirarte a tu novia ¿ok?**

**_¡hey!eso no es asunto tuyo,mejor ocupate vos de tus asuntos,como por ejemplo la forma de compensar la carencia de tamaño-**_dijo sin medir sus palabras-_

_-en un segundo lo arrincona contra la pared-_**con eso no se jode ¿oiste?que te quede bien claro que yo no tengo ninguna carencia y eso lo sabés muy bien porque lo viste con tus propios ojos ¿estamos?-**_lo suelta-_

**_s..sí,está bien-**_respondió asustado-_

**_te lo puedo asegurar,y sino,preguntale a Charlotte,que hasta ahora jamás se quejó,es más,termina bastante satisfecha o incluso con ganas de más-**_sonríe complacido-_

_-se le queda mirando,con cara de''¿hacía falta decirlo?''-_

**_no digas nada,sé que soy excelente-**_mirada ganadora-_**pero igual me agrada oír los cumplidos,alimentan mi ego y me dan la grandeza que merezco…**

**_oh sí…de eso sí estoy seguro-**_afirmó con una gotita en su cabeza-_

**_seguro hermanito,seguro-**_se acerca a Asakura menor y lo rodea con un brazo-_**y como ahora me siento generoso,te voy a dar un consejito**

**_¿un consejo?-**_lo mira de reojo-_**¿y desde cuándo me das consejos?**

**_desde ahora,porque soy tu hermano mayor y sé de la materia-**_sonríe arrogante-_

**_sabiondo…-**_susurra por lo bajo-_

**_¿perdón?**

**_no,nada…**

**_como sea,escuchame muy bien,que esto es importante…bien,el tamaño no es lo que importa-**_comenzó explicando todo serio-_

**_sí…y justamente me lo viene a decir alguien al que le saca de quicio que hagan mención de su escaso tamaño-**_acotó con el sarcasmo que pocas veces utilizaba-_

**_¿¡querés ver y decirme qué carajo tiene de escaso!?-**_lo acogota con el brazo-_**¿o me vas a dejar continuar?**

**_con…continua…que me estás…sofocando**

**_ok-**_lo suelta-_**lo que importa en realidad es la manera en que lo utilizas,parte de ello se basa la calidad de cada encuentro…y cuando hablo de manera,me estoy refiriendo a la mejor forma de entrar en ella ¿o me explico?**

**_¡no!de verdad,no hace falta-**_sus mejillas se encienden de nuevo-_

**_sobretodo si es su primera vez…pero sino,no hay problema,solo habrá que entretenerla para que no se aburra-**_otra sonrisa perversa adorna su rostro-_

**_wow,no sabía que en verdad supiera bastante del asunto-**_pensó asombrado-_

**_claro hermanito…años de práctica**

**_y…volviendo al asunto ¿cómo fue?**

**_digamos que,bastante heavy…tiene mucho aguante,más de lo que parece-**_suelta una carcajada-_

**_ok…-**_rodó los ojos,en verdad no quería demasiados detalles-_

**_y lo que es dando placer…no te das una idea-**_siguió sin prestarle atención,emocionado-_

**_ya,en serio…te entendí,no entremos en detalles-**_se excusa apenado-_

**_como quieras,pero vos te lo perdés-**_rió divertido-_

Y así más o menos terminó la conversación y cada quien volvió a lo suyo,antes de que Anna los matara por se vistió;viendo que ya no podría dormir gracias a Yoh,y a dedicarse a lo que él hacía,tratar de no hacer nada y pasar el tiempo con su chica;claro,si su cuñada adorada se lo permitía.

Y las órdenes de la susodicha no se hicieron esperar mientras desayunaba,que por cierto ya era el único hacié vez no le importó,la impresión de la noche anterior todavía duraba,de manera que aceptó casi de inmediato las órdenes de la destacar que tampoco quería pelear,al menos no cuando él se despertaba,quería estar en paz y pensar en su amada Charlotte.

No,nada lo sacaría de ese estado,nada ni nadie le arruinaría su estado de ánimo,era perfecto sentirse así,y todo gracias a su chica.

Mientras estaba feliz,nada importaba realmente,que su cuñada le grite que deje de holgazanear y de poner cara de idiota mientras barre el patio de la entrada,tampoco feliz y eso era le pasaba,sobretodo los días después a noches ''salvajes'' con su novia.

Cuando Anna no lo vio,aprovechó ese instante para descansar un poco,lo había hecho trabajar toda la mañana,no había necesidad de hacerlo,ya que le hacía limpiar la pensión casi todos los dí ó al recordar que Yoh le había dicho una vez que ella le hacía todo eso porque lo manera de estimarlo,pensó,mientras observaba el estanque que se encontraba en el fondo en el jardín trasero,al que siempre encantaba estar ahí,y le encantaba aún más si ella estaba con él.Y no pudo evitarlo,otra vez se volvió a quedar pensando en día Charlotte estaba ocupando una buena parte de su tiempo en su mente,a veces habitando en sus pensamientos más puros y otras veces en pensamientos no tan puros ó la cabeza,como si haciendo eso aquellos pensamientos impuros desaparecerí no,enseguida volvieron,generándole calor en su tenía muchas ganas de verla.

Sus pensamientos lo tenían tan ido,que no escuchó que lo llamaban,más bien no escuchó que Anna lo llamaba,para mandarlo a hacer las compras.Él le estaba dando la espalda,sentado frente al estanque,muy metido en sus pensamientos para nada ignoraba por completo,pero no lo hacía a propósito,estaba pendiente de su novia.

Cansada de que la ignorara,pensó una forma efectiva de llamar completamente su atenció que él se lo esperara,ella le agarra la oreja para gritarle,lo que le provocó el sobresalto de su vida,siendo tal que del susto enorme que se llevó casi le da un paro cardíaco,luego,en ese lapso de pocos segundos,por obra misma del susto pega un salto,tropieza y cae al empapado por completo,sentado en medio del solo permanecía en su lugar, de retirarse,le dijo:

**_pensaba mandarte a hacer las compras de hoy,pero pensándolo bien…mejor será que vaya tu hermano-**_esbozó una leve sonrisa-_

Hao decidió mejor callarse,ya que si decía algo,su integridad física correría peligro y a él no le gustaba nada que maltrataran su perfecto y tan bien cuidado cuerpo,por el cual todas las chicas morían por tocar,acariciar,manosear y devorar literalmente si tenían oportunidad,claro,si podían librarse de Charlotte primero,cosa bastante difícil.

Yoh,que estaba con Manta charlando tranquilamente mientras bebían té,escuchó el grito que había pegado su hermano segundos atrás y fue a su encuentro para ver que había lo vio,no pudo evitarlo y cayó en un ataque de risa que le hizo doler el estó lo miraba muy feo desde donde estaba,casi lo podía matar con la mirada.

Entre risas,Yoh trató de recomponerse y preguntarle qué le había sucedido;pero sin éxito,al concluir la pregunta formulada,estalló en nuevas muy mala gana,el mayor de los gemelos respondió:

**_nada…tenía tanto calor que no tuve mejor idea que lanzarme al estanque ¿qué crees idiota?-**_masculló sarcásticamente-_

**_ok ok,está bien…no te enojes-**_rió-_**¿qué pasó exactamente?**

**_que tu novia se sale con la suya,eso pasó-**_se levanta lentamente-_

**_¿y ahora qué hizo?-**_preguntó con tono inocente-_

**_hizo que me pegara el susto de mi vida y que terminara así…y de paso,casi me deja sordo con su horrible grito,perforando mi tímpano-**_sale del estanque con cuidado,evitando resbalarse-_

**_Hao…creo que estás exagerando**

**_¿exagerar?¿yo?no digas estupideces,está más que claro que quiere hacerme la vida imposible…¡está emperrada en joder mi existencia!-**_se desabotona la camisa empapada-_

**_¿vos crees? **

**_¡claro que lo creo! Por dios…no hagas preguntas estúpidas,es más que obvio que aún está resentida…por todo lo que hice..en aquellos días que ya no quiero ni recordar-**_su mirada se ensombreció-_

**_no lo creo,la conozco muy bien,y ese resentimiento desapareció,además,lo hace porque ya te tiene confianza;ya te lo había dicho,te aceptó como parte de la familia más allá de todo,lo mismo hizo con nuestros amigos-**_sonríe gentilmente-_

**_siempre el mismo argumento-**_se quita la camisa-_

**_es verdad,sino no estarías viviendo con nosotros**

**_no,eso fue por lástima…**

**_claro que no y eso lo sabes muy bien**

**_arghh…no empieces con eso de nuevo ¿querés?lo hablamos tantas veces-**_retuerce la camisa para escurrirla-_

**_excusas…puras excusas,sabés que no miento**

**_hermanito,mejor no entremos en discusión por algo claramente indiscutible**

**_ok,como digas pero sabes muy bien que digo la verdad-**_le regala una de sus más sinceras sonrisas-_

**_está bien-**_suelta un suspiro resignado-_**si querés tener la razón,ahí está,la absoluta razón y se acabó ¿ok?**

Y así dieron por sentada abruptamente la charla fraternal de los gemelos,solo porque Hao no quería seguir,sabía a donde iba la conversación así que prefirió cortar por lo conversaciones que siempre terminan con el mismo argumento repetido era cosa familiar para él y aquello lo aburría.

Simplemente entró a la casa con la camisa mojada en la mano dejando a Yoh con las palabras consumiéndose en los lo hacía cuando finalizaba una conversación que no le gustaba,e Yoh ya lo conocía,por esa misma razón simplemente lo dejó pasar,como tantas veces lo hacía,ya que era su hermano y con Hao,la verdad que no se podía discutir.

Como no quería que nadie lo molestara por su actual estado(estaba empapado y con toda la ropa mojada)y por su irritabilidad,pensó en tomarse un reconfortante baño caliente en las aguas termales y ponerse ropa seca.

Y en eso estaba,evadiendo a todo el mundo,hasta que sin esperárselo,se topó con quien en verdad quería estar,pero no en aquel momento, Charlotte que obviamente lo venía a ver y no se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado la chica a la pensió se moría de vergüenza y Charlotte no sabía qué le había pasado para encontrárselo mojado por en vez de quedarse ahí parada,viéndolo,mejor fue acercarse como siempre y darle un dulce beso como saludo,sin importar si ella se mojaba tambié sus castaños cabellos mojados,la pelinegra preguntó con un tono suave y dulce,mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura:

**_¿qué pasó que estás todo empapado?**

**-**_suspira resignado-_**digamos que…tuve un pequeño ''accidente'',tropecé y caí al estanque…eso-**_rodó los ojos con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas-_

**_déjame adivinar,fue Anna ¿verdad?-**_rió divertida-_

**_¿cómo supiste?-**_frunció el entrecejo suspicaz-_

**_digamos que tu relación con ella es…predecible-**_se abraza al cuello de él-_**además…cuando tu cara tiene esa expresión irritada y un tanto malhumorada,sé muy bien que se trata de ella,te conozco…por más que trates de ocultarlo-**_sonríe mientras acaricia los cabellos castaños de él-_

_-se ruboriza más de la cuenta,lo había cachado-_

**_¿ves?tenía razón al final-**_suelta una suave carcajada y le planta un beso en los labios tiernamente-_

_*se separan lentamente,luego al verla casi tan empapada como él,se lamentó*_

**_estaba por tomarme un baño,pero mírate como estás por mi culpa…no puedo dejarte así,será mejor que vaya ya mismo por algo de ropa,de ninguna manera vas a quedarte empapada**

**-**_lo detiene con sus manos sobre su pecho-_**no,tranquilo…estoy bien,en serio-**_sonríe-_

**_¿de…de verdad?-**_inquirió estupefacto-_

**_claro…por cierto,dijiste que te darías un baño ¿verdad?**

**-sí…eso dije-**_más o menos tenía una idea de lo que ella quería,leyendo su mente,pero quería asegurarse,podía ser tan impredecible,porque muchas de las cosas no las pensaba,solo las decía-_**¿por?**

**_bueno…yo..-**_acaricia con suavidad el pecho de Hao mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosado-_**me estaba preguntando si…si puedo tomarme ese baño…con vos-**_dijo finalmente con timidez a la vez que sus mejillas enrojecieron por completo,tratando de sostenerle la mirada-_

Hao se sonrojó violentamente,gracias a que podía leerle la mente,como ya se sabe,tenía más o menos la idea de cuales serían sus intenciones,pero nunca imaginó que sería capaz de decí idea no era tan mala la verdad,para nada mala,al contrario,era una propuesta demasiado tentadora,algo que no podía negar.¿Cómo rechazar semejante proposición viniendo de su novia?.Pero lo que sí sabía era que la idea de por sí era algo arriesgada,los dos,en las calidad aguas,solos…todo podía pasar allí.Si no se controlaban esta vez,podían terminar haciéndolo ahí mismo,en la mismísima pensión.

Aún con las mejillas enrojecidas,aceptó sin pensar la proposición de las pelinegra,muy disimuladamente,se fueron a tomarse ese baño juntos.

En el vestíbulo,se quitaron las no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso,no era típico en él ponerse nervioso,pero con ella presente,todo podía cambiar en era la primera vez que la veía desnuda,la había visto tantas veces ya,pero nunca se habían tomado un baño juntos,y muchísimo menos allí,además de que cualquier cosa podría conocía muy bien y a sus hormonas de chico adolescente,tarde o temprano iba a caer.

Se sentía algo estúpido haciendo aquello,dándole la espalda,para no mirarla,mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa que tenía puesta,o al menos el darse cuenta,su mirada se desvía hacia la chica,para verla como recogía su brillante,suave,hermoso y largo cabello negro,dejando ver parte de su blanca muchacha le lanzó una mirada,con las mejillas levemente rosadas.Él se le quedó viendo,hasta que la voz de ella,sensualmente lo llamó.

**_amor…¿podrías ayudarme?-**_señala el cierre de su vestido de cuero negro que llevaba puesto ese día-_**¿por favor?**

Asakura asintió ruborizado como un foco de Navidad.Tímidamente se acercó a ella y bajó lentamente el cierre del vestido,dejando al descubierto totalmente su espalda,suave y mirada,luego se desvió al fino cuello de la chica y tuvo deseos de besarla,de rozar con sus labios la suave piel del cuello de su se soltó un suspiro y sonrió.Terminó de quitarse el vestido,para solo quedar con un mínimo calzón,negro al verla casi tuvo una hemorragia.

La muchacha lo miró sonriente,aún estaba ,se coloca de rodillas ante él,para ayudarle un poco.

**_problemas para desvestirte ¿verdad?-**_sonríe pícaramente-_**dejamelo a mí,que yo te ayudo**

Charlotte tomó el cinturón y lentamente fue abriendo el pantalón,con un mirar en sus ojos bastante especial y sus mejillas teñidas de carmí estaba más nervioso que nunca,las manos de ella abriendo el cinturón y bajando pantalón y calzoncillos a la vez,lo ponía a mil,si llegaba a tener una erección en ese mismo instante,moriría de vergü ó los ojos,no quería mirarla e imaginarse un millón de era demasiado tarde ya,la evidencia mostraba todo lo contrario a lo que él en verdad pretendí chica soltó una suave carcajada cuando,al bajar el pantalón el pene de Asakura salió erguido y potente,golpeando con suavidad la mejilla de ella.Él por su lado trataba de ocultar su rostro enrojecido con una de sus manos,susurrando bien bajito un tímido ''perdón''.Charlotte sonrió y levantándose,se quitó la última prenda,para luego tomarlo de la mano y acompañarlo a las cálidas aguas,sonriente.Y con una mirada bastante perversa añadió,muy irónica:

**_veo que el gran Haito necesita atención…demasiado stress ensima no te hace nada bien,así que déjame que te de un trato especial,vas a ver que con mi ayuda estarás completamente relajado…-**_se acerca a su oído para susurrarle-_**creeme…vas a disfrutarlo**

El castaño tragó duro ante las últimas palabras de la ía demasiado bien en qué terminaría esto,la conocía muy bien a estas alturas.Y si algo pasaba en ese lugar,en ese mismo momento,pensó finalmente que mal no estaría que sucediese,al fin y al cabo,lo que pasara allí,se quedaría allí.Y sin perder un segundo más,la siguió.Aquella imagen de su mujer,su novia,sumergir su perfecto y esbelto cuerpo en aquellas cálidas aguas,sonriéndole,llamándolo con su negra y gatuna mirada,era una irresistible invitación a las puertas del mismísimo metió con ella.

La muchacha,entre sonriente y ansiosa,se acerca a él para darle un apasionado beso que casi le corta la respiración,para luego colocarse detrás de él y darle la atención especial que le había labios,que con anterioridad atraparon los de Asakura en un beso se dirigieron a su cuello,para besar aquella piel morena,mientras que sus delicadas y blancas manos como la porcelana más fina masajeaban suavemente los hombros del sometido a sus cerró los ojos,el contacto de aquella boca y de esas manos lo reconfortaban ,esas mismas manos se desviaron a su pecho,para recorrer por completo la piel con sus con sus brazos en un abrazo,dejó descansar sus senos sobre la espalda de su amado suavemente,brindándole una suave y agradable sensación al sentir que las pieles húmedas de ambos se mano de él subió y capturó el mentón de la pelinegra,para guiarla a su boca y fundir sus labios en un tierno y largo beso de una mano de ella acariciaba el pecho,la otra distraídamente descendía por todo el torso,sin dejar de acariciar y sentir como esta se sumergía en el agua caliente,hasta toparse sorpresivamente con el miembro,que aún se mantenía erguido bajo el agua.

La muchacha sonrió,y tomando con delicadeza al miembro comenzó a propiciar suaves caricias con su delicada mano,siendo lo más dulce dejó salir un profundo y suave suspiro de su boca al sentir que su piel entraba en contacto con esa mano que se encargaba de consentirlo mano que en su momento sostenía el mentón de Charlotte,fue hasta su cintura y la atrajo hacia él,de manera tal que los pechos de ella estaban a pocos centímetros de su boca,tentá poder resistirlo más,capturó con sus labios uno de los pezones y se dedicó,con la misma delicadeza que ella,a lamer con la punta de su lengua todo el contorno del pezón,poniendo especial interés en la aréola.

Ante esto Charlotte dejó salir de sus delicados labios de terciopelo rojo un suave suspiro,mientras que su mano no se detenía con su tarea de acariciar el miembro de vapor del agua parecía incrementar el deseo de ambos,convirtiendo lo que iba a ser de principio un simple y relajante baño en una sesión de masajes eróticos y algo más.

Antes de que aquellas caricias en toda su hombría provocasen en él las implacables ganas de tomarla,abalanzarse sobre ella,abrirle las piernas y entrar sin piedad;porque verdaderamente estaba teniendo ganas de hacer eso mismo,se contuvo y se separó suavemente de ella,haciendo que retirara su mano de su a su lado la tomó de la cintura y la acunó en su pecho,quería tenerla así por un rato,abrazarla,oler el aroma exquisito de su pelo negro mientras ella,refugiada en su pecho se abrazaba a él con cariño.

Tomando el mentón de la chica para conducirla a su boca,sus labios se unieron en otro beso,esta vez lleno de pasió la besaba,la mano que se posaba en la cintura de su chica delineó toda su delicada espalda,recorriendo la suave piel con la yema de sus dedos,hasta perderse entre los muslos bajo el dedo se detuvo para acariciar con sumo cuidado el orificio trasero de manera circular hasta dilatarlo por completo,hecho eso lo fue introduciendo lentamente,consiguiendo que Charlotte ahogara un fuerte gemido en la garganta de él,aferrándose a su boca con fuerza,mordiéndole el mano de ella volvió hacia el pene erecto de Hao para continuar acariciando mientras que la otra se dedicaba a acariciar todo el pecho perfectamente trabajado de su chico.

Tratando de llevar el ritmo de las caricias de ella,movió de la misma manera su dedo en el orificio pelinegra arqueó su cuerpo automáticamente.Y al juzgar por su rostro de placer y si negro mirar en los ojos,parecía disfrutarlo,pero la duda no lo dejaba en ía saber si ella ya lo había hecho por ahí.Entre beso y beso le preguntó tímidamente.

En realidad no sabía como hacerlo sin sentirse torpe e incomodar a su novia.

**_amor…me preguntaba si…si ya lo habías hecho por…ahí-**_rojo a más no poder-_

La chica sonrió,tomandoselo con absoluta un suave y tierno beso en los labios,pese a la pasión que los embargaba,para luego responderle de lo más normal:

**_de hecho…sí,ya lo había hecho antes-**_se sonroja levemente-_**…pero hace un tiempo considerable ya…-**_se acerca peligrosamente a él-_**pero no me molestaría retomarlo…con vos**

Una amplia sonrisa ocupaba la cara de la chica,mientras que él se moría ante las palabras tan directas de ella.Más motivado y confiado que antes,la vuelve a tomar y esta vez la besa apasionadamente,presionando con fuerza los labios de ella,hasta entreabrirlos suavemente con su lengua y entrar el aquel lugar exquisito,sentir el calor de la otra mismo dedo,se movió en ella ahora con más insistencia y velocidad,simulando una penetració sentía increíblemente estrecha,lo cual le hizo pensar que si así se sentía su dedo,no quería imaginar cómo se sentiría su pene pensamiento lo excitó de sobremanera,mientras que ella gemía suavemente al sentir ese dedo intruso,juguetón e inquieto entrar y salir en ella,acariciando las paredes de la vidad en movimientos circulares y de tijeras.

Los besos y la velocidad de ese dedo fueron incrementando cada vez más,hasta que lograron sacarlo de quicio,desesperarlo y generando más ansiedad por fundirse con ella,por consumar el acto,lo que su cuerpo tanto le pedía a gritos ya.

No pudo aguantarse más,tomandola en sus brazos,salieron del agua que no resultara tan incómodo,colocó una gran toalla sobre el suelo y ahí depositó a la chica.

Se recostó con suavidad sobre ella y la volvió a besar,con una mezcla de lujuria y amor,sentimiento más grande y profundo,así lo sentía en ese manos acariciaban todo el cuerpo de la chica,desde los senos,para ir excitando los pezones con suaves masajes de los dedos pulgar e índice,todo el abdomen,provocando leves cosquilla y terminar acariciando la intimidad de ella con la mayor delicadeza posible,todo en un intento por complacerla sin tener que llegar al acto tan de repente,quería disfrutar con ella su cuerpo,hacerla disfrutar a ella,consentirla sabía muy bien que no duraría mucho,y ella tampoco lo harí se besaban,sus sexos sin quererlo se frotaban deliciosamente,de forma reiterada,excitándolos aún más,hasta que finalmente había llegado la hora,con una mirada que ella le lanzó,indicándole,rogándole que ya quería hacerlo.Él también quería y no la hizo esperar.

Separandose un poco de ella,para tomar sus piernas y colocarlas sobre sus hombros,con una mano guió su pene hacia la entrada y de una sola estocada,suave,lenta y profunda entró en el cuerpo de su amada de los dos sintió pudor al lanzar un fuerte gemido al sentirse él dentro de importaba ya si los escuchaban o no,a él solo le importaba lo que estaba haciendo ahora,ocuparse de entrar y salir de ella tantas veces como le fuera posible.

Un rato después,la tenía en cuatro sobre la toalla,disfrutando del vaivén de las caderas de Asakura,quien entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella en un gesto de amor entre tanta locura y pasión gemidos invadían completamente el lugar,junto con el frenético sonido de las caderas de él chocar contra el trasero de ella,el choque de la piel morena contra la piel blanca,en un ir y venir de movimientos pélvicos que parecían no tener fin.

En otra pose ya,encontrandose ambos sentados sobre la toalla,ella sentada sobre él dándole la espalda,meciendo sus caderas de arriba abajo con fuerza sobre el pene de Asakura,mientras este,aferrando sus manos a la cintura de ella para ayudarla con la penetración,mordía,besaba y lamía el fino cuello de de los dos dejaba de gemir.

Mientras tanto,Yoh se encontraba recorriendo toda la pensión Asakura con el objeto de buscar a su hermano mayor y a su novia,que se habían evaporado como agua y nadie los había visto en largo eso estaba cuando pasó por el vestidor que conducía a las aguas termales y deteniéndose por ruidos extraños que provenían de allí.Lejos de imaginar lo que ocurría ahí,decidió se acercó un poco más,pudo advertir que los ruidos eran inocente como solo podía serlo Yoh,creyendo que algo andaba mal fue corriendo con desesperación para encontrarse con la causa de aquel griterío.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa,pero sobretodo vergüenza cuando se encontró con la verdadera causa del sus ojos se hallaba su hermano,con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el inmenso placer,sentado sobre dicha toalla,gimiendo roncamente casi a más no poder,sudando con Charlotte sentada sobre él,cara a cara con su chico,en medio de las últimas embestidas y terminar en ese instante dentro de ella,de forma bastante abundante,tal fue la descarga que brotaba literalmente de ella.

Solo cuando se relajaron ambos y abrieron sus ojos pudieron percatarse de la presencia de un la sorpresa de Hao,al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los muy abiertos de su hermano menor,con las mejillas que le ía presenciado toda la escena final…por de la sorpresa y de la ira,Hao inmediatamente cubre a Charlotte con la toalla,puesto que Asakura menor sin quererlo había visto en su totalidad el cuerpo desnudo de la cubrió a sí mismo con otra toalla y literalmente lo corrió hasta el vestidor,para tirársele encima,quedando Hao sobre Yoh mientras lo mayor estaba furiosísimo.

**_¿¡qué hacías ahí idiota!?-**_lo samarrea iracundo-_

**_¡nada Haito…te lo juro!¡no quería ver!yo solo…te estaba buscando…como te..habías desaparecido…por eso y…como escuché gritos creí…que pasaba algo malo**

**_pero serás estúpido…¡claro que no!¿¡no te das cuenta que cuando me desaparezco es porque estoy ''ocupado''!? ¡idiota!**

**_¡perdoooon! yo no quería…¡te lo puedo jurar!-**_lloriquea muerto de miedo-_

**_en ese caso,quiero que hagas una cosa…-**_suelta al menor de los gemelos-_

**_¿queeé?-**_sigue lloriqueando,temblando-_

**_quiero que te olvides de lo que viste,especialmente que te olvides de que viste a mi novia desnuda…¿ok?**

**_ok Haitoo…**

**_estoy hablando en serio…pobre de vos que te encuentre pensando en cosas sucias imaginando a mi novia…ya te estoy avisando que te calcino ¿estamos?**

**_¡síííí señor!**

Se quita de encima y a patadas lo echa del el pequeño incidente,la pareja,dando por terminado su ''baño'',se disponen a colocarse unas batas y salir de allí como si nada hubiera solamente rogaba que Yoh esta vez mantuviera su bocota cerrada o lo haría cenizas por bocón.

Fueron hasta el cuarto de él y allí,entre besos y abrazos cariñosos se vistieron,como ella tenía su ropa aún mojada,Hao le dio para vestirse una camisa negra,que le quedaba algo grande a ella,pero que era suficiente para cubrir todo su cuerpo,llevando únicamente la ropa interior.Él se las arregló con una camisa roja y un pantalón negro,recogiéndose su cabello en una larga cola.

Tuvieron que dar unas cuantas explicaciones cuando Anna vio a Charlotte usando una de las camisas de su novio,alegando que ella se había mojado por culpa de é se lo creyó del todo,pero prefirió ,sin mencionar a las visitas,que se limitaban a hablar de cosas triviales.

Mientras Charlotte se preparaba un té,Horo y Ryu se baboseaban con inmediato Hao los puso en su lugar,sin que ella se diera cuenta,dos llamas;una en cada mano se acercaban peligrosamente a la cara de los culpables mientras les lanzaba una mirada asesina.

**_va a ser mejor que miren hacia otro lado,si no quieren que les arranque los ojos y los calcine…así que cuando yo lo diga,van a dejar de mirar a mi novia como violadores ¿ok?el único acá que puede mirar así todo lo que quiera soy yo...así que háganme el favor…**

Asustados,ambos salen querían problemas con el amo del fuego,sabiendo que terminarían muy mal.

Ahora sí podía respirar en paz.O eso pensaba cuando un grito bastante familiar resonó en su oído la rubia que estaba más que furiosa,de una oreja lo agarró y a los gritos lo regañó:

**_¡quiero que me expliques,Hao Asakura qué demonios es el desorden que hay en el baño!**

**_bueno yo…me estaba tomando un baño y…**_-risa nerviosa-_**y lo que pasó después fue muy gracioso…resulta que…Charlotte y yo…bueno,ya sabes…**

**_¿¡que Charlotte y vos hicieron en mi baño quééé!?**

Y en ese momento,Anna le da un puñetazo en la cabeza,obligándolo a limpiar todo el desorden del baño.

Después de todo aquello,iba a ser para él una muy larga larga.Sí,maravillosa la vida de los Asakura.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ok mis queridos lectores….después de haberles hecho esperar mucho tiempo(sepan disculparme,algo de flojera entre otras cosas xD) acá está el capítulo se alteren que todavía queda mucho pero muuucho más por que les guste y si quieren,criticas,alagos,sugerencias,lo que sea en un review,aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios :)

Bueno…nos vemos gente bonita!


End file.
